The Howlett Legacy Book Two: Requem of Hope
by wolverinacullen
Summary: The new uncensored and uncut Wolverina saga! From love and lies, to humor and terror, Nikki Howlett's been through everything in the book, or has she...?
1. Opener

**Series Two Is Here!**

**As you all know, I'm in the process of moving my work from the Marvel message boards over here because of the fact they believe they have copyright claim on everything people write over there. Well I don't believe it, nor will I consent to it, therefore my Wolverina fanfiction will be reposted, series one in the previous thread, and this right here is where I start anew. Get ready True Believers, former Mighty Marvelites, because I'm taking Wolverina to the next level. You think you've seen action, blood, gore etc? Well this is Wolverina uncensored, it's all the guts, all the lovin' and all the action you never saw on the boards. Sometimes things happen for a reason, and apparently that happened to show me I had bigger and better things in store. Maybe like....**

**Wolverina UNCENSORED AND UNCUT! THE FULL STORY, AS IT IS!**

**Then again, you'll see when I start us off. ;)**

**Stay tuned True Believers, because it doesn't get better than this.**


	2. Issue 1

**Rebel For A Cause**

**_Chapter 1_**

We call ourselves Charlie X's Angels. The team is me, Nikki Howlett, Wolverina, my sister Elie, Vampyre, and our friend Kim, who is actually human but she fights like one of us. The three of us have the best time being red-leather clad heroines of the night. The whole idea was that Logan and I left our superhero career behind when we left the X-Men, but truth be told, I didn't want to give it all up.

"Nikki!" Elie yelled, drawing out my name in that annoying but fun way sisters do.

"Yeah?" I called from over the back of the couch.

She looked over and grinned, "Turn the channel. I have something to show you."

"Elie" I began.

"Nikki, it's about Adam Lambert" she said.

"Okay fine turn it" I said, sitting up. She hopped over and flipped the channel. A celebrity gossip channel came onto TV and there was Adam Lambert. And controversy.

We glanced to each other, "These people want real controversy? They should see our lives."

Elie gasped, "That's it! That's perfect!"

"What?" I asked, sort of scared.

"We can show them our lives. Show them that we have just as great of lives as superheroes!" she gasped.

"We're not superheroes anymore" I said, "We gave that up."

"No we didn't! We're the CXA, we never give up!" Elie shouted.

"CXA?" I asked, "We're abreviating now?"

"Oh give it a rest Nix. Now c'mon, let's rock it" Elie said, going to go over and toss me my red leather jacket.

"Elie, just what is your plan exactly?" I asked.

"We go and talk about our lives to paparazzi" Elie said.

"No, Remember what happened last time?" I asked, "You and the paparazzi do not have a good history."

She sighed, "Well...then what?"

"How about you both give it up and we do something different" Kim asked, walking in from the kitchen.

"Different how?" Elie asked.

"Hm...I don't know" Kim said.

Elie's head snapped up, "I got it!"

"Got what?" I asked, having switched back to the movie Kim and I had been watching.

"We rebel for a cause" Elie said, "Instead of being rebels without a cause, y'know?"

"Elie, if we knew what you were talking about half the time we'd be crazy already" Kim said.

"Well what about if we piss off Cyclops?" Elie asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Isn't he dead?" Kim asked.

"Not recently" I said.

"So?" Elie asked.

We looked to each other. "The movie's got an hour left" Kim commented.

"We'll do it in an hour" I said.

Elie rolled her eyes and sat down, "You two annoy me."

"Good" I said. Finally, some peace and quiet.


	3. Issue 2

**_Chapter 2_**

I had never seen so many freakin paparazzi in my life. The worst part was, Kim could handle it all, Elie was acting like a moron, and....I had absolutely no experience with any of it.

"Nikki, come on!" Elie said, "Please?"

"No" I said, refusing to move from where I stood in the shadow of the doorway. Each flash illuminated my eyes, making them glow iridescently.

She turned from me to look back at the crowd. So forgive me if I wasn't a social person, I had never really liked being around massive amounts of people in my life time anyway.

Kim turned and jogged back up to me, "Why aren't you joining us?"

"I don't like humans Kimmy. Sorry" I said.

"Nikki..." she trailed off, giving me the sweetest look she could possibly give me, "Please? For me?"

"Sorry Kimmy" I said.

She put her arms around my shoulder and gave me a hug, putting her head on my neck, "Please? I'll be your bestest friend."

I looked over to her and she looked up to me, and I sighed, "Five minutes."

She grinned and pulled me out of the shadow. Flash went dark and the crowd went silent before someone gave a loud wolf whistle. My eyes widened. Flash started in an even bigger frenzy than before and Kim glanced to me, "How's it feel to be the sexiest x-girl ever?"

I laughed openly, "Yeah right. I'm probably the only one that's ever been on the main team, had a thing for Logan, and not been A) involved with Cyclops, B) a whore and C) a telepath. You know who I'm thinking."

Kim busted up laughing and Elie giggled uncontrollably. What can I say, they knew my opinion on Jean Grey a long time ago!

"Nikki, thanks" Elie said.

"For what? Standing here? Great Elie, can we go do something else now?" I asked.

"Like....?" she asked.

"Hm...Massacre the townspeople?" I asked.

Kim gave me a look of shock and horror.

I laughed and picked her up in a hug, "Kidding! God girly, can you humans take a joke?"

She glared at me but finally gave in. With a swirl of gold we were back home and far away from the flashing cameras.

"Oh thank you lord" I said, walking inside the house.

"So does this mean you're done with all that now?" Elie asked.

"Hell yes. And also, that was five minutes exactly" I said, jumping over the couch to land laying down on the other side of it.

Kim rolled her eyes, "Well I'm gonna head home. C'mon Elie."

"What? Why?" Elie asked, being tugged toward the door. I knew before they had.

Leaning back, I grinned at Logan, "Miss me babe?"

"Only too much darlin" he said, walking over.

Thankfully, the girls shut the door and left us in peace.

He took my face in his hands, kissing me gently, but with passion behind it. I leaned up, my fingers winding in his hair. His hand trailed from my neck down the front of my shirt and I gave his upper lip a tiny lick. He drew back, playing with a button on my shirt, "Enjoy yourself today?"

"Only that part" I said.

He grinned, "I'll make it better for you then."

"You always do" I said, nuzzling against him.

He picked me up, a feat I always admired, and carried me off toward the bedroom. His lips began to travel down my neck as he gave small, gentle licks to the base of my throat.

I made the door open with a swirl of gold mist, specialty of having magic, and our lips locked as he held me against the door, letting me down for the brief moment of kissing. The door swung shut with a soft thump and the lock clicked. We both drew back, grinning playfully at each other. I tugged him over to the bed and on top of me, his hands resting on either side of me as he kept his weight off me. I nuzzled against his neck as I undid the buttons on my shirt. He began to shower soft kisses down my neck, gently nipping at my pulse every so often. I made an almost purr like sound, letting him know I enjoyed it, and slipped my shirt off. He drew back to look at me hungrily before his hands went to my jeans himself. I smiled, laying back. The wordless communication between us was everything. He knew how much I needed him, always.

My hands worked as quickly as his, pulling fabric and denim out of the way until there was nothing between us. His hands rested on my hips as he looked into my eyes. I smiled, brushing the back of my hand against his cheek. He lowered his lips to mine, and it was as if I'd gone to absolute heaven. I love him with all my heart, my soul, he is and was my life, and the expression of love between us was just something neither of us could deny. Ferals have a hard enough time doing that usually, but us, our relationship just topped it.

He caressed down my sides, his lips pressing to mine passionately. My touch was gentle on his skin, just trailing up and down his back. He gave me a rumbling, growl like purr of approval. I pressed closer to him, begging with my body for him. He pulled my legs up around his waist and moved into me. I moaned against his lips, holding myself closer to him. He drew back, pressing another soft kiss to my lips as he took care of all the guiding movement. His strong advances and gentle retreats made my body feel as if it were aflame, but he always had that effect on me. No one, nothing in the world, could have ever made it so he wasn't perfect. The part that always shocked me, always made me want to weep with joy and contentment, was the honest truth that he was really, actually mine. My man, my mate. Each of his movements seemed to bring us even closer together, if it were possible. Our skin pressed together everywhere we touched, my cheek resting against his. Little moans slipped from my lips as he moved within me. He groaned quietly as he touched my skin. Our lips joined at the final moment, but almost broke to muffle the sounds of our bliss. He drew back with a low, throaty groan, the sound itself an almost physical caress. He kissed me gently on the lips as I tried to force air back into my lungs. It was almost as if they were telling me the honest truth, who needs air when you've got your soulmate?

"Feel better now?" he asked.

I smiled, nuzzling into his neck, "You know that's something you don't have to ask."

_Fin_

**(A/N- Well just to let you know, this is an ongoing story. As in there will totally be more than one story in here, just like series one. Just a heads up to let you know, but this is just the beginning. And so, the show goes on.)**


	4. Issue 3

**Time For Miracles (One-shot)**

If there had been anything in my life I'd needed to regret, it would be the times when I couldn't save someone I loved. I know that if I had been as strong as I am now back then, and I'd been able to save Connor that first time, the course of my life would've taken a drastic turn. But skipping past then. If I'd been able to save myself at some point in my life. To control myself, and trust my own instincts. Which, when I was young, I was notorious for not doing.

But the one time I'd needed to be stronger, to protect my family, the people I really loved...I couldn't be. I'd watched my ex-husband's hired assassin stake my daughter through the heart. I'd been trapped in murderworld and seen Arcade kill more of my family. Timekeeper had done the rest. And now, as severely crippled as my family had ever been, we seemed stronger than ever. We'd seen each other again, fought together, and at last I'd won a battle with my uncle, Dracula himself, that I'd never been able to win before. Only through so much loss did I finally harness my true strength. If I had only been stronger, none of it would've happened in the first place. If I had only been stronger, they would be alive. I could keep saying 'if I'd only been stronger' forever, and it would never work. Because 'what if's never brought anyone back. I knew that firsthand.

I sat outside, the cold was absolutely biting. It had to be twenty below zero already, and it wasn't even midnight yet. I could see the lights I'd insisted putting in the front windows shining multicolored spots onto the snow. The Christmas tree was glowing, twinkle lights flashing on its branches, and the only thing I could feel, wasn't the wonder. Wasn't the joy. I needed to perk up, but for a moment, I knew I had to wallow. Just a little.

I felt a pair of warm, familiar arms wrap around my torso, "Baby, what's wrong?"

I put my hands on his, "Just depressed."

He pulled me back against his chest, rubbing my arms, "Come inside. You're gonna freeze."

I stood with him, his arms still warm around me. Only his presence showed me how cold I was. I leaned into his arms as we walked back through the snow and into the house. I went over to the old fireplace and sat down. My jeans were soaked through. I curled up, putting my arms around my knees and sitting on the floor.

Logan walked over and put his arms around me, holding me close, "Don't be depressed."

"I can't. There are so many 'what if's going through my mind, and it hurts. I couldn't do anything. Just this past year we've lost so much..." I said. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes, fighting back tears.

"Darlin, if you had been able to stop it, you could've then. The fact was you couldn't. Neither could I. Believe me, the hardest time is when you wonder what could've happened if you were stronger. Or smarter. Or saw it coming" he said.

I looked up to him and gently stroked his cheek, "If you had been able to save Itsu, we wouldn't be here now."

He stroked my hair, "Don't be so sure of that. Time does pass for normal people, even if it doesn't for us."

I sat up, moving closer to him, "If you had one thing to fix. One thing you regret the most, what would it be?"

He looked at me, his eyes so clear, so painfully aware that I knew what he was going to say. "I'd have gotten there in time to save my son."

I felt my jaw drop, "You mean-?"

"I hadn't been able to save her. And live moved on. If I'd been able to get there in time, at least enough to save Daken, I would've" he said.

I laughed quietly, "Even when he hated you, he was not a guy that needed saving. He will deny it until he dies, but he was the one doing it. He is my best friend remember?"

"You have nothing to regret" he said, taking my face in his hands, "Because if it weren't for all this, we wouldn't be together. We wouldn't be strong together."

I sighed, that familiar pang in my chest would never go away I knew, but it was tolerable. "Yeah. That's the bright side of it, I suppose."

"You suppose?" he asked.

I grinned, "I thought the bright side of it was the fact that aside from Viper neither of us have estranged exes to deal with."

He laughed outright at that, "I guess that's pretty true."

I leaned back into his arms with a sigh and contented myself with the warmth of him. His heartbeat like a lullaby sung just for me. Leaning into his chest, hearing the steady thrum of blood in both of our veins, all I could do was smile. Because even if I had lost people I loved, I could still keep going. Life goes on, even when it seems impossible. But the truly impossible thing is, he kept my life going. Even when it was impossible for everyone else.

_End_


	5. Issue 4

**The Christmas Bedtime Story (one-shot)**

Tayla ran into our bedroom just as I was laying down to watch TV with Logan. I'd lost my interest in the paranormal shows since we usually dealt with it two out of three times a week.

"Momma!" Tayla said and jumped up to grab at me.

I picked her up and pulled her into my arms, "What's wrong baby girl?"

"The monsters are gonna get me" she said, hiding against my shoulder.

"Stop listening to your brother" Logan said.

"What monsters honey?" I asked, stroking her hair.

"The ghosts" she said quietly.

"There are no such things" I said.

"Momma, lets keep in mind you're not supposed to exist either. Or daddy, or me. But here we are" she said.

I wanted to laugh, but she was serious. And scared. "Tayla, do you honestly believe that they could hurt you?"

"They can" she said.

"No they can't. Because this is the one time of year evil can't even come out. There's too much good in the world right now" I said to her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because of Christmas" I said. Logan knew better than to roll his eyes, so he just ignored us.

"So Santa fights the bad guys too?" Tayla asked.

"Santa can do anything" I said confidently.

"But he's not real. Vincent says you and Daddy put the presents there" Tayla said.

Logan looked at her, "Tayla, we're asleep when those presents get here."

"Nuh-uh! You put them there!" she protested.

Logan sighed, "You wanna know how we know Santa's real?"

"How?" she asked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Cause we helped him out one time. Before you were born" Logan said.

"Really?" she asked.

"C'mere" he said. He let her settle in between us and he began the story. One I even knew myself, mostly because I was there too.

"It was about five years ago, when your mom and I were first really settling down to have a normal life" Logan began, "Well, when we got called up to the North Pole, a lot of the team thought it was some kind of stupid joke. But your mom was sort of hopping in her seat, looking like a little kid while we kept getting closer. Then, when we got there, she dragged me off and started hopping around in the snow like a little girl and asking me 'You see it? Do ya see it?' I looked up, and there was this place, it was like in a crater away from all the snow. It looked like a perfect little civilization, hidden away from the blizzards. She started pulling me toward it, and the rest of the team kind of followed. We got closer, and there were all these people. Nobody was taller than your mom. So let me tell ya, I almost made Summers a woman for the elf crack he tried."

Tayla giggled at that.

"But then, there was big red himself. Your mom looked like she was going to start hopping around again. She went up to him, acting like an absolute child, and then he told us why we were there" Logan continued.

"Why were you there?" Tayla asked.

"To help save Christmas" Logan said, "Ya see, they weren't ready in time. Because they were trying to fill everyone's Christmas lists. So the X-Men had to help out."

"But why'd he call you?" Tayla asked.

"Because apparently, he's in good with the prof" Logan said, "Now let me keep going, okay?"

Tayla nodded.

"So we worked. It was kind of a sight, 'cause nobody had really believed it. Elf and your mom were the two people with the most Christmas cheer I think I've ever seen. They were working the fastest, getting everything done perfectly. Now you must know how that felt to see. It was almost like incentive, seeing two people that I'm really close to being so spirited it wasn't even funny. We got everything done, and then Santa said he owed us. That he'd give us a favor sometime. Of course Summers and the other guys denied it, but then he said to us, just the two of us, 'If your kids ever want to see me, you can let them stay up late just once.' He knew it was all wrapped up for us. And I guess this is the year we can prove to you and your brother that it's all really true."

"It is! I know it! Can I really see him Daddy? Please, please, please?" she practically begged.

"Only if you know you can go to sleep tonight" Logan said.

"I can" she said enthusiastically.

"And by the way, you have my permission to hit your brother twice. Just for a little revenge" Logan said.

"Free reign?" Tayla asked. I wanted to laugh at that.

"Not in the face. The rest is fair game" Logan said, knowing exactly what she meant. So did I. I hated when they picked on each other, but they were kids, what could I do?

"Thanks" she said to both of us. Logan let her down and put his arm around me as she scurried out.

"I was waiting for you to tell her about that" I said.

"Give her two days. She'll find out herself" Logan said, and kissed my cheek as we settled in for the night.

_End_


	6. Issue 5

**Christmas Eve**

It was like any other day, just there were Christmas specials on every channel, I was cooking for tomorrow, and Tayla and Vincent seemed even more hyper than yesterday.

"Mom?" Vincent asked, in that tone I knew he wanted something.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What am I getting for Christmas?" he asked.

"You'll have to see tomorrow" I said, grinning.

"Can I have one thing tonight?" he asked. He took ahold of my shirt like he was little again and put his head on my side. He turned his topaz eyes up to look at me, the picture of innocence.

"You know I'm not buying that, right?" I said.

His expression went back to normal, "One thing? Please? Please? Please? I won't stop until you say yes. Please? Please? Please? Please?"

I sighed and took the large platter over to the table, setting it down, "One thing. And tonight, not right now."

He cheered quietly and hugged my waist, "Love you mom."

"Only when you want something" I said, laughing, and ruffled his hair as he left.

"Momma?" Tayla asked, standing in the doorway, "Is Vincent gonna meet Santa tonight?"

"Both of you are" I said.

"What about Daken? And Laura?" Tayla asked.

I turned back to her, grinning, "Sweetheart, do you want to find out if they'd like to?"

She beamed and looked at me, "Okay."

I smiled at her as she ran out and I contented myself to finishing the never ending pile of work I had ahead of me. I still had so much to do, to back up some things on the computer from online, which was nearly a hundred and fifty more pages of work to do, to finish putting out the presents tonight, and everything else under the sun I had to do, both for the holidays and as a routine.

"Babe, this is genius" Logan said, grinning.

"Oh god no, you are not using this on them" I said, "Behave."

"Darlin, did I ever say I was going to?" he asked.

'No, but I know you, you were thinking it. Leave it alone Logan" I said.

"Baby-" he began, going to pull me into a kiss.

Against my strained self control, I took a step back, "Promise it, or you're not getting your early Christmas present."

He looked at me in confusion, "You got me an early Christmas present?"

"You'll see. Now promise or you won't see" I said.

He sighed, "Damn. There's no negotiating with you now, is there?"

"Nope" I said. He tugged me back from where I was going to walk into the stove, and I thanked him quietly, and he said in an breathtakingly sexy, purring whisper, "Fine, I promise. But you had better come through too."

I grinned, nearly breathless, "Oh babe, you know I will."

With that, he left the room, and I was tempted to listen in, but he'd behave for me, I knew it. He could never use Santa as a threat when he had me to deal with. I grinned, oh tonight was gonna be good.

_TBC_


	7. Issue 6

**Christmas Eve (Part 2)**

Tayla reclined in my arms, sleepy. Vincent was playing his DS over in the chair. It was almost midnight, but I'd already called in my favor from the big guy. The only thing I wanted at Christmas, was to get my kids to believe anything was possible. That had to happen tonight. Tayla sat up, suddenly alert. That was when I heard it too. Jingle bells overhead, the sound of reindeer close by.

"Oh my god....it's Santa" Vincent said, sitting there.

With a hearty 'ho ho ho' there he was himself, waiting to meet them. Tayla gasped and grinned more brightly than I'd ever seen her grin, "I knew you were real!"

Vincent was staring, marveling open mouthed. I was pretty sure this was the first time he'd been proven wrong at anything.

"You...you exist" he said quietly.

"Well of course I do" Santa said to him, "and you were wanting Legacy Of Kain this year, weren't you?"

Vincent nodded mutely. Santa displayed him with a box that was wrapped, but I could tell the whole set was in there. But Tayla's present...was moving. She gasped and held it close to her, "A kitty!"

I grinned, leaning around to stroke it's fur, "She's beautiful Tayla."

Logan glanced to Santa, and they both had this smile of respect for one another.

"Now it's time you both go to bed" Santa said to them with a wink. Vincent got up almost mechanically, still in complete awe, and went to go put down his present. I was surprised, he was never this good usually.

"You can take those with you" Santa told them.

"Really!?" Tayla asked.

He smiled, "Really."

She grinned at me, and hugging the kitten close, she said very quietly, "Thanks Momma."

I brushed my fingers through her hair and carried her upstairs. The kitten in her arms was orange and white, a tiny little tabby.

"Can I name her Peach?" Tayla asked.

"Name her whatever you want" I said.

"Hm..." she sat on her bed and thought about it for a minute, "Amenti. Like the cat in Vladimir Tod."

"Okay then. You and Amenti get some rest" I said, putting her down in her bed. The kitten curled up by her side and she sighed, "This is the best Christmas ever."

I kissed her forehead and said quietly, "You say that every year." But she was already asleep.

I went back downstairs and smiled to Santa, "Thank you. I needed to show them."

He smiled, "No trouble at all. In fact...I would like to meet more of the kids I deliver to. But, this is good too."

I smiled, "Thank you again."

He put two small, wrapped gifts in my hands and said, "It's my job." With that, he was gone, and the jingle bells started again.

The little boxes in my hands read 'Nikki' and 'Logan'.

~Christmas Morning~

Logan and I curled up on the couch with our presents. He seemed hesitant to open his, but I had opened mine the minute I woke up. It was beautiful, and probably a sign. It was an ornate silver cross, with blue highlighting the carved in part in the center and throughout. It was like something Kurt would wear. But still I put it on, my everlasting taste for jewlery present, and went downstairs to watch the kids open theirs. I had to say it, this Christmas, no one was dissapointed. Cadie and Amenti took to each other like birds of a feather. Maybe because they were two female animals in this crazy place. But I knew the feeling.

Tayla ran up to me and hugged me tightly, "I love you Momma."

"Love you too sweetheart" I said, "Go on, go play."

She grinned and hopped down, and I smiled. I picked up my mug, of warmed blood rather than tea, and sipped at it. It truly was the best Christmas ever.

_The End_


	8. Issue 7

**Snowed In With Elie (One-shot)**

I sighed as I sat down. The thick snow meant one thing...Elie's family would have to stay. Now I didn't mind, but Logan...well, he didn't love my sister all that much...

"Oh god" Logan said, closing his eyes after I told him they'd have to stay.

"Babe, it's not that bad" I said quietly.

"Your sister's spending a night and you think it's not that bad?!" he asked.

"and Jareth. He's her better half you know" I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

He sighed and sunk into the chair. I climbed onto his lap, kissing his neck gently, "You know, if you behave, I'll reward you tonight..."

He pulled me tighter against him, kissing me hard. That had been both expected and welcome. He held me close just as I heard Elie walk in, "O-kay....I'm leaving the room now."

Jareth laughed, but didn't tell her that it was exactly what Logan wanted.

I drew back, panting, "God you are bad."

He grinned playfully, "Only when I want to be babe."

"Ooh Nikki and Logan all up in a tree, doing something that sure ain't kissing..." Elie said.

I reached up and whacked her arm, "Who the hell have you been hanging out with?"

"Well...." Elie said, and I stopped wanting to know, "Connor taught me that."

I burst out laughing, "Remeber when you made him dress up like Jareth? That was the only spice that ever came of that doorknob."

She gave me this dumbfounded look, like she couldn't believe I'd insulted the man that was both of our former love, and her eyes narrowed for a moment, "You've been listening to the Blackholes and Revelations album again haven't you?"

I grinned, "Girl you know me, Muse is my muse."

She shook her head, knowing full well that she couldn't pick my tastes for me. Besides, it wasn't like me to listen to a whole album through, but that was what I did with Muse. I loved all of their music, surprisingly. They could very well be my favorite band.

"Come on my love" Jareth said to Elie. He put his arms around her and whispered, though I could full well hear, "Time on my hands could be time spent with you." I wanted to gag. The man quoted music _way_ too much. But Elie giggled and waved at us as she walked out with him. I put my head down on Logan's shoulder, and he laughed, "Now you see what I mean?"

"We will always war when it comes to Elie my love, it's inevitable" I said.

He gently pushed me back to look at me, "Are you absolutely sure she's your sister?"

"Logan" I said.

"Just checking" he said.

"You would not off her otherwise, you hear me?" I said, reaching for his collar.

He grinned and in a flash, I was on my back on the couch, him hovering over me. A slow, sinister smile spread across my lips, "Oh you want to play?"

I flipped him over with ease, so I was straddling his waist. My hips lightly brushed his jeans and I grinned, "I probably should of worn a skirt today, don't you think? That way I could tease you a little more."

"This is good" he said, his voice betraying his smirk. Then, with an eloquent grace I'd never noticed I had, I stood up on the other side of the couch. He looked at me, "What're you doing?"

"Seeing what I can get away with. Come with me" I said with a dark smile. He knew I was in the mood to play with him. At vampire speed I took off up the stairs and around a corner. I allowed a few human paced footsteps before I went down the other hall. It felt like something out of Dracula 2000, with Mina and the brides. It almost felt like there were curtains billowing around me, though there weren't; an illusion of the wind.

I ducked into an empty room, one that I'd been in recently. I liked this room for a lot of reasons. It had a beautiful view of the lake, and I liked to sketch in here. It was secluded, and quiet. You'd think in a mansion this big, there'd be more of a reprieve from my kids' antics, but there usually wasn't. So when I wanted real peace and quiet, I came here. But it wasn't the only reason I loved this room. I climbed out on the ledge and climbed onto a low part of the roof. Scaling, I stepped into nearly hip-deep snow. It was cold, instantly soaking through the leg of my jeans. This old house could surely take hell, that was for sure.

I stepped back, onto my ledge. I heard sounds ahead, and was tempted to go back inside, but I crouched, using the snow for cover, as I heard the snow crunching come closer from in front of me.

"Boo" Logan said from behind me.

I jumped, and saw what had been making the footsteps. A goblin named Cob was hopping through the snow. I looked at Logan and my eyes filled with a mix of pride and burning rage, "You went to my sister after you say you hate her?"

"Not her, Jareth. He is her better half you know" Logan said playfully, going to lift me up. I took a step, "Not right now Logan, right now I am very tempted to push you off the roof."

He grinned and picked me up, "Sounds like when we first got together."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Oh boy."

He kissed me lightly, "Now you come on. Game's over."

I laughed quietly, "That depends...you wanna see if you can keep up?"

"Baby, I'm not in the mood for goofing off tonight" he said, "You and I need to get to business."

"Damn" I said quietly, "and here I thought you were on a vacation."

He grinned, "Let's just say your sister better stay the hell out of our room."

He put me down inside, and of course, walking into our room was Elie going through my closet, asking me over her shoulder where my t-shirt with Jacob Black on his motorcycle was.

I grabbed her by the back of the shirt, "Elie, out. Now. Please."

"Okay fine! I'll be back when you're done" she said.

I locked the door as she walked out. I looked back to Logan, "Now I know what you mean. But I still love her."

"She's your sister, if you could've picked her-" he began.

"I still would've" I said.

He sighed, "What am I gonna do with you?"

I grinned, leaning close, "I can think of a few things."

_End_


	9. Issue 8

**Spirit Games**

Chapter 1

There it was again. That familiar presence. How had I not figured it out before? It was just so real, that it wasn't even funny. Truth be told, I knew there was nothing in the room with me. No sound escaped my ears, no scent registered in my mind. A light touch just barely was on my shoulder and I jumped. I turned around, looking for the source of the very real touch, and started to feel a little scared when there had been nothing behind me. I swear to god if something says my name-

"Boo" I heard a whisper, and I jumped with a scream.

I heard laughter and turned to look at Daken, "You little...." I lunged at him, tackling him to the floor, "What the hell?!"

"It's fun psyching you out like that" he said, grinning.

"I'm so very glad I amuse you" I said sarcastically and got up. He pissed me off so much sometimes....

"Nikki c'mon, wait, I'm sorry" he said.

"Yeah right" I said and walked out.

He went after me, catching my arm and turning me to face him. I glared at him. He pulled me against his chest and put his arms around me, "Now if you put up your arms, we'd be hugging."

"I'm very tempted to kick you in the crotch, know that?" I said.

He sighed and put his head on top of mine. I sighed, but I wouldn't be able to get him off. He played with a strand of my hair and sighed quietly, "What ever happened to having fun with me?"

"I don't exactly love you the same way anymore Daken" I said with a sigh.

He gently turned my face to see him, "and I don't believe that."

He put his head back down on mine, and instinctively, I wrapped my arms around him too. He gave a small chuckle, "Was that so hard?"

"So why the hell did you scare me?" I asked.

"You already looked freaked out" he said, "Sorry." He rubbed my back and I laughed, "You just love feeling me up today, don't you?"

He turned his head to whisper in my ear, "You know it's always been hard for me to control myself around you."

I laughed and swatted at his arm, "Yeah, I do know. Remember the graveyard?"

"Remember the party?" he asked.

"Nice" I said.

"Thank you" he replied with a chuckle.

I sighed, "Just stay there next time so I can see you."

"What?" he asked.

"When you tapped me, what the hell did you do, duck?" I asked.

"I didn't tap you. I'd like to, but..." he said as a wide grin spread over his face.

"Oh fuck you, you know what I mean" I said.

"No, I don't, my mind will always be in the gutter with you" he said.

"When you touched my shoulder in there, what did you do, duck under the bed or something? Because that wasn't funny" I said.

He looked at me in confusion, "I never touched you Nikki."

I sighed, "Daken, really. There was no one else in there."

He broke into a grin, "Maybe I'm not the only one who wants to bite your neck..."

"Shut up" I said, batting at him. His freakish innuendo always made me smile.

His hands grasped my behind for a moment, making my eyes widen as he whispered in my ear, "Control with you has never been a problem since you're so durable." My hips touched his and for the slightest of moments, it turned me on. He took a small sniff of my scent and sighed, "Oh Nikki, what will I do with you?"

"Let go of me?" I asked.

He sighed and his hand moved. For a moment I wondered what the hell I was doing, trapped between my best friend and a very awkward situation.

"Nikki, would you like it if I gave you what my father doesn't?" he asked quietly, backing me into the wall.

"Daken-" I began, trying to break his hold.

"Yes or no" he murmured into my ear. His hand squeezed my backside while his other hand traveled down my denim-encased thigh. I couldn't answer. For one, it surprised me how much he was turning me on after so long, and two, it was just about as wrong as it could get right now. If there was nothing between me and Logan, then it wouldn't be wrong, but I love Logan with all my heart, and Daken was simply my best friend...but his touch was just feeling so right. He waited very patiently, stroking circles on my thigh.

"No" I finally murmured.

"Oh?" he asked, and his hand slipped inside my jeans. I wanted to protest, but was cut off as he caressed me. A trail of warmth filled me and I wanted to moan, but bit it back. "Daken, just let it go, please" I said.

"You still want me" he murmured, stroking some very sensitive places.

"Stop" I said. The protest was weak and I knew it.

He chuckled, his tongue stroking my ear lightly, "Are you sure you don't want me to keep going?" With that, he rubbed harder and I felt my knees give out. He held me up with his hands and I looked at him, "Stop."

"Tell me like you mean it. Because all I hear is you wanting me to keep going" he said, rubbing me harder. I moaned, unable to hold it in. I had to gain my rational mind from somewhere, but apparently my body was doing my thinking today.

"Daken, just give it up" I said, a touch of anger in my voice. He pressed me into the wall and suddenly, tension released in my body. I bit back a cry. He grinned, seeing me start to slip from his grip. I took a deep, shuddering breath and looked at him, "Why the hell do you want me now?"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I want something I can't have?" he asked.

"Let me go" I said with more of my mind in place. His touching had halted, giving me a small window of opportunity to get free.

"Nikki, you want me and you know it" he said.

I started to push him back when I looked at him, realization crossing my mind, "You manipulative bastard. You're fucking controlling me!"

He let out a sigh, "I can't control it Nikki. I want you to want me."

My eyes burned with anger, "and I never will."

He didn't look hurt by my words, rather he kissed me hard, backing me into the wall again. What the hell, how long could he try to prove a point he didn't have?

After a few moments, he drew back. He looked me in the eyes, "My father may have your heart. I may not be able to have you like I want to, but just know, there are times when you are the only thing on my mind."

With that, he let me go. I felt like I would sink to my knees, but I didn't. He turned and walked away and I went back inside my room. Holy shit...that was not an easy thing to describe, even mentally. So what the hell was that?

_TBC_


	10. Issue 9

Chapter 2

"Wow." The truth was, my normal everyday mutant/vampire/werewolf/human friends couldn't handle the severity of the weird going on here. That was why I asked Chase to come over.

"So...let me get this all straight. Your best friend, who by marriage is now your stepson, wants you. And showed you. and the house may be haunted" he said, leaning on his arm. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, "Nikki you can be one lucky bitch sometimes."

I had to crack a smile at that, but I walked over and sat down on the couch next to him. He put his arm around me like we always did. "I don't think I am. This is just so difficult, I mean, why the hell did it have to be him that wants me? I love Logan, with all my heart and soul, but Daken...he and I had such a sexy, passionate relationship, and I did genuinely love him. I just...found my soul mate. I don't think he has yet."

"So you like Claudine, you just don't think she's 'the one' for him?" Chase asked.

"Yeah. I mean god, this is just like how he used to be. I mean...man, he could see a girl across a crowded room and swear he was in love with her. They'd date under the radar for maybe two, three months, and there went the relationship" I said. I'd been tempted to grab a beer, but I'd been avoiding drinking for a long time, I didn't need to go back down that road.

"Alright, here's the burning question, do you love him?" Chase asked.

"Not the way he loves me" I said.

"So you don't want him?" Chase asked.

"No. I want him here, but that's about it" I said.

"You've never fantasized about him? About what it'd be like to have him touch you ways Logan does. Or maybe harder. You've never fantasized making love to him in his bed in the dead of night. You've never thought of just a one night affair, just to feel what you had with him, one more time?" Chase asked.

I sat back, "Well I never did 'till now!"

He laughed, "With me and my negitive mind aside, you honestly never thought about him that way?"

"No, but I'm sure he's thought of me that way, more than once" I said.

Chase sighed and rubbed my arm, "That's the difficult part. It's an unrequeted love. He and I need to have a beer sometime."

"What happened?" I asked.

He sighed again, leaning back, "Jake and I...didn't work out. It's been hard. I got in pretty deep." He looked to me, "I love him Nikki. But he doesn't love me."

It was my turn to sigh as I put my arms around his big chest, putting my head on his shoulder. At 6'3'' I was dwarfed by his size, like I was with Sal, Sal being two inches shorter.

"Chase, it's not your fault" I said.

"No, because I had to love a guy that was really straight" Chase said. He honestly looked like he was going to cry.

"Hey, whatever happened to the female populace? I'm sure there are plenty of women out there that could be your girl, or guys even" I said.

He chuckled, "Nikki, it's not that easy. I _love_ him. I can't break my own heart trying to pull away. Jake can, but I can't."

I felt it again, that presence, and I stood up, "What the hell do you want?"

Chase looked at me like I'd lost it, "Who are you talking to?"

Then, something shoved Chase to the side to climb on the couch. I heard it.

"What the hell?" Chase said.

"C'mon love, don't say ya don't remember me? Do ya even remember the other freaky darlings?" a very familiar, British accented voice said.

"Rodney Skinner ya bum what the hell? You trying to prank me?" I asked with a laugh, "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough. Ya mind if I-" he began.

"Yes" I said.

"Still quick as a whip. Now can I have some clothes or something, the weather here is almost as bad as Mongolia in 1899" he said. I heard clinking and the door swung back open to reveal a floating coat carrying a glass of brandy, just like the old days. I grinned, "So the others are still alive too?"

"Not Quartermain. He kicked the bucket about ten years after you left us. And Dorian...damn the bastard, he was probably the one that caused it" Skinner said.

"Sawyer?" I asked, He was a sweet, boyishly cute American spy who'd aided the team and stayed with after the 1899 Phantom's Raid. I'd only been a baby back then, but I'd grown up knowing who they were. The League.

"So you want in after all this time?" he asked me.

"What? No, Skinner, I'm out of the business all together. I'm done being a hero. I'm just...freelance, ya know?" I said, "Sorry."

He laughed, "Don't tell that to me love, try telling it to him."

Skinner drank his brandy while I looked up. I hadn't sensed him waiting, but when he rounded the corner, he was the same. He smelled the same, and looked the same, although his eyes had aged considerably since the last time I'd looked into them. With a warm smile, I rose, "Sawyer. I missed you old friend."

A grin crossed his face that made him look like a boy again. "Nikki. You too vampire girl."

With a laugh, we crossed the room to each other. "Are the others here too?"

"No, just me and Skinner. It's bad enough" he said with a chuckle.

I held onto him. He smelled like licorice and tobacco, just like the old days when he was taking over for Alan. When we stood there, and I smiled at him, it was the good old days again. London in 1915.

"Still hooking up with vampires?" Sawyer asked me.

"Still shooting first, asking questions later?" I asked coyly right back.

He grinned, "I've got better aim."

"I've got better taste" I said.

He laughed, and we went to go sit down together. This was turning from difficult to downright strange. My old friends were here, the LXG needed me again, so that meant there was a good possiblity Chase would want to come with, and end up running into guess-who again. Not to mention, the hundred something year old mansion still had a ghost that I was sure was not Skinner. How the hell would I get out of this one?


	11. Issue 10

Chapter 3

Things had changed a helluva lot since I was a kid, but this mansion almost made me believe differently. I'd managed to shoo them out for a window of time so I could investigate this, alone. My near silent footfalls barely made the ancient floorboards creek. I wanted to shudder, thinking of all the horrendous things an invisible opponent could do before I had the chance to turn around. I wanted to send down my claws, but if it were a peaceful spirit with only a need for guidance, then I would have to leave myself open...which I hated.

There was a misty figure in the hallway ahead of me, and I could tell it was not my reflection on the frosted glass. There was that human instinct again, the one I always ignored. Even inhumans were born with the human 'fight or flight' reflex, but right now that was telling me to run away screaming.

"Who are you?" I asked, "What do you want here?"

The figure began to turn, and I backed up. This was no comforting presence, this wasn't even remotely close to the feeling I had earlier. The creature looked to be made of mist, with almost glowing razor sharp teeth, and only sunken spaces where its eyes would be. It turned to me, hissing, a snakelike tongue darting out from goblin like teeth, and I started backing up. Damn the human reflexes. But I sure as hell was not going to fight something I knew I couldn't win against. I turned and ran. I didn't get far, maybe a few feet before something tore into my leg. I felt blood as I fell and I turned. It looked like a massive, demonic Predator X, hulking over me like a beast in an old Hercules story. Though I didn't have the strength of a hundred men. Not against this thing. What I'd always hated about fighting demons, was I was usually pretty powerless against something like them. But damn it, there it was again. The familiar presence. And it threw the demon off me. But the difference was, this time when I saw, I couldn't move. There was no instinct. The only instinct I had was to cry.

My father was standing in front of me. I knew it was, jaguar form or not. My father had once perfected all forms of lycanthropy, even if he'd been born a regular werewolf. It came with the mystical territory. I reached out, my hand brushing soft fur, and the jaguar put its tail around my arm. Then it let go. I didn't move, not even to hold my healing wound. I watched while the goblin looking demon virtually got its ass handed to it by my dead father who was currently in the form of a were-jaguar. No, that didn't sound crazy at all.

It disappeared, and then there was my father, "It won't be back. Not here anyway. You, your family and friends and this place are sacred to it and other demons now."

"Dad...." I began.

He reached out with a hand. I grasped it. I didn't let go, "Daddy, I'm sorry. I was a coward, otherwise I would've-"

"Shhh, no you weren't. Look at me. Protecting your family and the people you love is not cowardice. In fact, I didn't want you to come" he said.

"You didn't?" I asked.

"No. I would've rather died, which I did, than see you get hurt. You're my baby girl. One of my last living kids, and we all know why. You're strong, but this whole thing is stronger" he said.

"How do I fight it? What do I fight? Who killed you?" I asked.

He laughed, "Anything stupid enough to come after you is what you fight. And death killed me, the literal man. Romulus gave the order, and it was off with my head and let me burn. Little did the know 'eh?" he asked.

"Dad, you're dead, you can't be an optimist" I said.

"Actually being dead seems to give me more privileges than I ever had. I watch over your mother closely, but you know how to summon me when you need me" he said.

"Were you here earlier?" I asked.

"Nope. But with that thing gone, you'll only need to worry about me. But you can call on me, lord knows I don't want to walk in on something" he said, looking away with this look that erased all doubt he was my father. I smacked his arm, "Daddy, I love Logan. He's my husband."

"God, hearing words I never needed to know! You're young, love and husband shouldn't have been spoken yet!" he said, laughing.

"I'm a hundred and thirteen years old!" I said, "It was meant to be spoken decades ago!"

He laughed and looked at me, "A year shy of a decade, 'eh?"

I felt a light blush touch my cheeks, "Yeah."

"He better be good to you" he said in that ever so fatherly tone.

"Stick around, you'll find out for yourself" I said.

"You mind a while? Can I hang out where they can see me so I can meet my grandkids?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course. I have some explaining to do for today, but it'll be worth it" I said.

I rose with a sigh and looked back. Nothing was there, not even blood from my wound. My father had disappeared, and then I heard the TV click on downstairs. Dead or alive, men were always predictable.


	12. Issue 11

Chapter 4

It had been hours later. I'd finally gotten a chance to relax tonight. I called the hotel Sawyer and Skinner were staying at and talked to them a bit, finally letting them know I'd contact them again in a few days. They said they could handle that. Then, I sat down to watch a long-distance Bears game on digital and I completely fell asleep.

I didn't know how long I'd been asleep, but it felt all too short with Logan lifting me up. I blinked to clear the haze in my vision, "Babe?"

"It's okay darlin, go back to sleep. I'm just taking you upstairs" he said quietly, kissing my lips lightly. I let my eyes fall closed and leaned my head on his shoulder, "Is Daddy still here?"

"Yeah. He's watching the Leafs game. You mind if I....?" he began.

"Go ahead. Just come join me when you're done" I murmured, too tired to get real volume in my voice. Logan set me down in bed, moving the covers away before he pulled them over me. Once the soft, warm blankets touched my skin, consciousness was a lot harder. "Sleep" Logan said quietly, kissing my forehead, "I'll be there soon." I took a deep, contented breath and let it out in a sigh, "Love you." I heard his reply, and smiled as I fell back asleep.

~_Logan POV~_

She curled into a ball under the blankets, instantly falling asleep. I wanted to join her, but my stomach said otherwise. She looked so beautiful, so small and fragile all curled up like that. She'd put on an ordinary pair of black sweatpants and a t-shirt. Her hair fell down around her face, still slightly damp from an earlier shower, but she was still perfect. I hung up my jacket, leaving my shoes by the vent and went to go get something to eat before I went to bed with her.

"She okay?" her father called.

"Yeah, she's just sleeping. So what'd she do today anyway?" I asked.

"We fought a demon that could've killed her" he said.

I paused, "Gotta ask, did you purposely endanger her life, or was that just a side effect of coming here?"

"Don't underestimate her" he simply said.

"Don't think she can do everything. You've been dead, and you clearly haven't been here the whole time. I've known and loved your daughter for a day shy of nine years. Don't tell me things I know about her" I said.

He stood up and tried to stare me down, "and I've been protecting my daughter for all of her life. Don't tell me what I know myself."

"Maybe it's time you let me handle protecting her" I said. "After all, you've gotta go back to the grave don't ya? So give God my regards, but I'm the one looking out for her now."

"She made you believe" he said as I started walking away.

I turned to look at him, "She's living proof there is a God. She believes, so I do."

"So you really love her?" he asked.

"No, I've just been here for nine years because she's got a great body, what the hell do you think?" I asked, walking off to get something to eat. I was done with this.

"You do, or you don't?" he asked.

I turned to see him, as it was pretty clear the spirit thing let him do whatever he wanted, "Why the hell are you questioning it? Of course I love her. We have a life, a family. I'd die for her. You haven't been here to really know her, but I have. I know things about her you couldn't know in ten lifetimes. Just accept the fact that we've both found each other, and we're not letting go."

"Damn. How much older than her are you?" her father asked.

I grinned, "Well, I just pretty much got memories of my birthday unearthed within the past year, so pretty close to four years and two days. Give or take an hour or two."

Her father looked at me for a long time while I made something to eat and began to eat.

"Take care of her for me then. Because this decade, it's just the beginning" he said.

"You just figuring this out? She loves me, as long as she wants me I'll be here" I said.

I heard that tone that I knew he was smiling, "Good boy."

I turned around to look at him, but he was gone. Damn.

I finished my food so I could go to sleep, and then walking back up the stairs I said, knowing he could full well hear me, "If you're going to hang out, just leave her alone. She doesn't need to keep having her past bother her."

I almost expected a reply, but there was none. Smiling to myself, I walked back into the bedroom.

_~Nikki POV~_

The only proof that time had passed as I slept was the feeling of Logan climbing into bed with me after the long day. I turned to snuggle into his warm chest, "Hey."

"Hey baby" he said, kissing my nose gently.

I smiled, "He still here?"

"He left" Logan said.

I shrugged and cuddled closer to him, "I missed you."

"Missed you too" he murmured, wrapping his arms around me and holding me close.

I closed my eyes and listened to his heartbeat, "I love you. So much."

His fingers gently ran through my hair, "I love you too. Just get some sleep baby, I know you need it." His heartbeat was like a lullaby, and soon, it was the only music I needed to hear as my dreams tugged me under again.

_End_


	13. Issue 12

**Elie and Cob..nuff said**

"I wanna change the channel!" Elie shouted, jumping like a child.

"I like this channel!" Cob argued from the couch.

"I don't care!" Elie yelled, "It's my house!"

"Oh boy...." I said, looking at Jareth, "I feel your pain."

"Oh no you don't. You don't live with him" Jareth said.

"I meant my sister, but whatever" I said.

He sighed and went over to Elie, putting his arms around her. He whispered in her ear and brushed her hair out of her face. I wanted to gag. Elie giggled like a moron and picked up the goblin and hugged him like mad. Whatever Jareth had said, I was glad I didn't hear.

Elie looked at Cob, "Wanna play video games?"

He looked at her suspiciously before agreeing. I sat on the arm of the couch, staying for a bit. There was no one at home, with Tayla forcing Sal to take her shopping, Logan at work, and Vincent at a friend's. Laura had gone to San Fransisco for the day, and Daken and Claudine were off being Daken and Claudine. So I was alone in the giant, untamable forests with none other then my psychotic two-month-older-but-acted-like-she-was-little-sister Elie. She was trying to blow up Cob's spaceships. It looked like a bad Atari remake. So I got up and walked out of the room. Her kids were napping peacefully, feats I'd missed from my own kids, who were my angelic, yet hyper little sunshines. Jareth was working at the kitchen table, as usual, so I just grabbed a bottle of juice and sat down across from him, enjoying the peace and quiet.

"You wish for another child" he said quietly. Most humans would've missed it, but he was intending to see if I was paying attention.

I looked up and sighed, "My wishes never come true."

Jareth sat up, "So you do want another child?"

I sighed, pulling my knees up to my chest as I looked out the window, "Yeah. It will have been three years in August. Tayla's a smart baby girl. She started growing up already. But now...with this break we're taking....it needs to become perminant. Because there is nothing I have ever else wanted in the world than to sit there and hold my baby like a scene from a novel, without the world dying to break my concentration."

Jareth reached out to me, "You still can."

I looked at him. His two toned eyes were soley focused on me, "What, you think I should try again? But-"

"The world's peril can wait. As you've said before yourself, there are others to handle it" he said. He reached out and looked at me intensely, his hand on my own, "I personally think you need something to celebrate."

I smiled and looked at Jareth, "Thanks. And go do what you do, cause work just doesn't seem to be working."

Jareth smiled and went to go to Elie as I left out the back door. I did want a baby, but maybe...I doubted right now. I walked back toward the house with a sigh, and there was Sal's car parked outside. I walked inside and Tayla jumped up, throwing her arms around me. I picked her up and hugged her close, kissing her forehead, "Where'd you go all day? I got lonely."

She giggled and grinned, "I went shopping."

"I have never seen so many plush dolls in my entire life" Sal said.

I busted up laughing and sat down on the couch with her, "Do you like being the baby of the family?"

"Kinda..." she said, and then gasped, "Did you drink the spegetti sauce?!"

I looked at her a moment, "Elaborate sweetie."

"Are you prego!?" she yelled and I busted up laughing, kicking Sal in the back. He turned a deep red at that, because clearly he'd taught her.

"No sweetie, I'm not. Not yet anyway. Would you like a little brother or sister?" I asked.

"No, not yet! I'm not even three! Let the presents keep coming!" she said. I laughed and held her close, "The presents will always keep coming, you're the little princess remember?"

"Little super hero" she corrected. I laughed, "Right."

She held onto me and I sighed. Even if now wasn't the right time, she'd grow up one day. I didn't want that day to come. But like all things, childhood ended.

"Why don't we go build a snow man?" I asked her.

She grinned, "I thought you'd never ask!"

_fin_


	14. Issue 13

**New Years Eve with A Twist**

The plans; drinking, partying, and breaking resolutions by 1 AM. The actuality...was a little harder to explain. I can only say, it all started with needing printer ink.

Tayla was bouncing in the back seat, Vincent looking out the window, and Sal was trying to mess with my radio, when Tayla yelled, "Puppies! Can we go look, please, please, please?"

Sal looked at me and said, "Yeah Nikki, please?"

Vincent grinned and said, "We already have a dog. and a cat."

"Who by the way, acts like a dog" I chimed in.

"Please?" Tayla asked.

I sighed, "Just go look. We'll be next door."

And of course, ink in hand, Vincent had beelined for the video games. It took me a good hour to get him out of there. And of course, waiting back at the car was Tayla and Sal....and a puppy. The sweetest, cutest little puppy probably in the whole store. Half yorkie, half fox terrier, and all cute. It looked at me and I sighed, "How much was she?"

"With her stuff, about two grand" Sal said.

Vincent looked at them like they were crazy, "Are you serious? She's....a dog!"

"Her name's Jessy and she's nine weeks old. She's a puppy" Tayla said as she held the docile little thing in her arms.

"Has it been around dogs?" I asked.

"Yeah, she had pack mates" Sal said.

"Oh joy, another girl" I said with a sigh, "You're keeping her at your place?"

"Not tonight, she needs to get used to Tayla and all of you guys" he said.

"Oh god....we have to keep it in the house don't we?" I asked.

Keeping it was no problem for me, but Logan would be another story. And today, I was not feeling irresponsible. On New Years. I wanted to kill Sal right there.

"By the way, she gets freaked out easily" Sal said.

"Oh god a squirrel dog" I said.

"A yorkie fox" Tayla said. I looked at Sal, "If you value your life, stop doing things for her."

He gave up at that, but I didn't make her give it back. We would give it a day. See how it went.

New Year's night was still fun. Logan and I still drank, without going out, and kissed at our midnight and the east coast's midnight. The initial response for Jessy to Logan had been coming up and sniffing him, then stationing herself on his leg. Amenti's initial response had been a sniff of uninterest while Jessy sniffed her over. Cadie and Jessy had a real response to each other. They sniffed and barked and whined and oh boy I knew I would have a migraine by 3 AM.

When Cadie would hyperventilate, so would Jessy. They panicked each other. I had never seen a stranger pack mentality, because the only pack I'd ever been around was a werewolf pack, not a domestic dog pack.

I'd been the one to put her in her cage in the living room. And of course, about two AM, she had to go to the bathroom. That one was Sal's job. But then, he brought her upstairs. She was in her cage in the middle of the hallway where all our scents would be. Logan was listening to my tale of the day with the help of some flavored vodka as we sat on the small couch in our room.

"So he just bought it for her? A grand puppy?" Logan asked.

"I'm starting to really hate this whole imprinting thing. But she's sweet, she's cute, and I can't help loving her being a cuddler" I said.

"She needs to be trained" Logan said. I heard a loud ripping of newspaper and sighed, "She's a baby. She'll learn. And the novelty of her will wear off in a few days, she'll be part of the family." Another rip.

"The damn thing's mischievous" Logan said.

"Jessy may be, but she's also sweet" I said, "Baby, there's good and bad in every decision."

"So she wasn't like this at the place? Cause I could've sworn I heard Tayla say she was calm" Logan said, taking another drink. I curled up against his side, "It's good she can have fun, that means she likes us."

"Likes you maybe" Logan said.

"Baby, she slept on you" I said with a smile, "She loves you too."

He gripped me around the hips and pulled me onto his lap, "You're the only one that gets to sleep on me. The kids don't do it, the cat's more interested in sleeping on Laura's chair, Cadie sleeps on the floor in here, and you wonder why this puppy has a cage?"

"She can go in Tayla's room tomorrow night. She's so sweet baby, haven't you seen those eyes?" I asked.

He sighed, "How long does she stay?"

"Logan, she'll stay forever. She's so sweet" I said, "Just look at her."

"I'd rather look at you" he said, and leaned forward to kiss my neck. I took the glass out of his hand, "It's a new year. My resolution, it's time to try to get drunk."

He laughed and held me there as he kissed down my neck. I tipped my head back and downed the rest of the vodka. It burned my throat, but I let out a contented sigh afterward. Ah the fact that I was already slightly buzzed meant it was good, strong and meant to make humans admit their weakest defeats.

He started tugging on my shirt when a tiny asthmatic cough interrupted my thoughts. She was such a cute little baby...but if she kept me up all night it was not going to be pretty. But, the night wore on, with passion and loving and not sleeping until 3 AM. Then, when I was awoke by papers tearing and a little asthmatic wheeze, it was 5 AM. The same wheeze at 6. Then, full blown whining at 7, and then I went back to sleep until 9. 9 I was only up briefly, but she seemed to be okay, with maybe one or two tiny wheezes before I fell back asleep. Then, it was noon. I woke up about two minutes after noon, and had to get to work. I had things to do. But, like all things, Jessy would not be ignored. She was still so sweet it wasn't funny, just with a touch more hyper to her. I liked it. To think I'd had thoughts of bringing her back at all had been beyond me. There was hope for her, she would learn, she was after all just a puppy. Maybe she was the kind of child I needed. One to teach me patience rather than becoming a quick genius. After all, there was no genius in the future of an asthmatic toy yorkie mix that ate newspaper, but puppies could learn tricks. Old dogs could too, but that's a different story for a different day. Today is just Jessy's.

**A/N- this is a real story today! I got a yorkie fox terrier mix yesterday evening, she was kind of a spur of the moment thing, but I love her anyway. She gets along just fine with my yorkie westie mix Jack, and they're practically inseparable. And her name is really Alessandra.**


	15. Issue 14

**The Vampire, The Pravius and Siberian Tigers**

Chapter 1

It was a normal morning to say the least. Jessy curled up in my arms and was being fed by hand since she was afraid of eating in her bowl. I gave Amenti a glare for that while she just leisurely lapped at a water bowl herself. Cadie hopped around my feet and barked at Amenti, like a warning to back off Jessy. Eventually, I caved and separated the dogs from Amenti. Amenti went to go sleep in Laura's room again and Cadie retired to mine. Logan had already gone out to work and then Daken looked over to me, "So is this going to become a fucking pet hospital or what?"

I glared at him, "Jessy's welcome here, aren't you baby?"

She licked my hand and started nibbling on my fingers. With her tiny teeth on my skin it only tickled, but we had to teach her not to bite. "No" I said quietly, "Jessy, no." She let go and turned the full force of her big, pitiful brown eyes on me. I kissed her head, "Don't worry, I love you too."

Daken rolled his eyes, "So sweet it's sickening."

"Ready baby?" I asked Jessy and I held up her paw at the same time I flipped him off. Vincent busted up laughing.

There was a loud, steady knock on the front door and I reluctantly passed Jessy off to Sal and went for the door, "Hello-VIKAS!"

I was instantly picked up by my father's nearly 7-foot tall best friend and hugged very warmly into layers upon layers of down-ridden clothing.

"Jezus Vikas kill a whole flock much?" I asked.

"It's fake little angel. Now we have important matters to discuss" he said, his Russian accent thick.

I sighed, "Alright."

He pulled off the heavy down parka and gave me an envelope. It had an insignia on it that was deeply, surprisingly familiar.

"Do you remember this?" Vikas asked.

"What is it?" I asked.

"This is your family crest. This is the Clan O'Malley" Vikas said.

"What about it Vikas?" I asked.

"This letter is for you. It was written before you were born" he said. My curiosity was instantly piqued and I opened it, reading hesitantly.

My eyes widened and I murmured, "No fuckin' way."

_(A/N- Wanna know what's in the letter? Leave me a review and I might tell you early! and totally off topic, the puppy? Well we haven't really come up with a name for it, because of the fact that we found out we have no freakin clue what its gender is! So I'll keep you posted on that too, LOL)_


	16. Issue 15

Chapter 2

This was my father's letter. It was a letter to Vikas, and...oh my dear god in heaven...Romulus. Death and Romulus seemed to be all my father feared. Death had once been a living being, until I came along. Changing Logan had meant Death and I had a score to settle, and of course, the next time I'd died he'd wanted me to stay that way. A mystic muramasa blade of sorts, forged from my own magic, had killed Death and ended the bargian. Logan was free from that, his soul whole, and we were both completely unscathed, for the most part. But what I was reading, in my hands, was telling me differently. That my father had fought Death and lost. That Death had made a deal to have Romulus as my father bargianed. When my father died, Death was pissed to say the least, so he wanted me in exchange. I gave him Romulus, and he had his dues, but he was ended before he had a chance to thank me.

"Vikas...do you mean to tell me my father..." I began. I had no idea what to think. He sighed and took the letter from my hands, "Your father lost. The entire battle had been for you, for the entire family. The wager was meant for him. When you ended this, it became a legacy. There's something more that needs to be done now."

"What?" I asked.

"There is an eclipse approaching in which Death, and the Underworld in its entirety, could return to earth. There isn't a force in heaven or earth that could stop it, except you" Vikas said.

"Me? No, hell no, you can not be saying what I think you're saying" I said.

"Little Angel, I am. You and my charge will need to work together, and possibly..." He was hesitant.

"Possibly?" I asked.

"Your cousin, Drake" he said to me.

My eyes filled with an unnatural hatred at the mention of his name, "And your charge would be?"

"A young man whom I believe you'll enjoy meeting. His name is Vlad" Vikas said, "Come over to the Hidden City in three days. Because that is all the time you get."

"And if we lose?" I asked.

"Then there will not be a heaven or earth" Vikas said. It was morbid, but I didn't need to be a feral to know it was true. He left through the door and Tayla padded over to me, "Who was it mommy?"

"It was just Vikas. Come on baby, you've gotta go eat breakfast" I said. I held her closer than usual. If I lost...I couldn't even bear to think it. I could lose everything. I went inside and Laura's eyes focused on me. So did Daken and Sal. They all sensed what I didn't have to say. Claudine was holding Jessy, rubbing her behind the ears, and Daken got up. He went over to me and put his arms around me. It was the part of me that told me it felt right that I hated. He let go and I turned back, holding Tayla. Claudine sensed my unrest, and glanced over. Mentally, I showed her everything. She turned back, playing with Jessy. We all knew now. Now, it was time to pray we would win.


	17. Issue 16

Chapter 3

I had to leave after two days. Finally, there I stood, out in the cold Siberian wind. I looked ahead and saw black among the white, and knew I was there. "Vikas?" I called.

The figure turned, "No, who are you?" He was young, not even eighteen I guessed. Messy black hair and stunk of vamp. "Nikki. You Vlad?" I asked. He nodded. "Great" I muttered. 'He stuck me with a kid.'

"And you would be here why?" Vlad asked.

"I'm looking for the hidden city" I said.

He looked at me, "It's about a hundred miles that way."

I gave a sigh and muttered, "Don't even know his own directions."

"Wait, who are you talking about?" Vlad asked.

"Vikas" I said, "He gave me directions here."

"No, he gave me directions here" Vlad said.

"He didn't give either of you directions here, that would be me" a voice said. It was not Vikas. Vlad snarled, "Who's there?"

"Me" a voice said.

"Who the hell is me stupid?" I asked with a sigh.

A familiar figure emerged from the snow and I sighed, "You suck. Why the hell are you here?"

"Because, there is no eclipse. We were all played" he said.

"By who?" Vlad asked.

"D'ablo" Drake said, "The bastard has Vikas going. They think the world is going to end."

"What if they're right?" I asked.

"Then we're not wrong" Vlad said.

"Then they're old fools. Let's get out of here" Drake said.

"No. We gotta see what's going to go down, because this doesn't feel right" I said.

"I agree" Vlad said.

With the two of us ganging up on him, Drake snarled, "Fine. Do it your way. I'm through."

I grabbed his arm and sighed, tugging him, "Come along Draccy boy, time to meet the family."

_A/N- sorry it's short today. I'm tired, had a real day. It'll be longer tomorrow._


	18. Issue 17

Chapter 4

We made it to the hidden city, and just in time. Vikas took our parkas and then we went into this huge stained glass covered amphitheater. The snow had been brushed off to reveal the glowing moon, and the snow was lightly flurrying over the sky. I grasped Vlad's hand and held my other hand out to Drake. A moment passed between us and he grasped my hand too with a look of mistrust. Vikas stood back, and I let my power loose. Vlad did as well, his power aura a rich royal purple. Drake's was a vibrant crimson. My gold was brightest, and mingling with them, it seemed almost like mist. We all let out shouts of pure joy, our power flowing forward unbridled.

"Oh my god!" Drake shouted, and suddenly the power just surged from him, his power aura glowing brighter. The two of our hands tightened, my laugh of joy mixing with his. We looked at each other. His skin turning like rubies, his eyes a glowing flat firey red. The feelings engulfed us, the bliss and peace unbridled.

"Vikas!" Vlad shouted.

We began to glow brighter, and just suddenly, we surged. Our power turned bright white, mingling together, and I grinned, "Oh my god."

I was suddenly aware of the shadows gathering around D'Ablo, and I turned. Bright white power surged from my hands, and the guys turned to face the sky. Light blazed from us, obliterating, illuminating.

"Holy shit!" Drake shouted, watching the power break into white, sunlike tendrils and pull away from us. It was going to kill the dark, and I knew just what it was going for. I could feel it, control it, and I loved it. The skylight shattered against the power as it passed through, and like Moonstone, I flew up with it. Beyond the shower of glass, I danced in the air. My arms were out, my legs together like an olympic diver. Though the feeling was greater. I was _flying,_ flying without wings. I'd never done that before. I let out a blissful shriek as I spun, the snow swirling around me, the cold air stinging my skin, and I cheered. It felt so, so good. White tenderels flew off me into the air, joy and love and life and all that was good spinning out endlessly and I loved it!

"Nikki!" Drake cheered. He reached out and grabbed my hand and I laughed, "This is so cool!"

"You think this is cool? Boy you've never been in my place" I said, "But it is nice recreation."

With matching shouts of joy, I spun in the air, and let myself spread out. I grinned. This was so fucking fun.


	19. Issue 18

Chapter 5

I almost danced inside the house later that night. It was evening, about five o'clock, and Logan wasn't home yet. I'd been out for a few measly hours, and I was so loving it!

"Nikki, what'd you do?" Daken asked, seeing my blissfully oblivious 'fuck yeah I'm having a nice day' look.

I showed him the bright white light that could now form in my hand, mixed with my usual gold and he grinned, "Ooh, pretty."

I beamed and jumped on him, him letting out a laugh. I pinned him down on the couch, "Come running with me later."

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"Because. I want to go running tonight and it's no fun alone" I said.

He broke into a grin, "Just the immediate forest?"

"Chicken" I said.

"You forget, I have two legs not four" he said.

"Two and your brain" I said. He realized what I meant and tried to grab me to him. I jumped over him with a grin and took off for the upstairs. I was really in a good mood tonight.

Later on, around eight thirty, the hockey game was on. Daken, Sal, Chase and I went out into the snow. The cool news there, Chase was part of my pack now. He'd been a former alpha, but he could listen, he could take command pretty well. And then, the three of us phased. Daken was a good sport and just ran with us. My smile stretched across my face as we ran, and tonight, I was finally at peace. Tonight, I had nothing to worry about. Tonight, it was all good, and I'll be damned if it wouldn't stay that way.

_End_


	20. Issue 19

**A Night With Logan**

The New Years celebrations hadn't seemed to die down any in the past week. Getting through the city, people still crowded around bars and clubs, dying to get inside and forget their worries. I could almost see some of the thoughts of the people present. The women, trying to forget an ex, the young men craving that first sip of alcohol or that first dance with the playboy model girl. I knew what it was like, to live that pitiful life and not know how far you could come. Logan put his arm around me, "Thinking?"

I glanced back to him, "Kind of."

He held me against his side with one arm while he drove with his opposite hand. I knew what it was like to be like them, but I'd only been like them at my weakest. Logan drove up to a restaurant we both knew pretty well and smiled at me, "You sure you wanted to go out tonight?"

I smiled at him, "Well as appealing as just laying in bed with you is, I think I needed to get out of the house before I went stir crazy."

He smiled at me and started out, with me following his lead. I'd clearly decided against chivalry tonight. I just wanted to relax.

"Darlin..." Logan said as I hopped up on the curb rather than waiting for him. I turned back with a smile, "C'mon, you can make it."

He reached out to me and pulled me against him, kissing me gently. I started to relax in his hold, and with a sigh, I just stayed close to him.

I was not one to do fancy anything. I wasn't girly, I didn't like chick flicks or shopping through places cheerleaders would approve of or anything like that. My idea of dressing up was a lot different than other people's. I frequented Hot Topic, so it was pretty clear. But tonight, thankfully, this place had the quaintness of the diner in the Twilight movie. We sat, and we talked, and I filled him in on everything. The entire fact was, I was just happy to be able to tell him everything that had happened recently.

Eventually, the night wore down, and we headed home with promises for him to let me watch Vampire Diaries without complaint, which he actually never complained over. He knew he was lucky I wasn't one of those girls that had to watch drama TV and all that crap.

Now honestly, I bet I sound a lot like I'm complaining over my life, but let me tell you, I'm not complaining at all. I love my life. I don't love having to work, but...well, I'll tap into funds eventually. I just don't want to become dependent on it.

And that brings us to now.

I snapped shut my journal and lay in bed for a moment, thinking. I was kinda tired, but there was work to be done, things to be taken care of. Things that would take the better part of a month. Logan entered the room and I got up and put my journal and pen on the desk.

"Thinking again?" he asked me with a smile.

"Come here" I said. He went over and lay down, letting me climb into his arms.

"You know, I may not say it as often as I think it, but I love you" he said quietly.

I glanced back to him, "And I love you. But you knew that already."

We smiled at each other, and he just lay there with me. A year short of a decade, and I still acted like a teenager with him. It was simple proof that age is really but a number. How else could I pull off acting like I do? With another smile, I abandoned my thoughts and just lay in his arms, content.

_End_


	21. Issue 20

**The Lazy Day**

To be honest, after waking up at 5-something AM and not getting back to bed until about 7, I really didn't want to do much at all the next few days. But there was no way anyone was going anywhere anyway. The snow was high, the roads were unpaved for miles, so it was pretty clear that it was going to be worse than hell, and not to mention that no one was going to clear out a spot for a jet to land to come pick us up. But so far, it was ten AM, and I was just laying in bed, thinking.

I was actually nicely rested after being tired the past few days. Jessy was a lot more work than anyone had thought, being a high maintenance puppy. Between today and yesterday, I hadn't had to do anything. Sure, I had to try to head out a while tomorrow, but there was no necessity for anything. It made me a little ticked off, but I'd handle it just fine. Besides, I was already tempted to shove certain people off cliffs...

I got up, went over to the closet and pulled on some clean clothes, and went downstairs. Vincent was sitting there playing against Sal on one of his video games stationed at the TV, Laura, Daken or Claudine nowhere in sight, and Tayla was coloring a picture on the floor. Jessy was probably still upstairs since Cadie had been lifted up to sit on the couch with Vincent and Sal.

For lack of anything better to do, I just made breakfast and went out into the living room to watch them play video games. After half an hour of that, I swore I lost brain cells. I may have been 'one of the guys' my whole life, but some male things were just beyond me. The endless sports, the endless video games, endless sex was a whole 'nother ballpark, so I wasn't even going there. The change in my thoughts made me smile.

"Nikki, I just gotta ask...what the hell are you doing?" Sal asked and looked at me like I was psychotic.

"Watching you play" I said.

"No offence, it's a little creepy watching you smile when I just blew up a tanker full of Russians" Sal said.

"I wasn't smiling at that, though I would've if Vincent had done it" I said.

"So can I blow up stuff in real life?" Vincent asked with a huge grin.

I started to grin at him, "Come here, let me show you something cool."

He put the game on pause and leapt up with a cheer. Tayla even made Sal follow with us.

I took out a test tube from under the sink, (courtesy of Hank McCoy), and filled it about halfway with sugar. I turned on the stove, letting the flame flicker for a moment before I took something else to hold the tube at a distance and held it out. The white quickly turned into a black, bubbling liquid. Vincent was staring. I turned it to the side, catching part of the flame in it, and turned it upright. It was on fire. Vincent made a squeeking noise, and I moved it so the pure black carbon dripped into the sink as it bubbled over and created a fireball.

"Oh my god that is so cool!" Vincent shouted.

I laughed, "I just gave away eighth grade science for you."

He stared at me, watching me shut off the stove and let the flame flicker out over the sink. Then, with a throw that would've made Babe Ruth proud, I smashed the test tube into the garbage can.

"Why'd you do that?!" Vincent asked.

"Because if we put water on it, it would've exploded" I said.

"Aww...I wanted to see that" Vincent said.

I lead him back to the living room and Logan was waiting in there, looking at me, "So, Frankenstein's a mad scientist?"

I smiled, "Just a little chemistry baby."

"Perfect" he said and pulled me off my feet to kiss him.

He kissed me fully on the lips, passionately, and held me tightly to him.

"Meet me upstairs" Logan murmured to me.

I gave him a grin and went over to Sal, "Keep them occupied, okay?"

"Nikki, since when do I not cover you?" he said, "Now go. Enjoy your life."

I gave him a hug and practically ran upstairs. As one for secrecy, this time, let's just say I was right to run to get there.

_End_


	22. Issue 21

**In Action**

Chapter 1

_1998_

The C-130 helicopter flew over Lagos, and I held onto the bottom of it. I was intercepting the arrival of a Russian oil tycoon. Most importantly, hired by Japanese for a million dollars to take this guy out. It made me smile to think of all the money that would be in my pocket after this. I was buying the boys at the bar a round of scotch.

The helicopter began to hover over the Cessna I was aiming for, and with a grin, I dropped. The automatic felt weightless across my back for a moment before I landed. I grabbed the hull and cut my way in in, firing immediately. Bullets pierced the flesh of the soldiers and bodyguards inside, a shower of sulfur tainted blood spraying the back of the hull. The pilot's brain was blown out and I stood, an automatic in one hand, my other on my hip, "Alexei Prantague?" I asked. The man in the bloody white suit nodded. I aimed at his chest and said, "_Do svidanya."_ His head became no more than a bloody stump on his bullet ridden body, and with a grin and the promise of my money, I leapt out of the jet. No parachute to break my fall, I didn't need one. I was meeting my Japanese contact in the city for drinks, though African rum seemed to be less appealing than the other rich bastard's pricey vodka.

Little under an hour later, I walked through the streets of Lagos. People parted the way seeing me, knowing who and what I was, clearly. The expensive, finely tailored black leather encased my entire body, making me lethal and gorgeous. I saw him, and just knew. He had his hair styled into a mohawk, pricey looking designer clothes...my type of contact.

"I thought they were sending a veteran, not a high-school teeny bopper" I said with my hands on my hips.

He looked up at me with intense blue eyes, "I thought they said I was meeting a professional, not a prostitute."

"Watch your mouth kid" I said, "You're not getting laid tonight, but I am getting paid. I was promised a million dollars for this bastard's head, and I blew it off. It counts."

The boy, as there was no other way to describe him, laughed. He didn't seem older than nineteen or twenty, probably not legal. Who knew what kind of money he had on him anyway. He put a briefcase at my feet and I took it, opening it. I counted. There was definitely more in here than I expected. One point five million fucking dollars. Holy shit.

"You toss in some?" I asked him coyly, snapping the black case shut and leaning my elbow on it. He gave me a once over, "Hm, you strip for me and there might be a few thousand in it for you."

"I'm a killer, not a slut, go find one on a street corner" I said.

He grinned widely and let out this laugh I instantly liked. He didn't care how people saw him, I could tell.

"I have an offer for you" I said to him.

"Is that so? Like what you see now that you see it?" he asked.

I reached out, touching his cheek, "Oh yes. Because a man like you seems like he can do a job right."

"Hm, depends. What job am I doing?" he asked, reaching out. His arm slunk around my waist to pull me onto his lap. His breath carried the scent of warm rum, making me feel like I was bathing in it.

"Hm, want to help me on my next hit?" I asked, "I could use someone to share an expensive hotel room with."

"You're not a slut, but coming onto me" he said, "I like it." His hand drifted to part my legs over his waist as the same hand slowly drifted up my backside, "I do get pretty lonely."

"Try living my life" I said, partly sadly, partly just interested in a night with this pretty damn hot lookin guy.

He looked at me, and there was depth in his deep blue eyes. "Actually, I do know what it's like to be you. I am an assassin." His eyes were full of a deep regret, a sadness I never had seen before. It aged him.

"You're a feral" I said in understanding. He merely nodded, letting those deep, painful eyes study me. It seemed like he was searching my soul without looking into my eyes. The quiet of the bar was only broken by old music, a song I recognized from many, many years past.

_If I said I loved you, would I be talking out of turn_

_I may be only human, but I'm willing to learn_

It was an old song, just as his eyes appeared.

"What's your name?" he finally asked.

"Nikki. Yours?" I said.

"Daken" he said. He reached out and just very lightly touched my lower lip with the tip of his index finger, "Two nights until the new year. How long will the hit take?"

"We should be done before then" I said to him. He nodded and let his hand fall, "Okay. Let's go."

_A/N- Blast from the past! Tell me what you think. R&R._


	23. Issue 22

Chapter 2

The shambles of what had once been a real palace of a mansion were at the outskirts of Lagos. With Daken close to me, we began to ascend the overgrowth on the wide, formerly white marble, stairs.

"Seems like a big deal for someone who already went broke" Daken commented, lifting me over a vine that moved. I really didn't want to know.

"Yeah, I guess, but who cares, we still get paid" I said, shrugging. Usually you could find an upside to everything, even if it was only a small one.

"Nikki, you can't honestly say that getting paid is worth that" Daken said, gesturing to the giant spider web over the door. I looked at him, "I'm not walking through that."

He chuckled and put one arm around my back. At first I thought he was going to shove me into it, but then his other arm slid up under my knees and I was in the air, in his arms. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked him.

"Taking an alternative route" he said and kicked out a window bordering the door. The glass gave way with a sharp, harp like jingle as it fell to the hardwood within. Daken maneuvered me close to his chest as we moved into the mansion, and he didn't set me down once we'd gotten inside. I scanned the room, searching for sound or smell that didn't belong. Sure enough, I caught the scent upstairs. Three men, one our guy and two bodyguards. I glanced back to Daken, and he let me slip out of his arms. We started up the smaller staircase to the second floor, and I began to notice everything. The entire place seemed to have been raided years ago, probably back in 'Nam. Vietcong were known for shit like that.

"This doesn't feel right" Daken commented.

"I know" I said. My claws came down just as a man whipped around the corner with an automatic. Daken grabbed me and shoved me to the floor with him, letting the bullets pass us. I looked at him, "Stay here." I was up and fighting in an instant, the gunfire off my claws sending small sparks. I lunged at the guy, delivering a kick to his jaw, hearing a snap. A spin, and a kick to the chest, another snap. My claws sliced the barrel of the automatic, then cut from his belly to his throat, exposing red blood and organs. He fell to the ground, dead, and I turned back to Daken. He turned back to me, having taken out the other bodyguard, like I expected he would. But the way he was poised, his claws down at his side, his deep, almost indigo blue eyes meeting mine before searching me, looking me over for any possible wound, he didn't look like one of the bad guys anymore.

"Let's go" he finally said. I gave a slight nod and started in the direction of the room. There was a man dead in the center of the floor. He had been for hours. The scent I hadn't caught, was a little girl. She was not this man's daughter, either. Bright, strangely straight, orange hair and pale skin signified her Irish decent. But this girl was in rags, scared to death. I reached out to her, my arms open, "It's okay. You're safe now."

Tears ran down her little face. She couldn't have been any older than ten, if not younger. She crawled over to me and I picked her up. From under her rags, I saw bruises traveling the length of her leg. I held her close and rocked her, the natural mothering instinct taking over. I missed my own children. I wanted to cry holding this little girl, but I didn't. I just turned back to Daken and walked out of the room, leaving the man dead.

"Nikki, what're you doing?" Daken asked.

"She's coming back with us. She needs to go home, wherever her home is" I said, and left with her. I walked back down the streets, holding her. No one looked, no one said anything.

At the hotel later that night, I gave the small girl a bath and Daken let me have one of his shirts for her. She was sweet, small and shy, and clearly why. From the way it appeared, she had been abused and neglected for quite a while. I scooped her up into my arms to carry into the bedroom. She lay down in the center of the bed and fell asleep, my arms still around her. There was that instinct again, the need to protect and care for. I lay down with her, keeping her warm and safe.

"Nikki?" Daken asked. He saw me there, and walked over. He touched my cheek, just lightly, before sighing. "I called someone about her. The government said she was his possession. She was bought like a slave." I nodded, I knew. I still held the girl closely, not letting her feel the cool of the night air away from my skin. Daken noticed, and climbed into the bed with us. He put one arm under the both of us and looked to me, "I want to talk to you."

"Then talk" I said.

"You're bringing out things in me I never knew I could see" Daken said. "I'm pretty sure that's a bad thing."

"Why?" I asked, "You need a life away from all this."

"This is my life Nikki, you just don't understand" he said, the air of a spoiled child coming back.

"No, you don't understand" I said, glaring at him. "I had a life before this. I had a husband, and a family. He cheated on me with my own cousin. Then we got a divorce, he took my children away from me. He has everything I actually care about in my life Daken, so why the hell do you think I fight? Because I'm angry, because I want them to hurt like I do, do you not get that?"

He looked at me, and there it was again. The aging in his eyes. He murmured, "I lost my mother. I know how it hurts, how you're angry. How you want everyone to suffer because you do. It is fun, but it's even more fun knowing that you're not the one with the worst life."

I looked at him, and I reached out. My hand rested on the back of his, "Then stay with us."

He looked at me, then at the little girl, then back to me. Something was there, and I knew it well. Pain. He wanted to be her, laying in his mother's arms, being protected. I touched his cheek, "You don't have to hurt. I know one way or another, she always loved you."

He nodded and lay down then. He kept his arm around us, and his eyes continued to focus on me. I just held the little girl close and let her sleep, knowing it was a blessing in her life. Eventually, my eyes met his again, and there was unspoken emotion between us. People like us needed each other. Suffering alone was one thing, but the aspect of suffering together almost made it worth while.


	24. Issue 23

Chapter 3

Two days came and went. We found the girl's family, an aunt and uncle in the states, and sent her to them, and we had left Lagos. Now, we stood out in the cold in the heart of Times Square. People around us stood with a collective murmur, believing this would mark the final year of our lives. I didn't buy it.

I looked to Daken, "So you have any other plans?"

"For?" he asked.

"Life, I guess" I said.

"Not yet" he replied. He put his arm around me, and we drew our eyes to the glowing multicolored facets of the New Year's ball. The crowd began to cheer, and as a little snow drifted down, the year changed. 1999. Cries of 'happy new year' filled the air, but they'd fallen on deaf ears, as in that moment, Daken pulled me against his chest, I felt his warmth, and kissed me. It was the first year I'd ever kissed someone at new year's, and it would not be my last. I held onto him, the cold suddenly biting against my back.

"Nikki..." he began as he drew back, and then he whispered, "Happy New Year."

"Ohmigod" Megan whispered, "You never told me that story!!!"

"I just did" I said, smiling.

"But...but Daken's....Daken" Megan said.

"I know, but back then he was about as hot of a guy as I could get" I said.

"Are you serious?! You had hot vampires, you didn't need him!" she yelled.

I laughed, "Yeah, that's true. But still, he's nice...when he's behaving."

We glanced to each other and laughed, content. This was exactly how Mondays were supposed to go.

_End_


	25. Issue 24

If I Had You (songfic)

_So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather_

_And I'm doin me up with a black color liner_

_and I'm workin my strut but I know it don't matter_

_all we need in this world is some love_

_there's a thin line between the dark side_

_and the light side_

_there's a struggle_

_gotta rumble_

_try to fight it_

_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah if I had you  
You_

_If I had you_

He couldn't help but look across the room and think of the past. I knew that, even without needing to be a telepath. I could see the way he looked at me, and thinking of it, I never had wanted it to end. The thing I had trouble admitting, was I still felt something, a little something, but it was there. And half the time, watching him watch me, it drove me insane out of my skull.

_From New York to la getting high rock and rolling  
Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning  
Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis  
What they need in this world is some love  
There's a thin line between the wild time and a flatline baby tonight  
It's a struggle gotta rumble try to fight it  
But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah if I had you  
You  
If I had  
The flashing of the lights  
It might feel so good but I got you stuck on my mind, yeah  
The flashing and the stage it might get me high right  
But it don't mean a thing tonight_

"Nikki, we need to talk" Daken said.

"No shit. You've been brooding for days, tell me what's going on" I said.

He reached out, his hand locking with mine. He looked at me, and it just felt...wrong. I wanted to not be Bella this time. I wanted to help him, to comfort him, and at the same time....I needed to tell him to shut up and move the fuck on with his life. But I couldn't do it.

"You know I love you" I murmured, touching his cheek.

"It's not the same" he said.

"I know" I said, "So much has changed..."

He put his arms around me and I sighed. This was getting so difficult.

"I'm glad he takes care of you. I've never been one to trust him" Daken said.

"I know you didn't. Doesn't mean one thing one way or another to me" I said back.

He let go, and I knew that was it. My final words on the subject. He nodded and left me there, going to go watch TV. But what he didn't know, was my final words were full of doubt. Never would I doubt my heart, just my head.

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah if I had you  
You_

_If I had you  
That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete (never could compete with you)  
If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you)  
Yeah if I had you  
You_

_If I had you_  
(A/N- the song was If I Had You by Adam Lambert. Listen to it, it's a fabulous song. and the print is Nikki's view on the relationship, but the song was more of Daken's, just to keep it clear.)


	26. Issue 25

For Your Entertainment (another Adam Lambert songfic, but what can I say, he's inspirational)

_So hot_

_Out The Box_  
_Can we pick up the pace?  
Turn it up,  
Heat it up  
I need to be entertained  
Push the limit  
Are you with it?  
Baby, don't be afraid  
I'ma hurt 'ya real good, baby_

The pounding of music in my head was incredible. It felt good, it felt right. Like the club was where I belonged. But it was just a social visit. One complained about by Elie all week, but me and Kim needed some fun, so here we were. And this dance, I didn't want to break. This dance, I never wanted to stop. I wanted to dance to the beat of this music for as long as I lived. It was the feeling of relaxation, the feeling of being able to linger and lounge as long as I pleased. No curfew, no rules, just me, the others and the music.

_Let's go  
It's my show  
Baby, do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz  
That I'm gonna display  
I told ya  
I'ma hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name  
No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I hold your heart  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm_  
_So hold on until it's over_

I couldn't help but love this. Kim got up on the bar and started dancing, much to the surprise of Elie and the joy of the club's patrons. And as relaxed, as happy as I was, I joined her. Just her and me, swaying to the music, hips moving, lips parting to sing with it breathlessly. We were driving them wild, and absolutely loved it. It was times like these I wished the old teams could see who I had been once, who I really was. This wild, insane partier who never took life seriously. I missed it. I hated responsibility. But here I was, too old to not have any, and still dancing up on the bar like a high schooler.

_Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for you entertainment  
Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
A fallen angel swept you off ya feet  
But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment_

The dance took a provocative turn as Kim tossed her sweater to Elie, leaving her in a bare purple corset. I had done better, whipping my leather jacket into the crowd, Elie catching it again, and dancing in the skimpy gray denim halter top and black tights with the combat boots. I couldn't help being who I was. The feeling had come back. From way back when. And then, I danced for them. I didn't dance for myself, but to please the crowd. The song went back to For Your Entertainment, and around the support beams we swung, like strippers. I'm sure my sister was giving us glares, feeling like she was turning in her own grave, but not me. I felt the energy and took it right in, like I was feeding off their very life forces.

_It's alright  
You'll be fine  
Baby, I'm in control  
Take the pain  
Take the pleasure  
I'm the master of both  
Close your eyes  
Not your mind  
Let me into your soul  
I'ma work it 'til you're totally blown  
No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over_  
_Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for you entertainment_

Kim went over to me, and in that moment I felt the crowd's high energy, she grasped ahold of me and kissed me on the lips. The men went wild. I heard Elie's gasp. None of it really registered. I was too happy, too relaxed. I felt high in ways I hadn't in a very long time. So I did something I never had, nor probably ever would do again; I fucking kissed her back.

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was awfully sweet  
A fallen angel swept ya off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment  
Oh oh... mmmm  
Entertainment...  
Oh oh... Oh entertainment...  
I'm here for your entertainment..._

Maybe an hour, or two or three, we didn't know, later, Elie had dragged us outside. Kim was drunk, or maybe stoned, I couldn't tell. It was all the same to me. Just another something I couldn't do.

"What the hell were you two doing up there?!" Elie yelled, "Kissing each other? Are you both drunk?!"

"No, we're just having fun. And besides, guys think it's hot. Maybe Chase should kiss Jareth in front of you. It is a pretty nice turn on" I said, and started down the street toward another bar, hooking my leather jacket on my finger. I felt good, and right about now I was not returning to being run down again. To being responsible, and that Nikki that I just didn't know. I was back to me, and hell yes was I going to embrace it, if just for a few more hours.

_Oooohhh...  
Do you like what you see?  
Wooooaaaahhhh...  
Let me entertain 'ya tell you screeaaam  
Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for you entertainment  
Oh, I bet you thought that I was awfully sweet (bet ya thought)  
A fallen angel swept ya off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat (turn up the heat)  
I'm here for your entertainment_


	27. Issue 26

_Plans_

There's no 'once upon a time' for this story. There was no happy ending just yet. The story was still playing out.

"Hey baby" Logan said, kissing my neck. I sighed, relaxing back into his arms. I was relaxed, calm...just the perfect time for the silence to shatter. Something smashed, Jessy stared barking and I sighed, leaning into Logan's chest, "Is it over yet?"

He laughed and kissed me gently, "Don't worry."

I walked out to see Laura glaring at Vincent, looking very pissed off, and I assumed the thing that had shattered that Tayla was holding Jessy out of was a science project of some kind.

"And that is...?" I asked.

"That _was_ pure crystalized carbon, until some moron chased the dog right into it!" Laura said.

"I didn't do it, Tayla let her out!" Vincent yelled.

"She needs to come out to play!" Tayla yelled at them both.

"OKAY!" I yelled over them all, making them and Jessy go quiet. "Tayla, take Jessy back to your room and put her back in her cage for a little while. Vincent, go back over to your room, and I'll help you with this" I said to Laura.

"This isn't fair" Laura said quietly.

"I know. But come on, one year until collage" I said.

She looked up to see me and sighed, "Nikki....I don't know what I'm going to do with my life."

"You don't have to" I said, "You can wait a year or two. Make me feel young."

She laughed quietly and looked at me, "So you'd let me and Daken just...lounge here forever?"

"Well eventually I'm kicking him and Claudine out so he can have his own life, and then I'll kick you out, but when the day comes" I said.

She smiled and picked up the shards of black, sparkly carbon and tossed it into a baggie. She looked at me with a sigh, "Thanks."

I nodded, "Any time."

We parted ways, and then I began to think...what was going to happen in the future?

TBC


	28. Issue 27

Chapter 2

I sat on the couch, relaxing after a long morning. Three McDonald's double cheese burgers, a large pack of fries, some chocolate ice cream and one very disgusting pizza pretzel later, I was laying back, drinking some blood. It all seemed like a disgusting combo, I know, but it was all going to mix anyway.

I had Fever by Adam Lambert going when I heard the puppy start barking. With a sigh, I rose and went downstairs. Sure enough, there was Chase outside. I grinned and leapt down the rest of the stairs and pulled open the door, "Chase!"

He beamed down at me, "This how you greet everybody? Cause I'd love to be the cable guy then."

I was wearing black sweatpants, a blue tanktop and my hair was pulled up in a sleek runner's ponytail. He picked me up off the floor and swung me around in circles, making me happy enough to cry.

"Nikki, god I missed you" he said, crushing me to him. I noticed his tone.

"Break up make up isn't it?" I asked.

He looked at me, "He loves a psycho bitch too. Or rather, he knocked up a psycho bitch before we got together. He's torn."

"Well damn. How long until the kid's born?" I asked.

"She's a month pregnant" he said.

"Oh boy..." I sighed. "Well get a surrogate and just kill the bitch."

He looked at me, "Nikki, you hate Romulus."

"It's justified. The bitch wants your man. Don't sit there and take that" I said. I went into the kitchen, grabbing him one of the beers out of the freezer and brought it out, tossing it to him. He looked at it in his hand and put it down, "Nikki, I gotta stop that."

"What?" I asked.

"Being an alcoholic" he said, "I got things to think about, things to live for."

"Holy shit you're not pregnant or anything are you?" I asked, joking as usual.

He smacked me and then pulled me against his chest in another bone crushing hug, "No. I mean I got you guys, the pack, and Jake and I take care of a ten year old girl, and....I don't know. I want a baby too. Maybe Jake can get sole custody or something."

I grinned, "You always come up with so much."

He grinned down at me, "You expected differently..?"

I rolled my eyes and there was the look again. That 'I want to be responsible but you're making it difficult' look. I knew it well.

"How about this, you and me just go out for a night on the town. Think of the future and shit like that. Then we'll do whatever with our lives" I said.

He pretended to think for a moment, even if I knew he didn't need to, before saying, "Okay, I'm in."


	29. Issue 28

Chapter 3

Never once before in my life would I have thought hanging out with Chase could be so much fun!

"What about him?" he asked me.

I studied the guy Chase pointed at. He was about 5'10'', blond, had a black leather wallet in his left pocket and was arguing on a blackberry, probably with a corporate underling.  
"He's either a CEO or a VP. He's a workaholic, and he's seeing two different women aside from his wife" I said.

"And you know this how...?" Chase asked.

"Expensive clothes, but there's a lipstick smudge on the inside of his collar. It doesn't match the one near the tail of his shirt" I said.

Chase looked at me, "You are good."

"Okay, back to the original topic" I said, "Sleeze ball aside, hot or not?"

"Not" Chase said. He glanced at me, "My man's gotta want to relax. I'm all for energizer bunny, but the only place that helps is in bed."

I grinned, "Agreed."

He pointed out a guy, medium built, probably Puerto Rican or Dominican decent by the look of him, at the stop light in a Jeep.

"He's a soldier home on leave" I said with a smile, "He's not married, not seeing anyone, and is up here to relax."

"You can tell?" Chase asked.

"He has a snowboard in the back of his car and his license plate is from Montana" I said, "That, and he has a symbol for the Marine's on the back of the Jeep. Definitely hot."

Chase looked at me then studied the guy while he could, "Hm, I'll agree."

I looked at a guy that had instantly caught my eye. That sweeping Lestat length black hair, eerie light blue eyes and looked like he'd come out of a M. Night Shamalan movie.

"Creepy or cute?" I asked.

"Jesus Nikki even he freaks me out" Chase said.

"I know. It's kind of thrilling" I said.

"You're so strange" he replied.

I looked back at him, "I know."

He grinned evilly and turned to look at a girl sitting in a booth across the room. She looked pretty average except for the fact her curves were practically to extremes. She must have an eating disorder or something.

"Would you?" Chase asked me.

I busted up laughing, "Chase....chick."

"I know. Let's get you in touch with that bisexual side" he said, grinning at me.

I looked at her, "I could do better."

"Really?" Chase asked, "Do tell."

I almost grinned at how he seemed to be like my gossip-monger best friend today.

"Last weekend I went out drinking in the city with Kim and Elie" I began.

"Oh this should be interesting" Chase said under his breath.

I grinned, "Waiting to be impressed?"

"Yes" he said.

"I made out with Kim on the bar. It turned every guy in that place on" I said.

He looked at me, "Holy shit. Hot, blond and curvy came to you?"

It was so easy to impress Chase. But I hadn't even let Elie in on the whole story.

"We went to two more bars after Elie went home, just her and me. In the last one she backed me into a corner and started kissing me again" I said, starting the story.

"Oh god....you're married and people are vying for action with you. You are a lucky bitch" Chase said.

My grin turned wicked, "She was feeling me up."

"Holy shit" Chase said. "So she wanted you?"

"Like hell" I said, "God was that awkward."

I stole one of his fries and started chewing on it. He looked at me, "I find it so hard to believe you didn't like that."

"As you said, I'm married" I said.

"And as I know, Daken cornered you in the hallway, sexed you up, and left you wanting more" Chase said, "So you can admit it, maybe you want Kim too."

"That's the whole thing, I only want Logan. I do, but I can't turn off and on what I like" I said, letting my gaze drop to the table.

"What'd she do?" Chase asked.

I felt a blush color my cheeks as I said to him, quietly, "She was touching me like Logan does."

"It turned you on" Chase said.

"Yep" I said, my blush deepening.

He chuckled softly and reached out, brushing back my hair so he could look into my eyes, "Nikki, you have a real lucky man to have somebody as devoted as you."

I smiled at him, "Jake's lucky to have you."

His smile was joyful, but laced with sadness, "I hate that bitch, trying to break us up. I know he loves me."

"I know he does too" I said. I stole another of Chase's fries.

He sighed and put them between us, "You know, I'm sorry about constantly being a pain in the ass."

"Don't be. You're not" I said.

He looked at me and then sighed. His hand touched my free one and I laced my fingers through his. He glanced up and I said, "You'll always have me."

He nodded and looked downcast. He took out his phone, "I want to call him."

"Then do it" I said.

He let go of my hand to scroll through his contacts and then he called. He held the phone up and even I could hear it. Jake picked up, "Hey baby. I miss you."

I smiled.

"Hey Jakey" Chase said quietly, letting no one in to their world but me.

"You gonna be home soon?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna head out in 5, I'm hanging out with Nikki" Chase said.

"Well come back to me soon. She's been calling all day, and I'm getting tired of it" he said.

Chase glanced to me and then said to Jake, "Don't worry. When I get home, we'll give her something to talk about."

I heard a laugh and then, "I'll see you soon, right?"

"Twenty minutes and I'll have you in my arms again" Chase said, with a smile that could break an angel's heart.

"Love you" Jake said to him.

"Love you too" Chase said.

With that, they hung up, no 'goodbye's. I looked at Chase, "Screw the five minutes, go home to him. Give the bitch something to talk about."

Chase grinned and got up. I scarfed up his last two fries and he hugged me, a full bear hug.

I grinned and hugged him back, "I think he'll love you forever."

"I'll love him forever, that's what matters right now" Chase said. He let me go and said, "Later."

I nodded, and he left. I couldn't help but smile. He had a beautiful life ahead of him. Now it was time to go see about getting back to mine.


	30. Issue 29

(Just a little A/N to start with- I'm going to switch some things up and stop doing it all in Nikki's POV. There's only so much I can write for her when I have other characters in mind. So today, I'm going to start switching up the POVs)

Chapter 4

_Chase POV_

I pulled up to the loft, our loft, and smiled. There was a space open near the building, and I pulled in and climbed out. I climbed up the stairs and into our hallway.

I pushed open the door and smiled as I walked in, "Hey babe."

Jake was sitting on the couch, watching Doctor Who, and smiled at me, "Hey!"

I shrugged off my jacket on a chair and went over, sitting down and wrapping my arms around him. I leaned in and gave him a kiss. He kissed me back lovingly, and I drew back with a smile, "Can you stand me eating pizza again?"

"It's fine" Jake said. He leaned in, his fangs brushing my neck, "Can you stand me feeding off you again?"

"It's fine" I quoted him. I ran my fingers through his hair and rubbed his back. He sunk his fangs into my neck and began to drink. It felt like getting a hickey, not like getting your blood drawn.

"Mmm, Jake..." I sighed, feeling him kiss my neck.

He drew up, pleased, and smiled to me, "Hungry, or...?"

My stomach growled and I sighed, leaning up to kiss him, "Food first, then we can play."

His hands went down my chest, "Hurry up and eat then."

I smiled and kissed him again, this time pulling him down on top of me. He began to lick my lips, his fangs grazing my tongue, when there was a sharp knock at the door, "Jakob! Open up!"

He sighed, "and the blond psycho bitch comes back."

I grinned and pulled off my shirt, then his. "Chase, what are you doing?"

I leaned him back into the couch, "Letting her know you're mine." My lips began to travel down his chest and he let out a small moan, his fingers slipping into my hair.

"Jake open this damn door!" she yelled again.

I stood up and kissed him softly again, "Wait here." I unbuttoned my jeans and walked forward, opening the door, "What now?"

She stared at me. I bet she liked what she saw, but too bad for her I wasn't interested.

"Is Jake home?" she asked quietly.

"We're busy" I said.

Jakob came up behind me and slid his hand over my chest, "Brooke, you're going to have to go."

She stared, blankly, still taking in what she was seeing and I leaned out, "If it's any consolation, if I were straight I may like you. Depending how clingy you would be with me."

I gave her a small wave before shutting the door, turning back to Jake, "You know, I should just cover you in pizza sauce and let that be dinner."

"No, go eat" Jake said. He kissed my chest, slipping his fingers through mine, "I can wait. I love you."

I smiled and kissed him lightly, "I love you too."


	31. Issue 30

Chapter 5

_Chase POV_

I smiled at the ceiling, Jake curled up against my side. A round of warm loving, and the two of us had lay down to cuddle.

"Chase..." Jake began.

"Hm?" I asked, having been stroking his hair.

He looked at me, "What do you want in life?"

I looked at him, "You. I've got you, Daniella, what more could I ask for?"

He looked down and I knew what he wanted. I stroked his cheek, my fingers trailing to his lips, "Jake, do you want to get married?"

He looked up at me, "Yeah."

I held his cheek in my hand, lowering my lips to his, "Good. Because I'm going to get you a ring, and I'm going to propose to you right."

Jake smiled, "Really?"

"Really. I love you Jake, if a piece of paper is what you need to know I love you, then damn it I'll get that damn piece of paper" I said, kissing him softly. My fingers slipped into his hair and his lips molded to mine, a feeling of warmth spreading through my heart.

"Chase, what if Brooke is telling the truth, and I'm a father?" Jake asked.

"Well then, the kid can have two dads, just like Daniella. Or three if she ever gets married. Who cares, Jake, I know I love you, I know I need you. Do you feel the same way?" I asked.

He looked at me and I could see the true, deep love in his eyes, "I love you Chase." It was all he needed to say. There was no doubt in either of our movements as I lowered my lips to his in another kiss. He held onto me, kissing me back. I could hear Daniella breathing, asleep in the other room, and Jakob's heart beat with mine, and I just knew...this was all I wanted.


	32. Issue 31

Chapter 6

_Chase POV_

The next morning was like most mornings in the flat. I let Jake sleep in while I got Daniella ready for school. I promised her after she finished this year, I'd home school her up until collage.

"Do I have to go?" she asked, near tears.

"It's okay baby girl, I'll come with you" I offered. She was in 5th grade, not an ideal age to be busting up crying every ten minutes.

"Stay, please" she begged. I kissed her head and went over to leave Jake the note I took Daniella to school, and we left. I had a vintage Masarati, pretty flashy, showing money. It was dark blue with a black racing stripe down it, and silver chrome spinners. I was wearing my denim vest over a while Black Swan Motorcycle Repair t-shirt and torn jeans, beat up Converse on my feet. Daniella loved it when I could scare the playground bullies looking like a biker. Personally, it was my favorite too, because I scared those pigs that called themselves caregivers. It was half the reason Daniella was going to be homeschooled. That, and the fact that she got teased and in trouble for things she shouldn't be. These people were absolute idiots.

"Mister Blackwater. A pleasure to see you again" the beady eyed, mouse looking principal said to me.

"Mr. Drake" I said. Mentally, I knew Daniella was calling him Mr. Snake, like we always joked.

"I hope Daniella won't be causing trouble today" he said.

"She's not causing trouble because she's different" I said, "and just to let you know, she's being homeschooled."

"Oh? I'm afraid if that were to happen, she'd have to leave now, not next year" he said.

I growled, "Really?" He looked like he was about to piss himself and I put my hand on Daniella's shoulder, "Then go grab your stuff pum'kin, we'll go back right now."

"Really?" she asked, beaming at me openly.

"Yeah, really" I said. I stared down the spineless human until Daniella tugged me toward the door and I walked in with her. A boy that was clearly bigger than her was waiting by her locker, and she moved with confidence to open it.

"Prissy girl, you're going to have to pay the toll to get in there" he said to her.

She looked at him, "Back off."

"Or what? Your daddies will come after me? I'm so scared, their probably both girls!" he said.

I lifted him up by the back of his shirt, "Do I look like a girl to you ya little brat?"

He looked at me in utter terror, and I growled. He looked horrified. Daniella loved every minute of it.

"N-no sir!" he stammered out.

"Thought so" I said. I dropped him onto the floor, "Now you're not gonna pick on my little girl again. Mostly because you won't be seeing her again. Ya know the golden rule of life? Daddy's little girl always gets her way."

Daniella shut the locker, and I saw only books in there. Her backpack looked stuffed, but she still smiled at me, "I'm ready to go Daddy."

I picked her up into one arm, "and kid, you better hope I don't see you pickin on some other little girl in ten years."

He looked terrified as I walked out. Everyone looked terrified as I put Daniella down in the passenger side of the car and pulled out.

"Daddy! Daddy Jake!" Daniella yelled, running into the loft. She dropped her backpack on the floor and ran over to him while he sat on the couch, watching the news and a mug of breakfast on the table. He looked at me, "What happened? She's supposed to be in school."

"I know" I said, "But she needs to be homeschooled."

"Chase, we talked about this. Next year" Jake said.

"I can handle it. I'll find someone to teach her, it's no problem" I said.

"You're sure of this?" Jake asked me, worried.

I looked back to him, walking over and kissing him lovingly, "Yes, I am sure." It dawned on me then, when I looked at them both, my little family. I could call Nikki. She'd do it for me. "In fact, I have just the person to call." I smiled at Daniella, and she grinned back, holding onto Jake. He looked at me curiously, and I just smiled at him. Life was being very, very good to us today.


	33. Issue 32

Chapter 7

_Chase POV_

"Nikki, please. She's one kid. I'm just asking, two hours a day, three days a week, that's it" I said, begging her.

"And you and Jake are going to get hitched?" she asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Let me come to the wedding and you've got a deal" she said.

"Deal" I said.

She said, "See you Monday."

I sighed and hung up, then walked over to Jake. He looked at me, "So you're really going to marry me? Never thought it would happen."

"Well, it does give me a solid claim on you" I said, putting my arms around him and kissing him. He kissed me back for a few moments before saying, "No open marriage, got it?"

I drew back and took his face in my hands, holding, stroking and murmured, "Baby, you're all I ever wanted."

He smiled and leaned in, giving me a kiss. I kissed him back, and finally he pulled me down on top of him on the couch, our kissing growing in heat. His fingers were in my hair, stroking, tugging, massaging, and I groaned against his lips, kissing him harder. My tongue slipped along his, and he began to rub his body against me, arching against me.

"Mmmm Jake...." I murmured, drawing back from our kiss to lick and nibble on his ear, "You know how much I'm going to love this honeymoon?"

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Mm, somewhere quiet, secluded, where I can show you just how much I love you, every waking moment we have together" I told him.

He stroked his fingers down my cheek and sighed, "I'm really liking the sound of that."

I heard Daniella pad into the kitchen and I sat up, looking over, "Looking for something munchkin?"

"Yeah, food" she said.

I laughed and kissed Jake once more before getting up. I went over to go make some microwave pizza for her, her favorite. Jake watched me with her, and I saw the love in his eyes, that glowing joy. We were his family, and this was all we wanted; all we needed. Now I was happy.

(A/N- fluff! I love it! I had to write it. I'll get to the real story here tomorrow again. R&R)


	34. Issue 33

Chapter 8

Alberta, Canada

_Chase POV_

Later that night, Jakob and I lay on the couch. My arms were around him, the two of us huddled under a blanket. Daniella was asleep and the corny as hell B-class horror movies that they played were getting on my nerves, even if Jakob liked them. I stroked my fingers through his hair and let out a sigh.

"Getting tired?" Jake asked, looking at me.

"No" I said with a smile. I leaned in and kissed his neck, holding him close. "I love you" I said, nuzzling him.

He turned back to look at me and his eyes were so beautiful, so deep and loving, "Then show me."

I moved him onto his back, climbing on top of him. My lips began to travel down his neck, across his chest. He let out a quiet sigh and began to stroke my hair, "Chase..."

"What?" I asked.

He looked at me with the most wonderful gaze, "When are we getting married?"

"As soon as possible" I said, kissing his chest.

"Chase, look at me" he said. I looked at him. He put his hand on my cheek and began to stroke my skin. His other hand slipped into my hair, stroking through. I sighed and moved up on his body to kiss him. He leaned away, "Just let me touch you. Please."

I put my head down against his shoulder and let him.

His hands went down my back, then down my chest, I sighed and closed my eyes. His touch was so gentle...so warm, that it made me light up with joy.

"Chase, I love you. When we get married, there's no going back. I want you forever" Jake said, and kissed my head.

I looked up at him and locked our hands together, "Good. Because forever wouldn't be forever without you."

Rome, Italy

_Alessandra's POV_

I sighed as I felt Marc's arms wrap around me as he climbed into the bath with me.

"I missed you my love" he murmured into my hair before kissing my cheek. I turned to fully kiss him on the lips and smiled, "I missed you as well my heart. How were things in Romania?"

"Problems with Dracula, as always" he said with a sigh, "Drake wants you back with him. I won't let him."

I held Marc's hand in the warm water, "Be calm my love, he will never have me." I took his hand and rested it on my stomach, "Not with our child on the way. He can never touch us. You know my abilities and how they work, I won't let him."

He laughed, a laugh as soft and warm as the bubble bath I'd sunk into and kissed my forehead as I leaned back against his chest, "I know. I love you, my sweet Alessandra."

"I love you as well, my wonderful, perfect Marc" I sighed and sunk into his arms.

The connection between us was real, I knew. The love we shared genuine. Something unbreakable, that time nor death could part. I was close to a month pregnant with our child. Our baby. Marc had wanted a baby for fifty years, being immortal we both knew the risk. The fear of being hunted, but we made a home in Rome, and I became pregnant. It began our fairy tale, the one I truly believed in.

He leaned over and warmed the water so I wouldn't catch a chill, and steam rose around us. He smiled, holding me close, "You seem to enjoy these baths more with me."

"You make everything better than it is my love" I said, leaning back into him once more. He sighed and cradled me against his chest. Being immortal, having forever, there was no need to rush anything. I was content to be held against his chest, and he was content to hold me. It was a perfect, unbreakable moment. Simply because, I love him. He turned the water off and let us sit, stroking my steam dampened hair and occasionally kissing my forehead again. I held his hand to my stomach and rested in his arms, a feeling of quiet contentment shared between us. It was a moment I longed to never end.

Alberta, Canada

_Nikki's POV_

"Oh come on! That is so stupid!" I yelled at the TV, "Don't these idiot humans know to wear a fucking cup when doing that?!"

Logan was laughing uncontrollably at my side, "Baby, you should be on that show. The comedians would be out of a job."

Of course, because I was the only one to get my husband to watch World's Dumbest. His arm was wrapped around me as we lay in bed, watching it off On Demand, and we both busted up laughing again. I loved these quiet moments with him. Cuddling and laughing and relaxing with the most ease I'd ever felt.

"You think the world will end in 2012?" he asked.

I looked at him, "Baby, these people had a circular calendar, and didn't even have the damn wheel. They were idiots, and you know how I feel about idiots."

"Dear god, not the hobo from Ohio story again" he said in mock horror, and then laughed.

"Hey, that guy was insightful!" I said, smacking his arm.

He laughed and rolled on top of me, holding me down and tickling me. I busted up laughing, grasping his shoulders hard, trying to get him to stop. He knew how ticklish I was!

He finally stopped, and my hold relaxed. We were both laughing, smiling at each other.

"If the world ends, then damn it I am stealing a rocket and getting the lot of us out of here" he said.

"You'd condemn the world for me?" I asked.

"Hell yes" he said and kissed my neck.

I smiled openly and wrapped my arms around his neck, "You know what?"

"Sure, what and I are old buddies. We used to play poker, but then he went broke" Logan said.

I smacked him, laughing once more, and he said, "What?"

"I love the way I can lay in bed with you and laugh over stupid sayings, and be the biggest dork who has to change the DVD three times before I watch all the episodes of the cartoon I missed and you can still hold me close and tell me how beautiful I am and...tell me that you love me too" I told him.

He smiled and kissed me. A loving, deep, sweet kiss that I savored, kissing him back.

"Baby, I will always love you. No matter how big of a dork you can be, or what stupid things we both do. Let's face it babe, when you trip over air you need someone to catch you" he said. I rolled my eyes and said, "That is true. But I also need someone to bust up laughing with me when you do catch me."

"I do that already" he said.

"Just checking" I said and he laughed, kissing me gently on the nose. We returned our gazes back to the TV in time to watch another human male becoming female, and I couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably.

"Yeah, and mutants aren't superior how...?" I asked him.

He laughed and held me, just as warm and close as I liked it.


	35. Issue 34

Chapter 9

_Chase POV_

I had my arms around Jakob as I woke up. He was out cold, deeply asleep, and I kissed his lips gently, lovingly. He nuzzled closer, his head on my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his head.

"Daddy?" Daniella asked as she walked in.

"What's up pum'kin?" I asked.

She saw us and smiled, "Can I climb in?"

I sighed, "Come on kiddo."

"Is Daddy Jake wearing the duckie pants again?" she asked as she climbed up under the covers with us, tucked against my other side.

I laughed, "Yup."

We always got dressed before we went to bed in case of moments like these, where Daniella would walk in and climb in. I almost never wore a shirt at night, but Jake did. He was wearing one of my t-shirts, big on him, and his sleep pants Daniella bought him for his birthday last year, and I was just wearing a pair of checkered sleep pants myself.

"Daddy Jake's tired" Daniella said with a giggle.

I stroked his hair and hugged her to my side, "You should be too. It's 7 AM."

She settled in on my chest on the other side and her eyes started to droop, "Can I sleep here?"

"Of course" I said, putting my hand on her shoulder, "I'll be here."

She started to drift to sleep, curled up like a little kitten. Jake constantly joked about how warm a temperature I ran, saying I was always hot for him. I just naturally ran about a hundred six to a hundred eight. Right about now, I'd say I was warmer than usual, keeping my love and my baby warm.

"Mm Chase?" Jake asked, stirring.

"Hey babe, you can go back to sleep" I said, stroking his hair fully. He opened his eyes and smiled at seeing Daniella asleep. He looked up to see me and I smiled at him. As my fingers ran through his hair, the tips of my fingers brushed his neck. He shivered and moved closer to me, "I'm cold."

"C'mere and cuddle up" I said, holding him close.

I felt his leg slip over my waist, his head resting under my chin, his arm wrapped around Daniella and climbing up on me, "God you're warm."

I laughed, "I'm hot for you, remember?"

He smiled and leaned up, kissing my lips lovingly, "I love you."

"Love you too" I said quietly. I told him what I needed to tell him, "We're going to go down to San Francisco in three days. You and I are going to get married."

"Three days?!" Jake asked, sitting upright, "Chase, we don't have anything planned! My brother needs to be there, and-"

"Hold on baby. I also asked another favor of Nikki the other day. She has it handled, she already told me everything's ready for us. Your brother's going to be there, and we're gonna have that wedding on the beach you wanted" I told him, "Come lay down, everything's gonna be perfect."

He sighed and lay down on me again, cuddling up to my side, "Do you promise me that?"

"Yes. I promise you'll have everything you ever wanted. And I promise we'll be together forever. Can you handle that?" I asked him.

He smiled at me, "Yeah. I can handle anything as long as I'm with you."

I wrapped my arm around his back and let him pull the covers up over the three of us. I was warm almost instantly, but Daniella seemed to relax with warmth and Jake smiled, "God you feel nice."

I smiled, "Thanks. Go to sleep baby, I'm protecting you."

He let his eyes droop, calmed by my warmth and murmured, "You always are."

I gave a silent agreement to that, and let him sleep.


	36. Issue 35

Chapter 10

Rome, Italy

_Alessandra's POV_

The quiet, flowing classical music was some of my favorite, as I sat and read and heard the music flow through the room. I glanced up to where Marc was working, his beautiful script on the parchment. I smiled at him and he glanced up to smile at me, "Why don't we take a break love?"

"And do what?" I asked.

"Go lay in the garden, under the stars" he said, getting up to walk over to me. I set down my book, and he was at my side. He took my hand gently in his own and lead me outside. His beautiful eyes looked golden in the moonlight as we sat down near the fountain, his arms wrapping around me. I sighed as I leaned into him once more. The sweet perfumes of the flowers reached us, and nothing seemed better, no moment more blissful than that of the moment I spent with my love, enjoying things we both loved. The garden was his pride and joy, as well as mine. We took pride in the roses, orchids, the manner of blossoms and blooms the plants created. It was a small perfect world, right in our backyard.

"I love you" he murmured, kissing my neck.

"I love you" I said, twining my fingers through his.

A familiar scent touched the air and Marc had me up in an instant, behind him, as I saw Drake striding forward from the tree line. Marc held me behind him, but I peered out from behind his shoulder, my hands on his back, keeping him with me. I feared for him more than myself.

"Marc" Drake addressed him.

"Drake. What are you doing here?" Marc asked, gently nudging me to get against his back, keep myself close to him. I did.

"Simple, I have come to see Alessandra" Drake said.

I froze and Marc let out a growl, "You will not touch her."

I twined my fingers into the fabric of his shirt and mentally prayed, prayed that Drake would go and I could be with Marc, laying on the ground again.

"On the contrary, I will" Drake said, and lunged for us. I screamed as he threw Marc through the wide double doors behind us, and then grabbed me. I struggled, kicking and squirming until he threw me to the floor beside Marc, inside.

Marc pulled me against his side, "Do not touch her!"

Drake stalked in, shutting the doors. He flipped the lock and I cringed into Marc's side. Marc grasped me tighter, "If I can distract him, run my love, I'll catch up with you."

"Ah-ah, you wouldn't want to do that" Drake said and had me out of Marc's arms. I whimpered in fear, being pressed against Drake's chest. I looked at Marc, panic in my eyes. I wanted to be safe with him again.

"Come back to me" Drake murmured into my hair, sniffing, "And maybe I'll let him live." His grip was loose, and I bolted, running to Marc's side. Marc put an arm around me and held me to his chest, "It would be for your safety if you left."

Drake laughed, "Oh, foolish vampire...if only you knew what I now possessed..." Drake's eyes went flat black and I hid my face in Marc's shoulder. He continued to hold me close, "Get out of here demon, leave us be."

Marc's fangs were down, as he was angry, I knew. He wanted to protect me, defend me, and I loved him. If Drake would hurt him, I would fight myself.

With a force I never knew possible, I was ripped from Marc's arms and thrown into the wall, my head hitting the stone and an array of mental fireworks exploded in my mind,

"ALESSSANDRA!" Marc shouted, and then I heard a roar. He and Drake were fighting.

"Marc..." I murmured weakly. I saw him, the fight. He stopped for a moment, his eyes wide with fear. I touched my head, blood was pouring from a deep gash on my temple. I looked at him just before I passed out.

(Cliffy! Review and I'll write faster)


	37. Issue 36

Chapter 11

_Chase POV_

The ring felt like it weighed a ton in my pocket. Two days. Two measly days and I would be a married man. I was finally going to have Jake all to myself. It made me so happy, but at the same time so scared.

"Hey babe" Jake said as I walked in. He went over and kissed me, putting his arms around my neck and making me lean down and kiss him lovingly.

"Baby, let me do this right" I said. He looked at me in confusion before I got down on my knee in front of him. His whole face lit up with this huge beaming smile, no illumination, not even the light of the sun could be more bright, "Jakob Miles, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my eternity with you. I have never been more sure of anything in the world when I ask you this. Will you marry me?"

He looked like he would cry as he murmured, "Yes."

I slipped the ring on his finger. A silver band with our names engraved inside, as was mine. Then, I stood, and kissed him lovingly.

"I love you" he said, almost sobbing as we kissed, then clutching me closely.

"I love you too" I said, and kissed him again. He held me so tightly, like he couldn't let go. Then I knew, he was the one who needed me, just as much as I needed him.

"Baby...I love you so much" I said to him. He only kissed me harder and made my attention return to him.

Rome, Italy

_Marc POV_

Alessandra hit the wall and crumpled to the floor, "ALESSANDRA!"

I let out a roar, slamming into Drake. I threw him back into the wall and he righted himself inches from the blade on the wall, then lunged at me. I moved out of the way.

"Marc..." Alessandra's soft, weak voice murmured. I turned, and she was trying to push herself up. Crimson blood spilled from a wound on her temple. I wanted to go to her, hold her and soothe her, but with Drake so close, I had to defend her. Her small fingertips touched the crimson blood, and she noticed it, returning her gaze to me just before she dropped back to the floor. Drake slammed into my back, sending me flying into the floor. I let out a roar full of rage. My love...my sweet Alessandra...so fragile, so perfect...he'd touched her...he'd made her bleed...my thoughts left me as I leapt at him, hitting him hard. He hit the floor and I took ahold of the blade. I swung, missed, cussed, swung again, sensing him behind me. He moved again, making me miss, and I leapt up, seeing him move with his speed. I turned myself and sunk the blade into his back. He roared, and then...he was gone. My roar was stronger than his had been as I discarded the bloodied sword to the floor and went to Alessandra. Blood poured from her wound and I took off my shirt, putting the sleeve against her temple, "Alessandra? My love, speak to me."

She stirred but didn't wake. I lifted her into my arms and carried her down the hall toward the door. She needed a doctor, not to wait.

I would have to take her to London.

(A/N- another cliffy! Review, and I may write two chapters in a day for once)


	38. Issue 37

Chapter 12

_Marc POV_

Alessandra seemed more fragile than ever after we'd left, but I simply couldn't wait. I made the journey from Rome to London in close to an hour, by foot. The need for my love's care had brought my feet forward in ways I'd never imagined, such speeds as that to beat all human transportation. Eventually, I knocked on the door to the covenhouse, my old home, the home I knew the doctor resided in, as he'd stayed with the family living there ever since the last of the bloodline had been born, more than a century ago.

"Marc!" I heard my shocked friends gasp, all in one way or another.

"Where is the doctor?" I asked on my way in.

He walked in, an older man, graying, and looked to me. He recognized me, and then looked to my love in my arms, "What happened?"

"We were attacked at our home in Rome. I remembered you were here, so I wasn't going to wait. I brought her to you" I said, laying her down across one of the couches.

"What happened to her?" he asked.

"She was thrown into the wall. He could've killed her..." I said.

He looked at her and began to clean the wound, making sure she would be alright. He checked her head for trauma, looked in her eyes. "She'll be okay?" I asked. I held her hand in both of mine, kneeling down her side.

"She'll survive. She has a slight contusion, but she'll be alright in an hour or two" he said, smiling to me. He was young, no more than fifty, definitely young to me. I was nearly four hundred years old. And yet, the words of this...child, brought me peace. My love would be alright. I leaned in and kissed her forehead after he bandaged it.

"I suggest the two of you stay here until she wakes up and I can speak to her" he said.

"I will" I said. She was so peaceful in sleep, that I didn't have the heart to wake her. Her lips were parted in sleep, breathing deeply, her face so content and innocent it was sweet.

He began to walk away and the coven hung around us. I stroked her cheek, slowly brushing her hair aside. My fingers trailed down her cheek, stroking her lips, then her neck, and then the other side of her face. I was gentle, careful of the bandage on her forehead. My thumbs stroked under her eyes, aside from her nose, and she let out a quiet sigh, catching my hand, "Love?"

I lowered my lips to her forehead, "Sleep my darling. I am here, I am with you."

"Are we okay?" she asked, her opposite hand fluttering to her stomach.

I smiled, "You're both okay."

She smiled and let out a sleepy murmur, "Lay here with me."

I lifted her slightly to slip her against my side. She curled into my chest, falling into a deep sleep. I looked up to see their faces and smiled, most of them smiling back. The few males there looked at me in confusion and disbelief. But as I held my love, my precious Alessandra to my side, I felt no fear. I would always protect her.

I lowered my lips to her head and held her as she lay on me, resting and healing.


	39. Issue 38

Chapter 13

_Chase POV_

I was grinning as Nikki gave me the rundown of everything she and her sister had done, all in mere days. She'd managed to call all of Jakob's old coven to bring them together, and she'd even heard from his brother that the oldest member had come back, and he was taken too. She'd beamed at that, as it had been _her_ Marc. The guy she'd been absolutely obsessed with since she was fourteen years old.

"And now, for your honeymoon" Nikki said with a grin. I wanted to blush. "Elie booked you guys a place in Hawaii! Laura's going to stay here with Daniella in the evenings and at night since she didn't want to come be with us. I'll be over in the mornings and afternoons too."

I beamed, "Nikki...you're so awsome! We are so having a night out after this!" I got up and hugged her, picking her up off the floor. She busted up laughing, "You both are having bachelor parties tonight. No if's an's or but's."

"Oh god..." I murmured, scared.

"Oh yes" She grinned and then went toward the door, "Have fun!" She winked, and she was gone. I looked after her, mentally wondering what the fuck I had gotten myself into.

_London, England_

_Marc POV_

Alessandra wasn't awake yet, but by the way she clung to me, waking every so often by nightmares, I talked to her quietly while she slept, soothing her. I'd gone back up to our old room and lay down with her in my arms. I told her how beautiful she was, how much I loved her.

"Hey Marc!" Dylan yelled, walking in.

I glared at him, Alessandra laying spread out on my chest, still fast asleep.

"C'mon man, we gotta go. We're getting picked up for Jake's wedding" he said, quieter.

"Jakob's getting married?" I asked.

"Yeah, come on. Let's go" Dylan said.

I looked at Alessandra and sighed, "How long will it be?"

"Not long. We're going to Nikki's. Remember her?" he asked.

I looked up with a smile. I'd been there for Thanksgiving, just around the time I'd fallen for Alessandra.

"I'm bringing her" I said.

Dylan beamed, "I knew you would."

I slid out of bed, her fingers starting to clutch for me, and then I lifted her. Her arms slid around my neck and she pulled herself close to me, and I smiled. "Come my love, it's time to go celebrate."

She didn't stir as I carried her downstairs, and knew I would ask one thing of Nikki while I was there. A way to vow my love for Alessandra forever. After all, even as a girl, she had been a wonderful poet.


	40. Issue 39

Chapter 14

_Alessandra POV_

I beamed as I looked at Marc. I would finally get to go meet the girl who had been like a sister to him for so long. This meant so much, this meant he was letting me into his life, his past, not just the future we would have together. I couldn't wait to meet her.

As the private jet circled over Canada, I felt a bit of fear. What if she didn't like me?

_Nikki POV_

"MARC!" I shouted and launched myself at him as he stepped off the jet. He beamed and picked me up like I was still a child, "Hello little one." My smile was bigger than I ever thought possible.

"Where is she?" I asked.

He put me down and looked to the side. Then I was shocked. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened...damn. If I had been bisexual like Chase...it would've made a lot more sense.

This girl was beautiful. Beyond beautiful. She had this soft, silky straight raven black hair that fell around her face in a way that framed it effortlessly, without so much as styling it. In the wind, it flowed around her face. She had cherry red lips, mentally I wondered how he kissed her. Her skin was pale, the glow of Mediterranean in her showing, and her eyes were this beautiful, deep indigo, this color that I could picture the color of the water near the Great Barrier Reef. I felt myself blink once. Twice. She was slender, small, just above five foot. Despite her slenderness, she had full, shapely curves about her. I was jealous. She looked like an angel, an ancient Greek goddess. It was downright pissing me off. Though I couldn't force up my jaw, I couldn't form a coherent thought.

Marc looked to me, worried.

I forced up my jaw and took a slow breath, "Oh my god."

He broke into a huge smile, hearing my tone. I looked at her again and realized, it was true. They were perfect for each other. He looked like a living angel, all that was missing was the wings, he was so heartbreakingly beautiful that it killed me, and her...a god and goddess. Now I was really pissed off.

He went to her, taking her into his arms. He kissed her fully on the lips, her kissing him back. The way he held her, it was the way Chase held Jakob. The way Logan held me. It was the hold of soul mates, that way of 'I will never hurt you, but at the same time I am never going to let you go.' I wanted to cry. They drew apart from their kiss, and her eyes focused on me. I wanted to cry even more as those deep indigo eyes searched mine, our gaze connecting, and some strange, foreign little part of me clicked, and I reached out to her, "Welcome to the Great White North."

She looked at my extended hand, smiled, and took it, "It's a joy to meet you."

I grinned at her outright, "Girl, you don't know the half of it."


	41. Issue 40

Chapter 15

_Chase POV_

Thank god last night went off without a hitch. I almost thought Nikki was going to do something stupid. Once Jake's coven had come, we'd come home and they'd hung out for a while. No strip joints, hookers, nothing. I thanked my lucky stars after they left.

Jake kissed slowly down my neck once more. I groaned, "Mmm, Jake...still?" I wasn't tired, just numb. He'd thrown my nerves into overload, as we'd been at it since about nine at night. It was now 3 AM.

"I want to start our honeymoon early. After all, it is technically the day before our wedding" he said, licking small paths down my chest. I rolled over, climbing on top of him and held him down, "Can I have a minute?"

He looked at me, "Depends, for that minute can you kiss me?"

I smiled, "Always."

I lowered my lips to his and locked our hands together. He didn't struggle, something that had been annoying at first. When we first hooked up, he was just exploring bondage. He didn't like it so much. Then, he and I really connected, and he didn't fight me as we made love. He learned to trust me. Now, I could do this to get a minute to let my healing throw me back into the game, and he wouldn't object a bit.

"Mmmm....Chase" he moaned as my lips touched his neck, on the bite mark I'd left on his skin. He'd marked me too, but not on my neck. He'd fed from my femoral artery one of the first times we'd made love, leaving a perminant reminder of how we belonged to each other.

He let his head fall to the side as I licked the mark, pressing a long, gentle kiss there and drew back. His eyes were closed, his lips parted, his breath a little fast. I stroked my fingers through his hair, "Jake."

He looked at me and smiled, "That still feels tender."

"Why?" I asked with concern.

He shrugged, "It just feels more than the rest of my skin. When you kiss, and lick, and god forbid nibble or bite..." He shuddered.

I kissed his lips softly, "Sorry."

He drew back for a moment to whisper, "Don't be." He crushed his lips to mine harder, craving, and I kissed him back. My tongue trailed along his fangs and he let out a deep groan, starting to rub on me, "Jake, calm down, please. We're gonna need to get some sleep."

He looked up at me, "Chase, please...you can't feel how much I want you."

I kissed him, gently, not letting him kiss me back as I said, "You have me. I'm yours, always, forever. This won't be the last time we love, it'll just be the last time there won't be a ring on my hand."

He looked at me, "I want a promise, right now."

"What?" I asked.

"That you will spend eternity with me. And every night of our forever, we make love, you and me, never letting go of each other" he said.

I smiled, "I can do that."

He lowered his mouth to my neck, and I knew he was getting hungry. I lowered myself over him, my hands on either side of him, supporting my weight while he bit down and drank deeply. He licked my wound, bringing up my heartbeat, letting more of my blood flow into his mouth. He was sucking on my skin, drawing out the taste I knew. I started to lay down on him, using my free hand to stroke his hair and cradle his head to my throat. He continued to feed until I had to put my weight back on both of my hands and nearly lay down on him.

"Jake" I said, feeling weak, "Stop."

He continued, and I heard him start to gulp down my blood. I began to feel lightheaded as I lay down, letting him stay fixed to me for another minute before I took ahold of his hair and tugged, pulling his mouth free of my neck. My blood streaked his lips from being pulled away while I still bled. I felt some trickle down my neck, to my chest as my wound healed. He looked at me, panting, his fangs out. Realization dawned on his face and he took ahold of me, laying me on my back, "Chase? Oh baby, I'm sorry..."

I looked at him, "Lick off the rest."

He lowered his lips gingerly to my chest, licking off the blood all the way up to the healed wound. I knew I would need to sleep this off and eat like a homeless man in an all you can eat buffet for breakfast to get back my energy. He leaned over me, "Did I hurt you?"

"No" I said, "Just wore me out."

His eyes were filled with guilt, regret, "Chase-"

I put my fingers to his lips and sighed, "Don't. Just come here, lay with me."

He curled up on my chest, putting his head under my chin, "Forgive me?"

"Always. I love you" I said, stroking his hair.

He smiled, "Sleep Chase. I'll be here when you get up."

He pulled the blankets up over us and put my arm around him. I smiled at the warmth and gentleness in his touch, and held him close so we could sleep, at last.


	42. Issue 41

Chapter 16

_Chase POV_

Holy shit. It hadn't sunk in until now. Oh my god...

I was getting married.

Me.

Holy shit.

This was like the summer of '69 and the 'One small step, one giant leap' bull. It was a small step for Jake, but a giant leap for me. I was trying to reason with myself, it wasn't like I wanted anyone but him anyway. It wasn't like we weren't going to be the happiest people on the face of the earth together. I smiled, thinking of my promise to Jake. It was calming me down.

"Did it set in yet?" Nikki asked me with a smile.

"Oh god I'm getting married" I murmured.

She smiled, "Yup. I know the feeling. You're scared beyond belief, but so sure of your decision it's painful."

"Nikki, this is different, you're you. You have both sexes chasing after you like moths to a flame, but me...god I wound up with the most perfect man on the face of the damned earth and holy shit he wanted to marry me!" I said, turning to her.

She laughed, "Chase, you being gay made every woman I know cry. Especially Elie."

"Me? Nikki, I'm nothing spectacular" I said.

"Yeah you are. Honey, have you looked in the mirror?" she asked.

I sighed, "But I'm scared. What if I can't be good enough?"

"You are. Look at me Chase, this man decided to marry you today. I was just in with him, and he's panicking as much as you are. But the thing is, you both love each other unconditionally. You know that. So can you hold out? Can you try to be happy with it?" Nikki said.

I looked at her, "I will be once people stop staring at me today."

She smiled, "Chase, when you see him, you have got to look in his eyes and realize he is the man you love. That nothing will separate you, not even death. When you look into his eyes, he is the only person there, no one else, and you love him above all else. Can you do that?"

I wanted to cry as I said, "The damn poetry got to me. Hell yeah." I picked her up in a bone-crushing hug and grinned, wiping my eyes as I said, "I'm gonna go get married, I'll talk to you later."

She nodded and smiled as I walked out of the room.


	43. Issue 42

Chapter 17

_Chase POV_

Never in my life could I have thought anything could give you such paralyzing fear, such a wish to be...anywhere else, but at the same time, excite you to the point of having a heart attack.

Jake was at my side now, and he was half listening, focused on doing what we needed to do.

His hands were in mine, the rings on our fingers. Proof I would always be his. Jake looked to me. Vow time. My turn. Oh boy.

I took a deep breath, looked into Jake's eyes, and spoke, "I honestly have no clue what to say. I never did. But I love you more than anything Jake. Spending forever with you wouldn't be enough. You are everything to me, and I am absolutely blessed for you to feel the same way."

I heard Nikki's sister break down crying and Jake teared up. I didn't have much to say, but it said it all.

"Chase, I love you too. With all my heart and soul. I want to spend every moment of my life with you. You are my incentive to keep going. You are everything wonderful to me. I'm the one who's blessed to have you..." a few tears fell down his face and I brushed them away. He looked at me and murmured, "I love you."

I stroked his cheeks, wiping away the tears falling down his face. The priest looked at us with a warm smile, unlike Jake's brother who squirmed a bit in his seat. He still wasn't used to me.

The words came, and Jakob looked at me with the most beautiful, warm smile I could've ever seen, "I do."

Then it was my turn, "I do."

Then, our lips pressed together, and I was confident of being strong enough to never let him go. His lips, pressed to mine, how sweet he tasted, how warm he felt, my lips pressed to his.

We are gonna be together forever.

_End_


	44. Issue 43

_Anywhere But Nowhere_

Chapter 1

_Chase POV_

Daniella smiled as she looked at the Howletts.

"What am I gonna do here?" she asked Jake.

"Hang out here while Chase and I go do some grownup stuff for a while, okay?" Jake asked.

She grinned at him, "You're gonna regret that."

"Oh no we're not" I said. I picked her up and gave her a huge, tight bear hug that made her shout and laugh, "Daddy!" I put her down and kissed her forehead, "Behave for Nikki. Don't get spoiled. Ok?"

She sighed, "Okay." I gave her another kiss on the head, "Be good."

She nodded, "Love you."

"Love you too" Jake and I almost said in unison.

We glanced to Nikki, who beamed, "Don't worry, we'll take care of her."

"I know you will. Remember what I said" I said. I'd warned her about how protective me and Jake are of her.

"I will" Nikki said with a sigh, "Go have fun."

Jake kissed Daniella on the head again, smoothing her hair, "Be good, be careful, stay with Nikki okay?"

Daniella nodded to all of it, "Have fun."

Jake kissed her head again and then I did, "See you soon baby girl."

She nodded and went to Nikki's side, hugging her.

Jake, almost forcibly, climbed into the car, and I climbed in, "Time to go baby."

He glanced at me, "Wow. We're...really going to go off together?" He looked like he was going to shout and cry and be happy.

"Yeah. Let's go babe" I said, beaming, and held his hand. I pulled out, and Daniella was waving.

"So, what're we gonna do?" Daniella asked nikki.

"We'll figure something out" she said, and walked with her inside.


	45. Issue 44

Chapter 2

_Chase POV_

Hawaii. If only it weren't for Jake being a vampire, we would be outside right now.

His rough kissing down my neck while I hovered over him in bed, the sheets thrown over our lower bodies but that was it. He was going to bite me again, I could feel it. I had bite marks all over my body now, all from since we'd gotten here. I pushed him back and kissed him hard, my tongue slipping into his mouth. He groaned, "Uhm...Chase."

"Jake" I growled out, kissing him harder. He gasped as he held onto me, and I knew the thoughts he was having. I hadn't been this rough with him since we'd gotten together. He was wanting me, wanting me to do this to him. I moved to his neck, licking and giving soft love bites on the tender skin of his mark. He let out groans between pants, trying to press himself against me. I was grasping him tightly, my hands leaving red impressions on his upper arms. I returned my lips to his, kissing him as hard as I could. He slipped his fingers into my hair, grasping, as I kissed him hard. His tongue traced my lips, tasting me. Then he eased me up, trying to move under me.

"Again?" I asked with a breathless chuckle.

"Please" he begged.

I let out my breath in a sigh and let myself up so he could move. He turned to look at me and smiled, "I love you."

I kissed his neck gently, "Love you too."

Canada

_Vincent's POV_

C'mon....c'mon...almost there....."YEAH!!!!" I leapt up and cheered, dancing around a bit.

"Aw, c'mon!" Valentine shouted, dropping his controller on the floor, "Damn it Vincent!"

I grinned, "Dude, this is the first time I beat the game playing anybody!"

Valentine Maxwell was pretty much my best friend. He was eternally eleven though. I, on the other hand, was approaching my twelfth birthday.

"Damn it...you're lucky" Valentine said. He scowled and got up to sit on the couch.

The doorbell rang and Valentine perked up, "Pizza guy's here."

Laura jogged downstairs, "Don't even think about it."

He looked at her and sunk into the cushons. I made a choking sound. He flipped me off behind the couch top. He was so hot for my sister, it was just wrong!

Laura brought in the pizzas, dropping one between Valentine and I, and said, "Here. No garlic on 'em."

"Thanks Laura" Valentine said, using his gushy tone.

Laura smiled and ruffled his hair, "We're not trying to kill you, remember?"

He got this look like my dad got when he stared into my mom's eyes for a long time, and I made the choking sound again. This time Valentine just turned his glare on me and grabbed a cushon and threw it at my head. I ducked and let it fall into the other pillow, on top of the controller.

"We can play Call Of Duty after this" I said, hopping up beside him.

"Can we do something else? I get your addiction and all, but really" he said, taking pizza and going to chew.

"Like what?" I asked, my mouth half stuffed.

He smiled, "Read your sister's diary?"

"It's in her underwear drawer. Not even I'll go in there" I said.

Valentine's face lit up like it was christmas, "Really?!"

"Dude...you're a real perv" I said.

"Do you know what girls her age wear?" Valentine asked in the most eager voice.

"No, and I don't want to know" I said.

He leaned over and whispered to me anyway, "Thongs."

I gagged, "VALENTINE! Cripes that's my sister!"

"So? She's hot" he said.

I shuddered, "You want my mom don't you?"

"Jagger says she's a MILF" Valentine said with a shrug.

My eyes opened and I choked on my pizza, "HE WANTS TO DO MY MOM?! EWWWWWW!!!!!!"

Valentine looked at me, "He did your aunt. Trust me, I know eww."

I looked at him, he looked at me, and I said, "I'd rather go through my sister's underwear than continue this conversation."

He grinned, "Then let's go!"


	46. Issue 45

Chapter 3

_Chase_

It was like a scene out of a romance novel. The warm, yet surprisingly cool, waters of the ocean flowing around us under the pale silver glow of the moonlight. I knew if Jake drank from me enough he'd be able to go out in the sun for a while, but this....it was so beautiful I couldn't argue with his motives for it.

He swam up to me, his hair slicked back from the water, glowing in the moonlight, and he pressed right up against me, his hands going to my face so I would hold him as well, and he kissed me tenderly. I put one arm around his back, making his chest touch mine as I kissed him back, my other hand cradling his face. After a very long moment, we drew apart. I kissed his lips softly once more before breaking my hold on him and opening my eyes.

"That was nice" he said.

"Tomorrow, let's go out in the sun. Just go lay somewhere, you and me" I suggested.

His eyes filled with fear, "Chase, I can't."

I put my hands on his face, "You can. Drink from me and see the sunlight."

"No. I won't hurt you like that" he said.

"So what if I'll be a little weak? I'll be able to walk, and hold you. That's all I need to do" I said, kissing him very gently once more. He sighed, "You never give up do you?"

"Nope" I said and cuddled him close.

He gave a sigh and held onto me.

"Wanna know why the moon's so lonely?" I asked him.

"This isn't the story from the Wolverine movie, is it?" he asked.

"Damn, I didn't think you'd paid attention to that" I said.

"Nikki told me" he said.

I sighed and just held him close, staring at the moon. He looked up to the moon and then to me, "But I want to hear it anyway."

I smiled and began with, "She used to have a lover."

Canada

_Vincent_

"We're screwed" I muttered, looking at Valentine. He was rifling through the top drawer in Laura's room, and from a strange looking black thing in his hand, I guessed that was her underwear.

He took out a diary, unlocked, and tossed it to me. I grabbed it and started flipping pages.

"Kyle...Kyle...more Kyle..." I wanted to gag. And then, I came upon the most disturbing thing I'd ever read, but at the same time...it wasn't.

"Oh my god...." Valentine whispered, "Dude, your sister should be a porn star."

"WHAT?!" I asked, shocked.

He held up something that didn't look like either of my parents had seen it. "It's....it looks like it came out of Grindhouse..."

"I know" Valentine said with this eager look.

"Do you even realize you are neck-deep in my sister's underwear?" I asked.

"She's not technically your sister. She's your stepsister. Your mom married Logan, and she came into the picture" Valentine said.

I sighed and went over to her closet. I took out something I knew she wouldn't miss and tossed it to Valentine. He caught the shirt I threw him, "What's this?"

"Her shirt. It smells like her. All the icky girly shampoo and crap she uses" I said.

Valentine took a sniff and let out a sigh, "Strawberry shampoo, vanilla lotion, lavender and freesia perfume..."

"You can tell this how?" I asked.

"I have a sister" he said.

"You do? I thought it was just you and your brother" I said.

"Nope. Why don't you come over and meet her?" Valentine asked, "You might like her."

"Setting me up with your sister? Dude...desperate much?" I asked.

"Just saying. Her name's Luna" he said, hopping down. "She's Jagger's twin." I imagined his freakish older brother as a girl, but couldn't.

"What's she look like?" I asked.

"Long hair, but preppy goth. She mixes pink and black" he said.

"Okay" I said.

I could think of her now, "Is she pretty?"

"She's okay" Valentine said, "Some guys like her."

I smiled, "Okay."

We left Laura's room and heard from down the hall, "Put it all back right now."

Valentine grabbed the journal from my hand and walked back inside.

"Whupped" I muttered and went to my room. The door opened with some effort, but then I saw a little girl sitting on my bed, watching my copy of Bram Stoker's Dracula.

"Hey kid, what're you doing in my room?" I asked.

"Watching this movie" she said, "Why aren't Dracula and Jonathan together?"

"Because they're not gay. I mean Drac's probably bi or something, but...hey, you're Chase and Jake's kid aren't you?" I asked.

"Yeah" she said. She beamed at me, "I'm Daniella."

"You're ten, right?" I asked.

"Yeah" she said.

"Fifth grader?" I asked.

"Yeah" she said.

"Cool. I'm Vincent. I'm about two years older than you" I said.

She smiled, "Hi."

Valentine walked in and said, "Wolf child?"

"She's human" I said.

Valentine's eyes lit up.

"No biting."

He pouted, "Why?"

"Because she's inedible to you."

Valentine sighed, "Can I stay over tonight?"

"Sure, why not?" I said.

"Cool. Let me call my house. I'll get my stuff dropped off" he said and ran downstairs. I looked at Daniella, "So where are you staying?" I asked.

She pointed to the room across from Laura's and I smiled, "Cool. Welcome to the family--temporarily."

She smiled back, "Thanks."


	47. Issue 46

Chapter 4

_Chase_

Jakob was so happy to be out in the sun. It made me smile to see the way he gazed at everything longingly. Of course, being the good husband I was, I bought him pretty much anything that caught his eye. We rested on a park bench after having walked through a street fair, Jake flipping through a magazine while we sat.

I wrapped my arm around him and just relaxed with my head back. I closed my eyes and let the sun beat on them, making an orange glow behind my closed eyes.

"This place really is beautiful" Jake said.

I opened my eyes and looked at him, "It's only beautiful because you're with me."

He laughed, "Liar."

I shook my head, "If I didn't have you, the sun wouldn't glow half as bright. The trees wouldn't be half as green, nor the flowers half as fragrant."

Jake smiled and leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back. I heard some people give disgusted sounds, while others ignored, while others gave murmurs of approval. Jake sensed the mixed crowd and began to draw back, but I kissed him deeper, longer, and he held onto me. I didn't care what others thought, I wasn't showing them I love him, I was showing him.

He drew back with a smile, "Come on. Let's go to the beach."

"We were there last night" I said.

"In the sun. I want to lay in the sun with you" he said, "Even if you are warmer."

I couldn't help but beam, "I love you."

"I love you too" he said, and grabbed my hand like an eager child, "Let's go."

I laughed and let him tug me along. I was met with smiles of approval from much of the people we walked by. But some just shook their heads and turned away. I didn't care. My hand was in Jake's, so everything was perfect.

Canada

_Vincent_

The doorbell rang.

I ran downstairs to get it, and as I pulled open the huge door, I was greeted by the single hottest girl I had ever seen.

"Wow" I said, openly astonished.

"Hi. I'm Luna Maxwell. My brother's here...?" she said.

"Yeah. Come on in" I said. She walked in and I couldn't help watching the view. Holy crap. I am one frickin lucky man!

"Hey Luna!" Valentine called, running downstairs. He was beaming, "You just met my best friend Vincent."

"Oh, you're Vincent! Wow, I didn't think you were so mature" she said.

Oh boy. "Thanks, better than having people mistake me for James Bond" I said.

She giggled, "Smooth."

"Like granite" I said.

Her smile grew, exposing two dainty fangs instead of canines. It made me smile, exposing my own.

"Oh wow, so you're like us?" she asked.

"I'm a feral. Mutant" I said.

She nodded, "Impressive."

"Just like the view" I said.

She turned a shade of pink I didn't think vampires could get and I laughed, "Don't worry, tonight's safe with me."

"Oh brother..." Valentine commented.

"I should be going..." Luna said, "It was nice meeting you Vincent."

"You too" I said to her.

She left and I turned to my best friend, "You were right. We are even."

He laughed and we went back upstairs. Hot girls, video games, and the best night of my life. Then, I walked into my room.

"Uh...." I began.

There was absolutely no explanation for _that_.

(A/N- You wanna know what 'that' is? Review and find out!)


	48. Issue 47

Chapter 5

_Chase_

Jake had been facinated with the sky. But now, I was just blessed that we were going to go home. A week in this place and I was ready to go home to the fully populated city.

"I wish we could stay longer" Jake said, wistful.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's beautiful....and I won't have as much time with you when we get home" he said.

I went to him, holding his face and giving him a full, warm kiss, "Yes you will. Neither of us work exactly, you know that."

He laughed, "Thank god for the rigs Dylan and I own, huh?"

"Yeah" I said, continuing to kiss him. He smiled and returned the gentle kisses.

"Time to go home?" he asked.

"Yeah. Time to go home" I said.

_Vincent_

"Uh..." I began.

"Why are you wearing his clothes?" Valentine asked.

"Cause I thought I could fit in them. They're big" Daniella said.

"Please tell me you're still wearing underwear" Valentine begged.

"Yeah. What do you think I am, stupid?" she asked.

"Weird" he said.

I glared at him and then looked to Daniella, "If you put your own clothes back on, I may let you stay for Skinwalkers."

"Really?" she asked, beaming.

"Yeah, sure" I said.

She hurried to get dressed, in front of us, and then sat on my bed. I went over and clicked on the movie guide. We played the movie, and she smiled throughout. Afterward, she looked at me, "Am I one of the guys now that I can hang with you?"

"Eh, why not?" I said, "You can crash in here with us tonight if you want."

She broke into this huge grin, "Okay!"

She ran off to get her stuff, and I wondered...was she like us? I'd only seen one kid other than Valentine that was so desperate to become part of a group. To be accepted. It had been me, years ago.

I just sighed as I turned on New Years Evil and prepared for a night of terror ridden hilarity.


	49. Issue 48

Chapter 6

_Chase_

We were going to spend a night at home before going to pick up Daniella.

I threw my bag onto the couch with an eagerness I'd never felt, "God it's good to be home!"

Jake locked the door and dimmed the lights. I glanced at him questioningly. He strode over, working his strut, and then lunged at me, throwing me onto the couch. I was surprised it didn't topple over.

"Jake?" I asked.

He put his finger over my lips and then took ahold of my shirt. It was far from new, and had seen better days. He tore it straight up the middle. I glanced at him. He was lust hungry, his eyes shining darkly, "Are you leading, or should I?"

A fire in me blazed and I grabbed him by his belt, flipping myself on top of him. I crushed my mouth onto his, our lips locking. His shirt became shreds in my fingers as my wolf claws came down and tore it apart. He let out a quiet gasp, feeling my claws skim his chest. He trembled and grasped my belt, undoing it. I took ahold of his hands with one hand and led them up, so his arms locked around my neck. He kissed me with the same ferocity, his fangs down. I felt my claws fully come to place against his skin and he let out a groan, "Chase..."

I pushed off my jeans and then his. He looked at me, his lust hungry eyes shining, "Not here."

I gave him a smile, his favorite one, my intentionally sexy smile. He eyes shone darker. He looked like he would faint. I picked him up, an easy feat being a wolf, and brought him into the bedroom. I leapt on the bed, him still under me. I kissed him hard and lovingly. He groaned, "Chase..."

I kissed the mark more gently, "Jakob. I meant it when I told you I love you forever."

He let out a quiet moan and nodded, waiting.

I gave him exactly what he wanted.

Canada

_Vincent_

Valentine kept staying over those two weeks. He practically lived at our place now. And when Jagger and Luna came over, Mom ignored the past and welcomed them in. Laura seemed pretty taken with Jagger. I even saw them making out as I walked by her room once. But Valentine liked Daniella after a few days. The incident with my clothes was pretty much forgotten. I think, even if he would be eternally eleven, he had a crush on her in a way.

Daniella was trying to beat me in video games again. I found out the hard way she could really kick ass. Mine especially. She beat Valentine six games straight at Burnout, and I won't even tell you about Grand Theft Auto 4.

"C'mon, play me like a man!" she shouted at me.

I growled, "Play like a girl."

"Not in your dreams" she said.

I was really getting annoyed. Years ago, Brooke had to keep telling me to control my anger so I wouldn't keep getting in fights at school. Ever since I'd been with my mom and Logan, things changed. I wasn't angry at all anymore. But her...she was pissing me off.

She beat me. She cheered. I lunged. I tackled her to the floor, starting to wrestle with her. She fought back. I didn't know girls other than my mom could fight like that! I'd seen my mom in action, it was living proof not to piss her off.

Daniella slammed me into the table. I didn't relax my hold. She tried to roll me over. She didn't succeed. I finally flipped her over so she was on her back and held her down, "STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME MAD!"

"LOOKS LIKE I DIDN'T HAVE TO!" she yelled right back.

I wanted to kill her. The sudden urge shocked me, but it was there. At that moment, I had the instinct to sink my claws into her and completely tear her apart.

I got off her and stepped back. I wasn't horrified, just shocked. I left her alone in the living room while I went to the kitchen to get something to drink. Then I started getting scared. It would've been just another few inches and she would've been dead. I would've been...just like my birth father.

The thought enraged me more and I wanted to throw something. Break something. Or someone. I wanted to cry. I'm not a monster...am I?

"What's wrong?" my mom asked, looking at me.

"You wouldn't get it" I said.

"You'd be surprised" she said.

I turned to her, "So you know what it's like to be the son of Sabretooth and have these animal urges to kill?! So you know it scares the hell outta me?!"

She went over to me and hugged me. I put my arm around her, "Why me? Why couldn't you have just hooked up with Logan sooner?"

"Because you're a man. A feral too. Ferals are naturally territorial. Men, are the same way. You got hit with a double whammy. You want to kill twice as bad. Genetics have nothing to do with it sweetheart. I wanted to kill before too, and I was damn good at it. It was a passion, but only because of what I was. Being a feral means you have a side to you that's not who you are. It's an animal. It's those deep, dark, inner passions that humans can't accept they have. And if they do, they lose their mental stability. But people like us, we're gifted with being able to" she said, stroking my hair back like she did when I was younger.

"So these...dark, inner passions even Logan has?" I asked.

She beamed in this way that said I'd said too much, and had gotten to a side of the target I never wanted to reach, "Yes. You can ask him yourself. He would kill for me any day. Or you, or anyone in this family."

"Why is it so hard to control?" I asked.

"Because that's us" she said.

"Is it hard for you?" I asked.

"Every single day" she said to me.

"I mean aside from wanting to do Logan" I said.

She gave me this look that made me feel lucky she wasn't touching my hair anymore and said, "First off, yes, I mean aside from that. and two, why are you calling him by his name?"

"Because I'm too old to call him dad" I said and started for the door. She just sighed and let me go.

I walked out and literally walked into Daniella. We both fell on the floor and....my lips were touching hers. She looked at me with this confused 'why the hell aren't you leaving now' look and I realized I was the reason we tripped. I got back and the awkwardness set in. "Sorry" I muttered and walked away. Stupid Vincent! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

I could really insult my intelligence now. For walking in on what I walked in on.

"Okay....that is so not what I saw coming..."


	50. Issue 49

Chapter 7

_Vincent_

Once again, Luna Maxwell was in my living room. On my couch. But this time...my supposedly 'married' brother was making out with her. Damn my being ten years too young for her! She looked absolutely gorgeous, her white-blond hair a bit ruffled, her eyes closed, her manicured black fingernails holding his arm...damn I hate my brother.

Valentine grabbed me by the shirt collar and dragged me from one awkward situation into another. He shoved me into my room and started talking.

"Dude, you are the king of awkward moments now. You go from wanting to slaughter her to...ugh, kissing her?" Valentine asked.

"I fell!" I said.

"On her" he said, "Damn, you're getting more action than I am!"

"It's not action, it was an accident!" I protested.

"Still" he said.

"How about this, why is your sister here, making out with my brother?" I asked him.

"Cause she's an oppertunist. Luna takes what she can get" he said.

"Hello, I'm waiting right here" I said.

"You're obvious. She likes a guy she can manipulate" Valentine said.

"And my brother's one of them?" I asked.

"Pheremone powers. She can sniff 'em out. He thinks he's in control, when she is. Soon enough, he'll be doting over her, giving her everything she wants, and then she'll find someone new to fill her interests" he said.

"You don't know my brother" I sighed.

"You don't know my sister" he said.

We looked at each other and just fell into the bean bags, exasperated.

_Chase_

"Mmmm....Jake....just like that" I groaned. His fangs were brushing my ear, his hands traveling my body. I didn't ever want to not be connected to him. He moved to hover over me. He held my face in his hands, controlling me, holding my hair. He moved my head back and gave my neck a long, slow lick. I groaned, trying to push myself against him. He pushed me down and sunk his fangs into my neck, hard. I shuddered and moaned, holding him. It felt good to have him controlling me for a change. The pain mixed with pleasure from his bite, his roughness, I loved it so much. He drew back, licking the little bit of blood that still came to the surface as my wound healed. He kissed my neck, "Did that hurt?"

"In all the right ways" I told him, trying to lean up and kiss him.

He chuckled and held me down, "Good. Roll over."

I grinned at him and rolled on top of him. He let out a pleased laugh, "Chase.."

I kissed his neck gently, licking along his jaw and under his ear. He moaned, "Chase...wait."

I drew back and sat up, "What's wrong?"

He lay back, trembling a bit. I reached out and stroked his chest. He moved away.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked him.

He trembled, "I don't know. I just feel really sensitive."

I gave his lips a soft kiss, "I think you drank too much of my blood."

He trembled, "It's cold in here."

I got up to turn up the heat and Jake pulled the blankets over himself. I went back to him, climbing under the blankets and gently rubbing his arms, "I love you."

He turned and curled into my chest, in my arms. I completely let him huddle up, and then I wrapped myself around him as best I could. I was trying to keep him warm, and felt him being cold. The heat went on, and I felt it against his back. He sighed, "I'm sorry I stopped you. That felt nice."

I lowered my lips to his, "It's okay. If you're cold, you're cold. We have all the time in the world."

He trembled a bit and leaned into my chest, "Baby, I'm scared. I don't feel so good."

"Maybe you're pregnant" I offered.

He shook his head, "Baby..." He trembled and I stroked his face. I got up and tucked the blankets around him, "Stay here. I'm going to take care of you."

He nodded, shaking hard. I got up to make him a mug of warm-human-blood. He was all huddled up when I returned. I climbed in bed and he took ahold of me, grasping me tightly. I held him close while he took the mug and started to drink. I kissed his head gently. He took a few more drinks before putting the empty mug down. He'd stopped shaking. I still wrapped my arms around him tightly, holding him, and he lay back on the bed. I half climbed on him, keeping him warm. He started to fall asleep in my arms. I looked down to him, worried about him, but no matter what, I would always take care of him.


	51. Issue 50

Chapter 8

_Chase_

I held Jake all night while he cuddled up to me. He trembled every so often, and it scared me. In our whole relationship, he'd never been sick. I cradled Jake in my arms, kissing his head, holding him close. At about 5 AM, he started to warm up himself. He was still holding onto me, cuddled up to me, but there was no desperation in his hold. I could feel how he'd fallen into a deeper sleep, a restful one. I kissed his head and continued to hold him. This wouldn't be my first sleepless night, and I'm sure not my last.

He started to wake up at about ten.

"Baby?" I asked him, "You okay? You feeling okay?"

He looked at me, realizing I was still holding him and he just grinned, "You held me all night."

"I love you. It's part of being married" I said, kissing him, "How do you feel?"

"Like a million bucks" he said, and then kissed me. I held him close and kissed him back. He let go, his arms warm around me, and I kissed him so softly, with a gentleness I never imagined I had.

"I'm fine" he murmured, holding my face in his hands.

I looked into his eyes, "Are you sure?"

His lips found mine and he pulled me on top of him. He cuddled up to me, "Sleep now."

"No" I said, "I'll be fine. I want to stay with you."

He put his head under my chin, closing his eyes and putting his hand over my heart, "I am with you. I am going to stay with you."

I put my hand on his back, the other stroking his hair and I whispered, "I love you too."

_Italy_

_Alessandra_

"That's the baby" I sighed. I held Marc's hand as the doctor took care of us, my baby and I.

"He's healthy, that's a good sign" the doctor said to us with a smile.

I looked to Marc and he squeezed my hand.

The doctor told us how he was pleased with how healthy the baby was, how well we were doing. I cuddled into Marc's side and almost cried, "This feels like a wonderful dream come true!"

He stroked my hair, "I know it does."

Someone banged at the door, "Marc! Alle! Urgent news!"

Marc went to the door and opened it, "Yes Cathrine?"

"Werewolves are tagging vampires now" she said.

"Tagging?" I asked.

"Chipping them, like animals" Cathrine said, sounding fearful. I knew her fear. She had a baby on the way as well. Marc and I looked to each other, "We'll have to leave again."

"We can't hide" Cathrine said.

"No, we can" I insisted, "The hidden cities-"

"Will be found" Cathrine said.

I looked at Marc. The news shattered the peace that had been brought by our joyus news. Fear widened my eyes. I rested my hand on my stomach and knew, I would not let my son become part of that.

"We're going to find Nikki" he said.

This war between our kinds would end; Now.


	52. Issue 51

Chapter 9

_Marc_

We re-assembled in London. Alessandra's father, Andreas, joined us. Cathrine's lover Dylan had been 'tagged' already. They put microchips, like in animals, in our kind. Lycans. The irony was enough to prove the great poets dead. The child Cathrine took care of had been tagged as well. Dylan feared Cathrine next, and she was afraid herself. He feared for his brother, and he was afraid for everything that could be brought by this.

We decided to go to Canada. To get out of London, and Europe, and go to a place where people were more accepting. Also, where there were thousands of miles of free land to hide in.

It felt like one of those nights when we left on Andreas's ship. We were taking it to the Atlantic coast, selling it, and making the rest of the journey however. Not a soul had been in the harbor, and Andreas had made sure we'd all took turns making throughout scans of the boat before we'd left. Not a soul had gotten on board aside from our coven.

Alessandra was looking out over the inky black sea, holding my hands on her stomach. She wasn't even showing yet, but our baby's presence was there.

"I'm scared" she whispered at last.

I kissed her head, "I know. So am I."

She turned to me, looking at me, her deep indigo eyes pleading, "If something should happen to me, protect our son."

"I will never let anything happen to you" I said, holding her face.

She stared directly into my eyes, "Promise me."

"I promise" I said, "And I promise, I will never let any harm come to you my love."

She put her head on my chest and I held her close. I looked out over the black sea and then to the navy colored sky, the tiny silver lights of stars so far away. I kissed her head and held her close, "We'll make it, I promise."

A cold breeze blew past the ship and she trembled in my arms, "I love you. More than anything in the world, do I love you."

I stroked her hair, "I love you too."

Canada

_Jakob_

The first of two things happened simultaneously. One, I had gotten a call from Brooke, saying her baby was in fact my daughter. Two, I had heard from my brother that they were on their way to Canada, to move here, to bunker down against insane werewolves. I just knew this was not going to be a good week.

Chase was fast asleep, his even breaths deep and calm. He wasn't even aware the phone rang twice. I wasn't in the room with him anymore. I was clad in my sleep pants, the ones Daniella got me, and sitting on the couch with my head in my hands.

"Daddy? Is there something wrong?" Daniella asked me. We'd picked her up earlier, and I was happy.

I looked over to her. She looked so little with her long raven hair all ruffled. She was wearing her smiley face pajamas, clutching her valentine's bear I'd bought for her last year.

"C'mere sweet pea" I said. She walked over and sat down and put her head on me. Her eyes were barely open when she said, "What's wrong?"

"Well, you're gonna have a little sister" I said to her, "She'll be here part of the time I guess."

"Okay. Anything else?" she asked, really looking like she would fall asleep.

I picked her up, "Well, the rest of my coven will be moving close."

"I get to see them?" she asked.

I kissed her head, "Yup."

She put her head on my shoulder while I carried her to her room and fell asleep. Her room was next to mine and Chase's. Her room was lavender, since she didn't really like pink, and full of plush toys. To be completely honest, she really couldn't stand plastic things.

I tucked her in under her comforter and blanket, stroking her hair back. She clutched that little bear like it was her lifeline to the world while she slept. I sat with her for a few minutes, wondering what went on in her head. Did she really see the world with such a positive outlook? Did she wear her heart on her sleeve? Was she taking after me and Chase? Did she wonder who her real parents were? I didn't even know who they were. She was our miracle baby, having been dropped off on our doorstep when she was two years old. She'd always been small, always been fragile. I leaned over and kissed her forehead before leaving the room. Chase and I had been on-and-off for the eight years we'd been together. I'd jumped between Brooke and Chase for the longest time, before I came back to him and saw our baby growing up, him still in love with me. I'd had to choose him, I loved him so much...

"Jake? Baby what's wrong?" he asked, shuffling over to me. He kissed my head, still half asleep.

"Come on babe, let's go back to bed. You need your rest" I said.

He held onto me, "m-k."

I walked with him back to bed and climbed in with him. He put his arms around me, "Love you."

"Love you too" I said to him. I knew no matter what was going to happen, that was true. Chase and I, we'd be together forever.

_Nikki_

I paced the floor at 4 AM. It couldn't be true. What Marc told me....my people couldn't do that, could they? Taking this war to the next level? I knew better than anyone, either side was capable. Like the stories of Lucian and Sonja, there was no way in hell the vampires wouldn't take over the wolves or the wolves wouldn't terriorize the vampires. I bit my lip and threw a heavy volume at the wall. I didn't belong to either world. But I knew, right now, that if I had to enslave both of my people, just like the stories said, then I would to stop this senseless fighting. I didn't want to do this, I didn't want to take _his_ place. But I would need to, to stop this.

"What happened darlin?" Logan asked, coming up behind me.

"Something that will make you leave me, I'm sure" I said.

"Tell me" he murmured, holding me tightly.

I freed myself from his arms and moved to pick up the book. I put it back down on the table, "I have to take his place."

"Who?" Logan asked.

I looked at him, "My people are warring Logan. It's time someone stopped this madness. Someone has to take control."

"Your uncle's king of the undead" he said.

"I know" I said, "Control over him too."

"Baby-" Logan began.

I held up my hand, "No. It's times like these when the entire world needs someone to rule it. I'll do it."

"Darlin, no-" he began again.

"I have to Logan. I'm going to take Romulus's place."


	53. Issue 52

Chapter 10

_Nikki_

This was the place. The end of that final showdown almost a year ago had marked this place as it. His death, my...rebirth, into the queen of everything. The top of the food chain. It was a lot to take in. And then....it was just instant. There were people there, like they'd been waiting for something that whole year. I went to them, and stepped up where Romulus had died. They watched me, and some said it. "It's her" they murmured, "She's come back."

I stood there and said, simply, "I rule you now."

They burst into cheers. Near the door, Logan looked on with disapproval. Daken looked on almost proudly, almost so full of affection, love...it was insane to believe the man I love hated me at this moment, and my best friend was looking at me like I was a goddess reborn. Daken went to me, lifting me into his arms and he said, "Now, let's get some things started, shall we my goddess?"

Wow. Vocalizing the thoughts again. It was almost shocking I wasn't connected to him like I was to Logan. But that would be like Cathrine and the Salvatore brothers in Vampire Diaries. It would be way too weird for me. He carried me toward the door, and I made him put me down near Logan. We were happy, laughing. It was like old times. Logan gave me a disapproving glance and left out the door, leaving us to follow.

_Daniella_

"_Give you a fever_

_Fever_

_Yeah"_

I sang along to Adam Lambert playing on the kitchen stereo. Jake was making breakfast today. I still remembered our conversation from last night. I couldn't wait to meet my other family! I knew Jake and Chase weren't my real parents, I mean how stupid would I be to think that? Neither even looked like me.

"So, why are you so worried about me wondering who my parents are?" I asked him. His aura turned dark as he said, "I didn't know I said anything about that last night Daniella."

"You didn't. You were talking to Chase once about it though" I said.

He looked at me, "You were left to us. You're our little miracle baby. For all intent and purpose, you are our daughter."

I looked at him, "How stupid do you think I am? I know that. I love you both. You're the only people who ever took care of me."

He looked at me and sighed, "Do you want to know how you came to be with us?"

"Can I ask something first?" I asked.

"Sure" he said with a smile, putting my breakfast on the table. He brought over Chase's and his mug next. Then sat down next to me in the next chair, "Go on."

"If you and Chase could both have one baby, together, would you? And would she be more important than me?" I asked.

"I would, if I could. And no, she wouldn't. Nothing could stop us from loving you Ella-bear."

I smiled, "That's all. You can tell me now."

"Well, when you were two years old, you were left on our doorstep, do you remember that?" he asked me.

Of course I remembered my second birthday...for the most part. I always wondered what that white house was...who those strange people were..."They were my parents?" I asked.

"Who?" he asked me.

"That man and that woman...I always thought they were some friends of yours or something" I said, swinging my legs while I picked up a piece of bacon and chewed it.

He nodded and glanced to me. He looked worried. I swallowed and looked at him, "I love you and Chase more, anyway. From what I remember, they really didn't care anyway. Why else would they have left me? At least they had good taste."

He laughed and I looked at him, "Can I sit in your lap?"

He lifted me, moving my plate over too, and let me sit. He held me with the warmth of a mother. Jake had always been my mother. I'd never needed a mother with Jake here. I ate my food and let his warmth make me happy.

"Hey baby" Chase said, kissing Jake. I smiled at them. He kissed my forehead, "Hey Ella-bear."

I smiled, "Hi daddy."

He sat down, still in his pjs, and ate. Jake bounced me a bit while I finished my food.

"So when are we going to meet them?" I asked.

"In about an hour and a half" Chase said. He looked at us, "You ready for this baby girl?"

"Are you?" I asked.

He beamed, "Eat. We'll get ready soon."


	54. Issue 53

Chapter 11  
_Nikki_

Logan took ahold of my arm and lead me toward the dining room, "Baby, I know you're upset over all this-"

He gently swept me in and I looked at the scene before us. The room was lit with candles. Votives of rose petals made the room smell sweet. And most importantly, the huge room was empty, except for him and I. China plates greeted us at the end of the table and I smiled at him, "Baby, our anniversary is tomorrow."

"I know" he said, stroking my cheek. He smiled at me, his lips curved into a beautiful smile, "I love you. I'll do this for you anyway."

He pulled out my chair for me to sit down and I smiled, "Okay, now I know something's up. What's going on?"

"Well, I figured if you're going to be the queen of the world, then I might as well treat you like one" he said.

"Oh?" I said, watching him sit across from me. He smiled at me, "I wish there was another way, but the way you make this all sound..."

"Well, for starters, there will be no war. No poverty. Everyone will have food and water, and some buildings will be knocked down to conserve forests. Help wildlife. Everyone will be forced to go green to help the planet, and there will be a...ranking, of sorts."

"Ranking?" he asked.

"Our people will come first. They will be higher up than humans. Well...in a way. They'll all have what they want, but be controlled. Baby, this is going to be wonderful. I'm going to make this the perfect world. Anyone who doesn't like it...well, you get to decide what we do with them."

My eyes sparkled as I looked at him and he looked at me, "You're really going to make this a good thing, aren't you?"

"I'll try, with all my blood, sweat and tears" I said.

"Baby, you'll never shed a tear. The only blood that will ever leave you, will be that I drink. And the only sweat...well, it does get warm in the bedroom sometimes..."

I shook my head and smiled at him, letting him take my hand, "I love you. Thank you for supporting me with this."

"I'll always support everything you do. This was just a shock. But if you want this, then I do too" he said.

I beamed, holding his hand, "I love you too."

_Chase_

They entered the room like vampires were supposed to. The first couple was...perfect together. They were both Mediterranean looking, the woman's stomach barely showing, but I could smell how she was pregnant. They looked like a god and goddess together. I wondered how Jake and I looked together. The male smiled at Jake and said, "Jakob, wonderful to see you again."

"Hello Marc" Jake said, "Alessandra." The female smiled, "Hello Jake."

The next guy went over to Jake and threw his arms around him. He looked like Damon Salvatore, in a way.

"Jake" he said. Then I remembered, he was Dylan. His partner was beautiful, for a girl. Statueque features, long silvery white blond hair. She was actually pretty in my eyes. She was showing more than Alessandra. "Jake" she said as well, hugging him too. Dylan looked at her and gently eased her back. He put his arms around her, "Jake, this is Cathrine. Cat, my little brother Jake." She nodded and smiled. The rest of the coven introduced themselves, I mentally remembered each name and face together.

"Jake, I'm serious. This is major" Dylan said.

The older man, Andreas, was watching over the smaller girl in the coven. She was starting to fall asleep, and he took notice. Daniella ran out of her room to the girl, "Jessy, you can sleep in my room with me."

"Thanks" Jessy said.

"I have a sleeping bag for you if you want it" Daniella said.

The girl yawned again and nodded, "Thanks."

She went toward Daniella's room with her. I could tell Andreas was protective of them all. He was like their father. Marc was giving Alessandra a neck rub, holding her against his chest on the couch. Dylan and Cathrine had the other couch, her sleeping against his chest. Jake was sitting in the chair next to Andreas, and I sat on the arm of the chair he sat in. A lot of them were resting or taking naps on the floor, mostly paired off. Amy and Zander, the brother-sister duo of Travis and Cindi, their puppy sleeping near them. I looked at Jakob and he looked concerned. It had clearly been a long, hard journey on all of them.

"Stay here tonight" I offered, "We can take you to my friend's place tomorrow. She has a big enough place that you could all live there."

"Thank you" Marc said. Alessandra was laying back on his chest, starting to fall asleep. She seemed to be struggling to keep her eyes open.

"I'm promising all of you right now, I'm not letting anything happen to any of you" I said.

Alessandra fell asleep against Marc then, just as he said thank you again. Jake looked at me, knowing how I really had vowed that. With the little ones sort of bedded down, it was an easy thing to believe. Marc put one hand over Alessandra's stomach and had his other rubbing her arm. I looked at Jake, an honest smile on my lips. He smiled back. I was happy. At last, I was really happy.


	55. Issue 54

Chapter 12

_Nikki_

Valentine's day. Our anniversary. Both of them turned out to lead to more 'queen of his world' bullshit, that was probably some of the sweetest things I'd ever heard-out of anyone.

I felt like a goddess as he rubbed my back, releasing the tension in my muscles from another year's worth of stress. This was our day. Logan and me.

"I love you" I said, my head on my arms.

"I love you too" he said, kissing my neck. He rubbed my shoulders for a minute or two before returning to my back. I closed my eyes and lost myself in his touch. Why this only happened once a year..oh yeah. Because where we had all the wonder and all the beauty in the world in our relationship, there would still be people sitting at home alone, sad, because either who they wanted to be with was busy, or they were just alone. Maybe they'd lost that loved one. Maybe their loved one lost them. The sudden ephany made me sad. I may be on cloud nine right now, but there was someone somewhere who wasn't. I just sighed, letting my head down. My hair fell over my face, making it utterly black behind my closed eyes. I lay there and dreamt of what the world would be when I was done with it. The only worry I still had, with Logan near, was if I would let the power go to my head like my predecessor.

_Alessandra_

Though Jakob and Chase's flat was large, there were only two guest rooms. They'd been basically assigned to Cathrine and Dylan and Marc and I. Everyone else seemed to have no problem sleeping on the couches or on the floor. Marc was holding me close in bed, his head on mine. His eyes were closed, holding in the golden light that was so heavenly. I loved him more than anything. When he held me, everything was alright. We were safe, in love, and happy. I felt something, this presence inside me, that showed our child wanted some credit too. I rubbed my stomach gently, thinking to him, 'You're going to be born into a perfect world baby. I promise you. We're here for a reason, and it's to give you everything you could ever want.'

I sunk back into Marc's arms and his hold on me grew tighter, warmer, "How do you feel?"

"Wonderful" I said, laying my head on his chest to look at him.

He beamed, "Then I'm glad." He kissed my lips very gently before whispering, "Happy Valentine's day my love."

"Happy Valentines day Marc" I replied, touching his face.

_Cathrine_

There was one reason I loved Valentine's day. From midnight to midnight, it was solely me and Dylan. At the moment, it felt wonderful just to be with him. He kissed me passionately, holding me close. He was warm and gentle and...completely not himself today. The chip made him worry, because they knew where we were. But I wasn't scared. I wasn't going to be afraid. I loved him, and push came to shove, I would help get it out of him. I would never, let him be a slave. Never let anything happen to him. No matter what, I loved him.

"Cat..." he began.

"What?" I asked.

He kissed my neck, "I love you."

"Love you too" I said.

"I don't want them near you" he said, "You're delicate right now. Fragile."

"And honey I can still kick any werewolves' ass" I said, kissing him gently. He held me at a bit of a distance, looking me over. My showing was evident now. I'd probably gained about 15 pounds. I had a tummy now. It made me sad while making me happy.

"Baby, I'm just saying-" he began.

"Just stop Dylan. Today is not the day to worry. It's a day of celebration. It's a day that shows I love you, no one else" I said, holding onto him. He put his arms around me and held me close, "Love you too kitten. Always."

_Chase_

I wanted to cry when he told me. Brooke was having his kid. I wanted to cry when he said this was going to be difficult. Then, when he said she was going to be around us, in our life, I wanted to kill something, so I just stopped listening. I'd been hiding in the bedroom ever since. This was the first time Jake and I fought in years. And now, here I was. I'd curled up under the blankets and begun to cry. I wanted nothing out of today but to hold the man I love close and relax. But that bitch always ruined everything for us. I never had a moment with just him and I. It would always be her now, even if he loved me. My breath hitched in a quiet sob as I curled up tighter, the blankets warmer. I was still cold inside.

The blankets pulled back and a very familiar pair of arms wrapped around me, "Chase, this was not what I intended."

I looked at him, my eyes full of such pain, such hate toward myself....I just never knew what to do with him.

"Oh, right. So every time you left us over the years to be with her you never intended to hurt me. You never intended to make my life a living hell" I said. I wanted to get up, wanted to sound strong, but my pain trumped my anger.

"Chase...." he began, "I love you."

I pushed him away, "Get away from me. Just go, just leave me alone. If you love her so fucking much go back to her!"

He grabbed me and pinned me down to the bed, strength in him I never thought he had. "Chase Adam Blackwater. Listen to me when I damn well talk to you. I love you. More than anything. More than her, more than my own life."

"You do love her" I said.

"Shut up. You are going to let me talk. I don't love her. She was a one night stand that became really fucking obsessed with me. I thought I could have a relationship with her, I was wrong. I didn't want you to get hurt, that was never what I wanted."

"Right."

"Shut up! You are going to let me speak!" He held me down and spoke in my face, "I love you you complete idiot! You complete me in ways I never thought I wanted anyone! You are perfect down to your heart and soul. I. Love. You. I always have, and always will." His eyes softened, filling with unshed tears too, "Can't you see that? Can't you see how much I need you?" His hand rested over my heart. He looked hurt. His lips trembled. I pulled him against my chest, "I know. I love you too, I don't want to share you. You're everything in the world to me Jake. You are my life. Can't you see that?"

He nodded and held onto me.

I didn't say anything then as I held him, putting my face in his hair. I was still crying, but this time, we were together. He was comforting me this time.

One thing didn't change. I still hated Brooke.


	56. Issue 55

Chapter 13

_Chase_

So much was happening so fast. But one thing I was sure of as we pulled up at Nikki's place, was that they'd be safe here. Just like their covenhouse, only...different. It was clear the little girls were eager, despite one actually being older than she looked, and they hopped out and ran toward the house. Nikki opened the door, and upon seeing Marc, absolutely launched herself at him. He picked her up like a child and gave her a huge hug. Jakob stayed in the car with me, watching his brother. His brother was holding Cathrine like she was delicate, since she hadn't fed in a day. She held his hand, his arm wrapped around her, his other hand in hers. He was doting over her, clearly worried. Jake was worried about him.

Nikki and Alessandra hugged delicately, but like old friends. She welcomed them into her home like she'd known them forever, rather than the wedding. Daniella waved furiously at Jennifer and Jessy as we left.

"What happens now?" Jake asked me, "Nikki's powerful and all, but what about us?"

"I'll protect you both until the day I die, you know that" I said.

Daniella looked between us, "Can we stop for ice cream?"

"Of course Ella-bear" Jake said.

She broke into a huge grin and I looked at him. He really did have a doting, motherly affection for her. He gave me a look like 'think it all you want, say it out loud and I kick you out of bed.'

I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "The only reason I'd ever kick you out of bed is to fuck you on the floor."

He turned bright red and leaned back. I knew I'd guessed his thoughts again.

Daniella looked at us, "Can you turn on the radio?"

Jakob turned on some pre-teen station and Daniella started singing along with the song on there. We glanced at each other.

We pulled up at the ice-cream place and climbed out. Daniella absolutely sprinted for the door yelling, "Rocky Road!"

I looked at Jake with a warm smile, "I think we've ingrained that into her mind."

"I think she's had too much sugar today already, but this won't hurt too much" he said, smiling back.

We followed her inside. She got Rocky Road, I got chocolate. Double chocolate, actually, but it was still my thing. Jakob politely refused. Even to share mine.

"I'll know later" he whispered to me. He always liked feeding off me as the source.

"Yeah, cause my blood sugar will make the two of you jump on the couch together" I said. He laughed.

Daniella's face turned pale and she said, "Daddy?"

We both turned to look out the window. A truck with a machine gun mounted on it drove by. I got up to look, Jakob staying with Daniella. Everyone was watching it, some had gone to gather by the window. They were like a redneck army, and they were pulling up two doors down from here.

"Jake, Ella, get up and come over here" I said.

Jakob carried her over and looked out the window. He watched with me as the men piled out, all toting weapons. One kicked open the door to the gym and started shooting. People screamed and backed away. I pushed Jakob behind me. Two others took aim at the ice cream shop.

"Get down!" I yelled to everybody, and pulled Jake and Daniella to the floor, covering them both. Glass shattered nearby, and Daniella let out a shriek, curling into Jakob. I pressed them both as far down onto the floor as we could get without crushing Ella. She was shaking, and I could feel her. The gunshots were assaulting my ears, but I looked up. The room was becoming a bloody massacre. I looked down and said to Daniella, "Shut your eyes and hold onto Jakob."

She nodded and squeezed her eyes shut like she was little and watching a scary movie. Jakob pulled her tightly to his chest and I grabbed him, shoving him up, and pushed him toward the back of the room. People were trying to scatter, like a moving target practice. I got them both into the back room and, though the gunshots were loud and able to cover my voice, said in the quietest voice I could manage, "Stay here. Be quiet. Don't move, try not to even breath. Don't cry. Just take deep, even breaths, and stay here."

Jakob nodded and Daniella trembled in his arms.

I left the room.

They were coming in through the shattered window, looking for survivors. I growled and phased, leaping. A whole new round of fire started, but they were nothing to me. I let my animal take over as I slaughtered them. Nobody threatened the people I love, nobody for no reason. I ran, tearing outside through the broken glass. Men screamed like little girls as I tore into them, ripping them apart. People were dead throughout the small strip-mall. When I got to the gym, the ringleader was holding a girl, not more than fourteen by the hair. He was going to kill her. I lunged, ripping his throat out before he could hurt her. A few people remained hidden, alive. The redneck army of assassins was dead. I ran back to the ice cream place, going to get back to them. We were the only people alive in this place.

I burst through the back door, "Jake!"

He looked at me, tears in his eyes, "Chase..."

Daniella was crying, hiccuping out sobs. Her side was bloody.

I got down beside her, moving Jakob's hand, "Shh, stop crying baby girl."

"It hurts..." she said.

I cussed quietly. She'd gotten shot.


	57. Issue 56

Chapter 14

_Chase_

Jakob held Daniella tightly, making sure she didn't squirm as I gently touched her side. The bullet didn't go deep, just a minor wound. A few stitches and she'd be patched up, nothing major at all. I pulled it out, as gently as I possibly could, and stroked her hair with my free hand, "Shh baby, it's okay. We love you. Shh..."

She nodded and sobbed, trying to calm herself. Jake rubbed her back and kissed her head, "It's okay Ella-bear."

She clutched him and cried, reaching out for me too. We both comforted her. Her tiny hand wrapped around Jake's wrist and mine, clutching us like lifelines. I let her hold me as we brought her out to the EMTs.

A familiar red Mustang drove up and Nikki hopped out. I saw her, "Nikki!"

She ran past them, the grace and beauty of a demi-goddess, and put her arms around Daniella. She seemed to ignore us and everyone around and put her hand on Daniella's side, letting the glow of her magic flow. It wasn't a natural gold, but a bright white with a rainbow spectrum in it.

"You never changed back" I said quietly.

"I didn't think so" she said and kissed Daniella's head. Her wound was gone. Daniella let go of me and held onto Jakob as I pulled Nikki aside, "What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing changed" she said with a shrug.

"Hell no nothing changed. You kiss a girl openly, embracing that bi side I never saw in you until then. Then you take this massive amount of power willingly. You solely kept it. Then, you become the next Romulus. Forgive me for thinking there's some higher power thing going on here" I said, "You've changed."

She looked at me, her eyes so deep I thought she was hypnotizing me, "I haven't. I helped Ella-"

"Nikki, wait" I said. I held her arms, "You've changed. In the past few months, stuff has gone on that you should've had to deal with. And whatever happens is okay, just know, I'm gonna be here for you."

She nodded, "Okay. Look, I gotta go but...." She gave me a warm hug, "I will call you later."

"Okay" I said.

I went over to Jake and Ella and tucked them under my arm, "Come on, let's go home."

(A/N- sorry it's short today. I'll have a longer one tomorrow.)


	58. Issue 57

Chapter 15

_Chase_

When we brought Ella home, she ate and went straight to bed without a word. Jakob watched her go, his eyes full of worry. It wouldn't be until about 3 am that he stopped checking on her. He came back and kissed my nose gently, "Babe..."

I put my arms around him and kissed him gently, "Are you okay?"

"I'm just worried about her..." he said. He looked at me, really scared. I got up, leaving him there. He looked even more scared. I went and got Daniella and brought her back to bed. He sighed and lay down. I put her between us and climbed in. She nuzzled into Jakob's side, so small and fragile. He looked like he wanted to cry. I leaned over and kissed him lightly. I put my arm under his head and my other arm across them both.

"I love you" he said, "Thanks."

I smiled at him, "Get some sleep baby. I love you too."

He cuddled closer to me, around Daniella, and listened to me for once.

_Alessandra_

Marc made me sit on the bed before he started to unpack our things. We had a room in the middle of the house, down the hall from Cathrine and Dylan. I looked at him, "Are you happy to be here?"

He turned to me, his eyes warm, and a huge smile on his face, "I love it." He was so beautiful, and it was an honest thing. I could see it. "This place is beautiful" he said, "I could truly see having a life here."

I smiled, "Then come lay with me. I don't want you to have to work. Just come relax."

He came over and took my face in his hands, kissing me fully on the lips. He drew back, ever so gently, and whispered, "Lay down."

I sighed and lay back. Before I'd truly had a chance, he'd pulled the covers aside and fluffed my pillows for me. He draped the blankets and comforter we'd made up the bed with over me and smiled, "Would you like anything darling?"

I smiled back at him, "For you to lay down with me."

He chuckled, "I will soon."

My fingertips just lightly brushed his cheek. He caught my hand, holding it to his cheek for a minute before releasing me.

"Really darling" I insisted.

He took out my favorite blanket and put it over me. It was a blanket with a horse embroidered on it, something my mother had knitted for me when I was a baby.

He kissed me gently as he climbed into bed, at last. "Better?"

"Much" I said with a sigh. I kissed him gently.

He smiled at me, "Welcome home my love."

I smiled back, "I like that."


	59. Issue 58

Chapter 16

_Cathrine_

We were cuddling in bed when I felt it. I sat up.

"Cat? What's wrong?" Dylan asked, instantly worried. I took ahold of his hand and put it on my stomach, silencing him. Another, stronger feeling one. It was a kick.

"The baby kicked..." I breathed.

He put his hand on my stomach, rubbing gently, "The baby kicked."

I smiled and let out a tiny laugh. He smiled too. He pulled up my shirt to rub my growing tummy. "The baby kicked."

I smiled at the amazement in his voice, "Our baby kicked."

He looked at me, such love and sadness in his eyes that I was amazed, "But-"

"I love you. This is our baby" I said to him.

He beamed, "You love me?"

"Always have, just never said it" I said.

He pulled me into his arms, resting me against his chest and both his hands on my tummy, "I love you too."

I let him gently stroke, holding me. He was warm and gentle. I just couldn't wait to see him disown me, in a way, when the baby was born.

_Nikki_

Vincent had instantly hated Jennifer, and loved Jessy. He talked to her, followed her around like she was his best friend, and Jennifer...when she came into the room I thought he was going to pull out a cross. He looked at her like she was a demon. She was a child. Given, a vampire child, and a mean as hell one at that, but still a little, angry kid, not so different than my best friend. That sparked an idea.

"Hey Daken?" I asked, leaning over the couch. Family Guy was on. He had a glass of good vodka in his hand. He was at his most peaceful. "Huh?" he asked.

"Can you help Jennifer with her anger issues?" I asked.

He looked at me, his eyes bright, "You mean like you helped me with mine? She just needs somebody to latch onto Nikki. Like she latched onto Cathrine."

"You used to be just like her" I said, "So, will you?"

"After Family Guy" he said, looking back to the TV.

I gave him a hug around the shoulders, "I'll owe you forever."

"You better" he said.

I went back into the living room and sat down. My novel was worn and old, but it had character.

"Hey, can I ask something?" Laura asked.

"What?" I asked, looking up, the book still in my hands.

"Can we hang a flag outside?"

"Which one?"

"Can you just trust me?"

"Gay rights?"

"You knew?"

"I'm not stupid" I said, "and I support it. Go get one."

She hugged me, "Animals too?"

"Completely. Go" I said.

She beamed and ran off.

It was times like these I was glad I never grew up. I opened the old hardcover volume into my collective Greek works.


	60. Issue 59

Chapter 17

_Nikki_

I still had a lot to...sharpen, in my skills for global domination. I needed to be able to manipulate those I couldn't trust, those who wouldn't trust me. So, I decided to get some....practice.

Kim was in the kitchen, making a sandwich for herself. I could feel her happiness, over one thing or another.

"Hey Kimmy" I said.

She turned to me, her face lighting up, "Hey Nikki."

"What're you so happy about?" I asked.

"Eh, nothing" she said. I leaned in the fridge to get a drink and noticed how her gaze flashed to my backside and then she looked away. I smiled, getting back up, "Like what you see?"

She looked at me, flashing me an easy smile. She took her drink off the counter, taking a long drink, her eyes running over me, then saying, "Hell yeah."

I moved closer to her, slipping my arms around her so my hands rested on the counter, "How would you like to have some?"

Her eyes fell half closed with a lusty glow, her arm slipping around me. Her hand very lightly traced the curve of my bottom and I smiled, letting the full force of my eyes do the thinking for her, "Admit it Kimmy, you want me."

She gave me a sexy smile in reply, "I do. Badly."

I leaned closer to her, my lips brushing her ear, "Then maybe you'll have some. Someday."

She shivered. She was so human, so vulnerable....it made me actually want to love her, to show her how she could be strong. I placed a gentle kiss to her neck, just under her ear, and left her. She let go of me and held onto the counter. She was visibly shaken, trying to breath. That made me smile.

Skill 1: Manipulation

Passed

_Chase_

"Wakey-wakey sleeping beauty" Jakob said, licking and sucking on my ear.

"Jake...." I groaned, sleepy. I turned on my stomach to get away from the way his tongue moving along my neck felt, arousing me as well as making me completely alert, when I knew I wanted sleep. He just climbed onto my back, rubbing my neck as he started to grind against me. He licked my ear, starting to nibble and suck, "Baby, wake up."

"Jake, now?" I asked, groggy.

"I'm horny" he said. That certianly woke me up. Jake never told me anything as it was. I got up, pushing him off and flipped on top of him, "Really now?"

He took my hands and guided me to him, "Yes, and now."

I grinned as I pulled down his sleep pants. He sighed and slipped his eyes closed. I began to rub him, slow and gentle. He moaned quietly, his hands going to hold my shoulders. I kissed him lightly on the lips, "Baby, calm down."

He let out a heated, sexy moan, "No....oh Chase..."

Now he was turning me on. I slipped off my own sleep pants and whispered to him, "I want you too."

He turned over, raising himself a bit, and I moved into him, still rubbing him hard. He let out a wild gasp, his hips starting to move with mine, "Oh baby....ooh yeah..."

"Mmmm....Jake" I let out a deep breath and held his hip as we moved together. I was moving deep, being gentle but rough, pleasing him as much as I could.

"Uhm....Chase...yes...oh Chase..." he moaned. He put his hands on the bed, getting up more. He let out quiet moans, feeling what I felt. I couldn't help the way he felt to me. His body, warm and strong. His lips, soft and loving. My lips pressed to the back of his shoulder, then licking gently, "I love you baby."

He let out a quiet moan which I knew was his reply and I kissed his neck again, moving deeper and harder. His shaft was hard in my hands, me ramming deep in his ass. He let out a deep moan as he came, his muscles locking, getting tight. I gave him a warm, gentle squeeze and continued to move. He gave a small whimpering moan, trembling a bit. I only needed a few more thrusts in him before I came too, making him fall to the bed. I fell on top of him with a sigh, "I love you babe."

He let out a breathless chuckle, "I love you, and how you show it."

I kissed him gently on his lips, climbing off him, "I have an idea now."

"What?" he asked, turning to me.

I put my arms around him and pulled him close, snuggling him, "This."

He smiled, "You never needed me to tell you I like to cuddle after sex."

I smiled, giving him a kiss, "Yeah, because I love you."


	61. Issue 60

Chapter 18

_Chase_

Jake was in the kitchen, making dinner for us. He was the next Emeril. Daniella was laying in the chair, watching Cartoon Network while I was spread out over the couch, waiting for my first opportunity to pull Jakob to me and give him a kiss.

"It'll be done in about five minutes" he called out to us.

I got up and decided five minutes was not five minutes I wanted to wait. I went over to him, wrapping my arms around him and giving him a kiss, "Need any help?"

He smiled as he looked to me, "Want to get drinks?"

"Okay" I said, giving him a soft kiss on his nose. He smiled even wider.

"Hey Ella, what do you want to drink?"

"Sprite" she said, still watching TV.

I took a Sprite for her and a Pepsi for me, and went to go put them down on the table in the living area of the apartment. The oven timer went off, and I smelled fresh chicken parmesan. My mouth started to water.

"Holy crap Jake. Making Italian?" I said.

"I wanted to surprise you" he said, walking over with two plates of food. He set our food down on the table and Daniella turned her attention from the TV to Jake's creation. He gave me a quick kiss, murmuring that he'd be right back, and left my side. I took my fork and took a bite of it. Warm, buttery and rich...god my baby cooked better than any restaurant.

He came back with his mug of blood and sat beside me, "How do you like it?" He looked scared, like he was waiting for intense scrutiny.

"It's awsome dad!" Daniella said between mouthfuls.

I smiled, "You're better than Emeril baby." I gave him a light kiss. He grinned and licked his lips, "Buttery."

I laughed and picked up my plate, continuing to eat. He watched me with an amused smile.

"You are just too cute" he said to me.

I finished my food, put down my plate and gave him another buttery kiss. He laughed for a moment before licking my lips. I grinned when I drew back. He nuzzled me a bit, my nose against his, and I heard Daniella giggle, "You guys are so cute."

I smiled and pulled Jake into my arms, warmly, wrapping my arms around his torso, "Thanks kiddo."

Ella returned to her food while Jake returned his attention to me. He cuddled against my chest, laying us flat on the couch, him on top of me. He gave me a gentle kiss on my neck, "Think this'll last forever?"

I looked down at him, "Until Earth kicks our ass and wipes out everything, then yes, in the physical sense. Our love? That's forever."

He smiled at me, "You married Emeril, I married Shakespeare."

I laughed, "Okay, whatever, you're still mine."

"And you're mine" he said, wrapping his arms around my neck and giving me one of the deepest, most warm kisses I could've ever felt.

_Nikki_

"I'll be home soon" Logan said to me over the phone, "I just have to make sure these guys wrap everything up right."

"Okay. I miss you" I murmured. I was perched on the arm of the couch, talking to him on my cell.

"I miss you too darlin. I'll see you soon. Love you" he said.

"Love you" I replied, just before we hung up with each other.

I felt Kim's hands on my shoulders, rubbing a bit, "You're missing him?"

This felt awkward, "Yeah."

"Want me to fill the void?" she asked, leaning forward and licking my ear.

That was the part where it started to get a little freaky for me. But I was Romulus now. This was my rule.

I turned fast, grabbing her and pushing her down on the couch. I held down her wrists. At first she looked shocked and scared, then she looked all hot and bothered. She smelled like it too. My grip tightened on her wrists, "Did you honestly think I was going to let you be in control?"

She looked at me, and the way my voice changed, the way I held her down, it seemed to register to her. She looked scared, "Nikki, I'm sorry-"

I leaned down over her, "No, don't be. Just not now."

She nodded and I let her go. She didn't say a word as she walked away, rubbing her wrists.

Skill two: establish control

Passed


	62. Issue 61

Chapter 19

_Nikki_

Conquest. It was a beautiful thing. Taking control of something, anything. Whether it be as strong as the Great Wall, or as delicate as a flower, you were still more powerful. You had the control over it, to do with it whatever you pleased. I looked at the huge castle before me. This place had good and bad memories for me from my entire life. This place had stayed consistent with me since the time I was born. It was built in the late 1300s, by my grandfather and my great-grandfather. The way this place still stood, strong, proud, with very few repairs ever needed, it was proof that no matter how the world changed, Vampires, especially my bloodline, were forever.

I strode into the throne room like I'd owned it, and my uncle smiled at me, "Wonderful achievement my dear. Tell me, what do you need?"

"Help. I need to rise to power. I want to save the world. I need your help, and I want your help" I said. I held out my hand, "I'm extending the olive branch uncle Vlad. Don't mess this up."

He smiled and his pale hand grasped mine in a strong grip, one that was warm and familiar. Like family, at last, "I vow until the day I stop breathing. Where would you like to start?"

"Latin America would be easiest" I said, "Our people need to be contained, controlled, and trust me. Not to mention the humans play a huge role in this. They need to realize we're here to help, not harm."

"Okay" he said, "Any big plans for that?"

"I want to take over every country. Broadcast myself to them. Maybe we'll leave America free, but I'm clearing all debts. Making it a matter of necessity, hard work, not currency or price."

He stopped behind me and I turned to face him. I wondered if I'd lost him. Instead, there was this look on his face. Deeply pained, but at the same time, deeply joyful. In a nearly choked whisper, he said, "You're just like your father."

I smiled, "A gentle hand is better than an iron fist. Come on, we have a lot to plan."

I walked toward the study, "Here's what we have to do. Take it slow, one part of the world at a time. Latin America, then South America, Asia, Europe, and talk with the United States."

"You have this planned already, don't you?" he asked.

"Yup" I replied, "When there is proof of one's hard work, proof of one's necessity, then will they be given what they need. Extravagant gifts are given to those that work the hardest, while the others keep necessities. In other words, you can be the biggest sloth possible, and you can still have food, heat, a place to live, and Internet. Because I'll be cruel and cut off cable, but I'm not heartless to cut off Internet."

My uncle chuckled, "Okay. Tell me all your plans _princessa."_

"You called me that" I said, turning to him. He hadn't called me that since I was a very little girl.

He reached out, putting an arm around me, "Darling, you realize when I was trying to guide you all those years ago, I saw potential for a great ruler, as I believe you will be now. What I did in anger I never meant. I was just upset and...well, honestly, jealous. You had more being a common woman then I would've ever gotten being a King. Seeing you in your life, having it be so gratifying...it was painfully illuminating. That's why I'm here now, open to you. I want you to pursue this, as I always have. You are strong dear girl, you have always been and always will be. You are your father's daughter. What you do will benefit people, not harm them."

I looked at him while we walked, then finally put my head on his arm, "I'm sorry I was so rude and stubborn about it."

"I'm sorry I was rude, stubborn, and persistently so" he said, "I acted foolishly. Can you forgive me?"

I smiled, "My father would've, so I can too. Now, we have a world to save. Let's start."


	63. Issue 62

Chapter 20

_Cathrine_

To be completely honest with myself, this was not what I was used to. I had lived in squalor my whole life, and now....now things were completely different.

Nikki looked much different than she had earlier, clad now in a white silk shirt that seemed just a tad too big on her curvy, willowy frame, a black vest over it, black dress pants and flats. She had on golden-toned eye shadow, her lips done in a bright, yet subtle red that almost matched the natural ruby. I suddenly felt very bad for her. I could tell being made up like a doll was not what she was used to, or what she liked. But when her uncle drew her attention away, to their planning, I forced my thoughts to leave me. I wandered outside, feeling the cool air on my face as I stood on the balcony in the back of the house. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath of the crisp mountainous air, tinted with pine, wood and the ever-present stench of winter snow, and then opened my eyes. The sight was better than the smell. Trees, farther than my eyes could see, danced in the wind, draped in clingy white powder. The ground, blanketed knee high or deeper, even snow had blown across the ice on the pond, making it look like frosted glass. I looked out over the beautiful landscape, the beginning dots of mountains far, far away, just barely seen through the clouds on the far horizon, and I realized, I really loved this place. I had never been a princess before in my life, and now I felt like one, Dylan's treatment of me aside.

"It's pretty great, isn't it?" Dylan asked, walking out.

I smiled at him, "Yeah, it is."

"Just think of it. This is land untouched by humans, by man of any sort. It's so far away, so...blissfully hidden, that if we wanted to stay here, no one could tell us different. Do you realize Nikki drives about ten or twenty miles to the road, and then maybe double that to get to the actual town?" he asked me.

"Really?" I asked with a smile, "So they'll never find us."

He looked down sadly, "They may, just tracking me and Jen."

I reached out and touched his face, "You heard Nikki. She's going to find a way to fix this. Trust her, please."

He put his hand over mine, "I do. I can't help but worry about you Cat, I...I love you baby."

I smiled at him, "I know you do. I love you too. So don't worry. We can make it out of this Dylan, baby. Somehow, someway, everything is going to change."

He put his arms around me and cuddled me close while we looked out over the beautiful land, "Yeah, I think it just might."

_The End_

(A/N- You wanted to know who Cathrine really is, and now it's here. A Cat's Tale Up Next!)


	64. Limited: A Cat's Tale 1

**A Cat's Tale**

March 18th, 1899. That's the day I was born. Ten minutes younger than my brother, Alexander. Maybe I should tell you who I am first. My name is Cathrine. Cathrine Alicia Lucinda Blake. My brother's name was Alexander Samuel Blake. We were technically fraternal twins, but back then, the bond of a brother and sister, especially in my family, was strong than it is today...

_1908_

"Cathrine?" Mother called from her bedroom. She was so sick all the time, I was surprised she didn't sleep more. I brought over the warm glass of blood to her. She took it from my hands, sitting up in bed, and drinking deeply. Mother was never strong. Nine years old, I knew how to read and write. Mother had taught me in my free time. Since she was always sick, she spent all day and all night in bed, reading novels and writing in her journals. I'd read A Midsummer Night's Dream when I was seven. Now, my passion was art. I loved looking at the pictures, trying to imitate them. My mother set down her mug and her eyes started to close.

"Go to sleep Momma, I can handle it" I said.

"I know you can" she said with a sleepy smile. I pulled the blanket more over her and left the room.

Alexander was sitting at the table in our ramshackle cabin, a lot of things around him. They were all small, but shiny. There were numbers on the scrap of paper he was working on. That was the difference between my brother and I. He could do math, I couldn't. I could read and write, and he couldn't. All he knew was numbers, all I knew was words. We lived in two different worlds.

"I made close to a hundred dollars" he said, almost proudly, but there was stress in his voice.

"How?" I asked, going to warm the boiling water on the stove so I could unfreeze the containers full of blood Father always stole from the hospital for us. It was on his way back home, from the mining site. It took him all day to go back and forth from work, so my brother and I were on our own, even if Father never forgot us.

"I stole it" he said, "It's easy to pick pockets Cat. Want me to teach you?" His eyes lit up.

"No. Someone has to stay with mother" I said.

He nodded, "I'm going to pawn it again. They give me more money than what it's worth. You see?" He walked up to me with a shiny gold pocket watch, "I could say this is a hundred dollar watch, and the pawn man would pay double."

"Two hundred dollars?" I asked, my eyes widening, "Could Mama get medicine then?"

"I don't know. We need to keep the house remember? Keep getting blood under the radar and keep our asses out of trouble" he said. He looked at me, "You know, I wonder how much those Fords are? If I could pawn one of those..."

"You'd be in trouble" I said with a giggle.

"We might be able to go to school" he said, solemnly. I looked over to him. Alexander wanted to read. I wanted math. We were both looking at an unattainable world.

_1919_

"The cat chases the dog" Alexander said, looking to me for approval.

"Yes" I said, smiling. I showed him my paper. Six plus six equaled twelve.

"Yes" he said with a matching smile. He looked at me, "You know, people are saying Brooklyn's gonna become a Boomtown in the next year."

"People always talk" I said, "There's still the war we have to think of."

"I want to go to war" he said, wistfully, "I've heard stories from the ladies in town that if you go to war, your family gets money."

"Is that before or after you pick their pockets?" I asked.

He smiled, "Both."

I giggled and sighed, "Alex, if we could live any other way, would you want to?"

He looked at me, "Yeah. I'd like to have money. Real money. Not enough to keep the house, not just enough to keep stealing. But enough to get Momma medicine. Enough to let them retire so I can go to school. So you can go to school."

"I'll go to school some other time Alex. We have other things to do now" I said.

Father came in, going to get a ceramic cup for some blood before work.

"Going to make the nickels and dimes Dad?" Alexander asked.

He looked at him with this tired look. It was a look that never left his face. With Mother always sick, and him always away at work, I could tell...he blamed us for her being sick all the time. She'd told me that when they were dating, things were different. She called it courting though, like any mother would. Then, they got married, she got pregnant with us, and everything seemed to go downhill from there. Now, he gave Alexander a look, and just finished his cup, leaving it be in the sink, and leaving.

I looked to the floor, moving to go wash it.

"Cat" Alex said, taking my arm. He held onto me, looking at me, studying me. He saw the sadness in my eyes and sighed, "I wish you didn't feel like this."

"He doesn't love us Alex" I murmured, pulling away, "He never will."

"Stop that" he said, "I'll do the dishes today."

I just nodded and left him be. I went out onto the sagging back porch and looked up at the night sky. My father left before dawn every night, worked underground until after sunset, he was perfectly safe all day. But with sunrise approaching, I just wanted to feel the sun, just once. To feel the beauty I'd heard others speaking of. The flowers in sunlight, the dew sparkling in dawn, and maybe the life of a human. I stepped off the steps and onto the wet grass. I fell to the ground, on my knees, then sinking to my backside, the dew soaking my dress as I sobbed. Even with a brother so close to me, I was still, undeniably, alone.


	65. A Cat's Tale chapter 2

Chapter 2

_1920_

I went to school. I know it sounds stupid, being twenty-one and just now going to school, but that was how it was. My limited education was actually enough. Oh, I might as well make it clear, I went to _collage._

I studied medicine. Alexander, construction. Our father stayed home with our mother now, now that Alexander had honest work. Though...little did he know, now that we were in the world, the world was ready for us.

"Drinks, all 'round!" Alexander cheered, holding two women on his lap. They were young, younger than us. I laughed, tipsy, perched on a human male's lap. When we weren't in school, or working, as I cared for children in a ward of the city hospital, and Alexander was working on skyscrapers, we were here, drinking away our lives, Alex enjoying his womanizing, I enjoying the men that wanted to womanize me.

Alexander put one of the girls up on the bar as he took a bottle in either hand, drinking in record time, and bringing the whole bar, myself included, into wild cheers. The man I was sitting on fell off his chair and I giggled, sitting on the chair still, "Tipsy?"

He laughed, standing, "Startled. Come on, let's have some fun."

I hopped up on the bar, all the young people looking at me, "Why not right here?"

The people cheered as I pulled him to me and kissed him hard.

The shocking thing was, that was my first time. That was also what continued, until one day, one day I will never forget.

_June 10th, 1994-_

"Shots, all around!" my brother cheered, just like that first night. I spied him walking in the bar and went over to him, "Hey gorgeous, wanna come sit with me?"

The gorgeous guy wrapped his arms around my waist, "I'd like to do a lot more than sit with you beautiful."

I giggled and pressed myself against him, "Then just do it."

He picked me up on the bar and ravaged me with a hot kiss. He was white, but had a tan, he had thick dark brown hair in spikes, and had insanely huge muscles. I loved it. I ran my nails down his arms, making him shiver as he drew back. Almost-black-they-were-so-brown eyes that honestly creeped me out-but other than his eyes he was gorgeous-stared into mine.

"Come on, I'll show you a good time. Give me a night, you'll never want another" he said, leaning in and licking my neck.

I giggled, "I've been with a lot of men, I've heard that before."

"I can promise you I'm different than all those chumps" he said, drawing back.

"Then show me" I said.

He got this dark, creepy grin and pulled me off toward the outside. Alexander saluted to me as we left. It wasn't uncommon for me to go off with a guy, or even be gone for a few days with one. He brought me back to a hotel. I wanted to tell him that my brother helped build this place, but screw it, I just wanted some more than I cared to brag.

He pulled me into the room and began to kiss me. His lips were hot on mine. His hands felt even hotter, unbuttoning my shirt and stripping me down in pretty much record time. He was naked in record time too. He lay me down on the bed. He was a man that liked control, I could tell. He licked and kissed my neck as he moved into me. I gasped. I was sure he was right, because he was definitely bigger than anyone I'd ever been with. He thrust deep, hard, fast. I couldn't stop moaning. He drew away from my lips, and I opened my eyes to watch him. His muscles rippled, and I bit my lip. I looked him over. Then, his eyes went flat black, his teeth turned razor sharp and fanglike, and he turned into a werewolf. Searing, ripping pain tore through my whole body as he grew. I let out a scream, one of terror and pain, not pleasure, not lust.

He leaned down, in a growl he whispered, "I love it when your kind screams....bloodsucker."

My eyes widened, another scream, this time one for help. His huge jaws opened and latched down on my throat. I thrashed and struggled as hard as I could, "NO! No somebody help me please!"

He drew back, his mouth bloody, as he began to tear into me again. I let out a scream, starting to sob, "Please, please stop please oh god please..." He held my face still, holding me there. He made me watch him as he raped me. When he came, I felt it. I felt like I was burning as his claws sunk into my hip and I let out small, quiet whimpers of pain between my sobs.

"Slut, don't act like you didn't like this" he said, shifting back. I shook as he threw me off the bed. "Get out. Get what you want, and run away. Make this hunt fun for me" he said. I pulled my clothes on and ran, my shirt unbuttoned on the top, my legs pumping as hard as they could as I ran toward home. I went home, "Momma! Daddy! ALEX!"

Alexander came out of our bedroom and ran over to me. I collapsed into his arms, crying uncontrollably, "Oh god, Alex, help me please..."

"Cathrine, what happened?" he asked. He looked over the bite on my neck, "What-?"

"Time's up" my attacker said, waiting in the doorway.


	66. A Cat's Tale Ch3

Chapter 3

"Who the hell are you? What do you want?" Alexander asked, getting up in front of me to protect me.

"No! Leave him alone, please!" I shouted. It was almost like I should've been crying. He charged my brother, throwing him aside, into the back wall. He grabbed me around the waist, "Let's go."

"NO!" I screamed, "No, please, please, just let me go!" I began to sob, "Please."

"Let me think about that" he said and picked me up, slinging me over his shoulder. I screamed and kicked and thrashed in vain, "ALEX!"

My brother was out cold, laying on the floor. I sobbed, reaching out for him.

It was two months before I saw him again.

In the two months, I had learned my 'master's name was Lucas. Lucas Carlyle. He was a lycan, a werewolf, shapeshifter, whatever you wanted to define it as. He was a complete monster. I cooked for him, cleaned for him, and satisfied his desires every. Single. Day. It drove me closer and closer to either killing myself or seeing if I could kill him. I'd tried poisoning him before. Putting cleaning solution in his food. He'd only commented on me being a terrible cook. I'd put bleach in his beer. I bet he didn't even notice it. It went to the point where I'd act like he scared me when he came up behind me while I held a knife. After twice, he caught on, and I had to stop. One thing I knew, Lucas wasn't the smartest of anyone, anything, anywhere. I knew, somehow I'd get away.

That day came two months since I'd been there. Lucas was sleeping. He looked almost as harmless as that first night when he slept, almost as if he wasn't a soulless killing machine. I was thinking of ways to kill him. He didn't keep silver in the house, and I wondered if I could get away long enough for someone to help me. There was just no escaping him.

Then, I decided. If there was anyone I could go to, I could go home. Home....where Mother slept and Father worked and Alex cooked and I could hold onto my brother and he'd tell me it was all over. It was all okay now. That made the decision for me, and I left.

Lucas usually locked the apartment door when he went to sleep, but he slept deeply, and was sometimes groggy like he had been and forgot. As I walked the darkened city streets, I thanked God and guardian angels alike. I needed to go home. To see my family. To hold onto my mother and cry like a little girl. I wondered how scared they'd been. How every moment ticked by, getting closer to hopelessness. I could only say that mine was different. I'd been hopeless at first, then, I'd regained myself. I'd begun to think of a way out. A way home. A way to save myself before I could die. Before I could really die. I turned on to my old street, and went up to my house, "Alex? Alex, I'm home!"

The door flew open and my father stood there. He looked angry, then shocked, then his arms were around me, "Cathrine." He said my name and I realized, my father did love me. My father had always been happy with me. My brother sprinted out of the bedroom, tugging on a shirt, "Cat!"

He pulled me out of our father's arms and held me. He clutched me like no one would ever clutch anyone else but their twin; a part of themself. I was a part of him, like he was a part of me. Our powers even worked together. It didn't matter, I was with him now.

"Bad kitty" I heard the familiar voice said.

I turned, and Lucas was in the door. I let out a frightened scream, clutching my brother. Lucas phased, charging my father. I pulled my brother back, pushing him against the wall, "Lucas, no, please, please no!"

I saw my mother. She still looked frail and sickly. Her beautiful icy eyes glimmered with life. Her hair was longer than mine. I forgot how she'd looked standing up.

"Mother!" I screamed, just as Lucas turned to her. She was gone under his massive, hulking frame. I let out a sob, almost a cry, but Alexander grabbed my arm and pulled me away. We ran. The distance between Lucas and the two of us I didn't know, but we kept running until my brother had to turn and pull me over his back. Once we'd started running, we didn't stop.


	67. A Cat's Tale ch4

Chapter 4

I finally fell after running so long, so far. Alexander went to my side, "Cat-"

"He killed them!" I shouted, sobbing hard. I felt my body shake. I fell to the ground, feeling my mind and body seperate. It was hard, like I wasn't even there, like the pain my mind was causing me my body was shutting off.

"Cat-" he whispered, gently. He got down near me, "We have to go."

"No, you go, I'm not" I whispered.

"If I had never left him, this would've never happened" I said.

"Cat, no" Alexander began.

I gave my brother a hug once I stood, "I love you." I kissed his cheek and ran back the way we'd come. I heard him calling after me, but I knew I had more fight in me now than he did. I felt the massive body on top of me suddenly, Lucas pinning me to the ground, "I should kill you right here bitch."

"Then do it, because I'm not giving up now" I snarled and kicked him in his groin. He growled and picked me up, slamming me into a tree. I felt it shake as I fell. My chest was starting to protest, and I was sure he'd broken a rib.

"Now, you were saying?" he asked, just before kicking me hard in the stomach. I heard the snap and let out a cry, "Lucas, please..."

He shifted back, and picked me up in his arms, "You gonna behave for me now?"

I nodded and he gave me a stern look, "We're going home."

"Okay" I said. I put my head on his arm, which seemed to shock him. He stared down at me for a moment before smiling, "You gave up."

I looked up at him, "I have to. I don't want you to kill my brother."

He let out a laugh, "Oh kitty kitty, how long I've waited to hear that."

_1997_

Lucas walked in the hotel room, a bit bloody, but went to pack his things.

"Lucas?" I asked, in a timid voice. He'd been rougher than usual with me. He turned back to me and looked me over, "What're you standing there for? Go get your crap, we're leaving."

"Now?" I asked.

"Yeah now. There's this guy I met who's starting a pack. I figured we might as well join up. Let's go" he said, grabbing my arm and hauling me over to the couch. I scrambled to pull the backpack I kept under the couch and stood. He took ahold of my arm and pulled me down the stairs and outside. We were met with a gorgeous Native American. His hair was shining in the dusk sunlight, his russet skin so smooth I wanted to touch him just to make sure he was real. He was thickly built, and when he saw Lucas pulling me, he grabbed Lucas's wrist and forced him to let go. I was amazed.

He had a voice like salvation as he spoke, "You're Cathrine?"

I nodded mutely. I always learned never to trust, never to expect with wolves like Lucas. But he surprised me. He reached out his hand, flat, open, palm up, "I'm Chase."

I reached forward hesitantly and put my hand in his. He was warm, like sunshine. He gave me a smile, exposing pearly teeth. I was surprised I wasn't waking up from a dream staring at him. Lucas gave a quiet growl and Chase looked at him, "You're going to have to learn how to follow Luc."

He seemed shocked by the nickname, or the fact that Chase was actually ordering him around. He cracked a smile, "Let's see what this pack is good for."

We walked as the sun set, "So how did you meet?"

Chase smiled, "I went to the bar to get something to eat and me and Lucas got in a fight. I was impressed, I've never seen a wolf fight like that before. He was almost as good as me."

I smiled at that. Chase was very gentle for a wolf. Very kind. We reached the bus stop and Lucas grinned, "Bye bye Biloxi."

Chase sat me down, "You need anything?"

"No" I said.

_1998_

"Hey, Lucas, Cathrine, c'mere!" Chase called.

I went into the other room obediently, and saw three new people, and a baby.

"Cat, this is Marci" he gestured to a beautiful carribian looking girl, "Malik" a hulking, menicing blond guy, "Laurita and their son Andrew." That last woman was beautiful, warm looking. She too looked Native American, and the baby's skin seemed to mix in color.

He giggled and reached out for my hair, like babies do. I smiled and moved closer to him, "Hello."

The woman, Laurita, held him out to me, "Would you like to hold him?"

I heard Malik take an audible breath. I stared at her, but she was sincere. I took him in my arms and he latched onto my hair, thinking it was the most fun to bat at it. I laughed and rocked him gently. She gave me a beaming smile, and then Malik seemed to soften. It seemed to depend on how I was with their son that depended if they liked me or not.

"I need to sit down" Marci said.

Chase guided her to a chair and she sat, closing her milky eyes. I wondered how hard it was for her to see.

"He's an angel, isn't he?" Laurita asked me, moving close.

"He's adorible" I said with a smile.

She opened her arms and I handed Andrew back to her. She, too, sat down. She wrapped her shawl around them both and I looked away, knowing she was feeding her baby now.

"Come on, sit down, don't be shy" Malik said. He offered me the place between him and Marci, and Lucas strode over and sat there. I took my place at Lucas's feet on the floor. Chase gave him a dissaproving look, "Lucas, get up."

"No" he said, "She belongs there. I own her, remember?" He put both of his hands on my arms and gave a rough, hard squeeze. I had to straighten a bit, feeling my shoulders being manhandled.

Laurita glared at Lucas, "Let her go."

"Why should I?" Lucas asked.

Malik forced his hands off me and Laurita gave me a warm glance, "Come sit over here."

I crawled away, over by her feet. She looked to Malik, who grabbed the ottoman and put it next to Laurita. He lifted me up and put me on it. I looked at him as he smiled at me. As menicing as he'd looked, he was really quite handsome. He had a square jaw and laugh lines. It was clear he was a happy man, a man in love.

"Now, the lot of us are going to head to London-" Chase began.

"Why London?" Lucas asked.

Chase didn't hesitate to hit Lucas for questioning him, something Lucas had to get used to not doing. Marci smiled, as did Laurita, and Malik chuckled. They all had an immediate dislike to Lucas.

"As I said" Chase continued, "We're going to go to London in the next month. I've been talking to another Alpha, and I think we have a place there we can settle in. Do some good."

"Good?" Marci asked.

"We're going to make sure the vampires don't kill anybody" Chase said.

Instantly, that was where I felt I was the enemy. Laurita changed that though, putting her arm around me. She whispered to me, though Chase was speaking, "Have you ever been to Hawaii?"

"No" I said quietly.

"You should go sometime. I was born and raised there. Spent my whole life there until I met Malik. Maybe when the others go to London, we can go off for a while and have a little girls' vacation. How does that sound?" she asked.

"We shouldn't leave them" I said.

She smiled, brushing her fingers through my hair, "Honey, Malik's going to want me out of the line of fire anyway."

"Why?" I asked, "Because he loves you?"

"That, and I'm carrying our second baby" she said, a warm smile on her face. She took my hand, though colder than hers, and put it on her shawled stomach. I felt a movement, faint, but it was there. She wasn't even big yet, and I could feel her baby moving. She smiled at me, "You see?"

I nodded mutely. Malik glanced over to us with a warm smile. He seemed to enjoy his wife having company. He returned his attention to Chase, and my hand lingered on the spot the baby had kicked. So much life was in this little room. Such a far cry from not too long ago. Maybe Chase was an angel, and he'd brought me back to the land of the living.


	68. A Cat's Tale Ch5

Chapter 5

_1999_

Andrew was at the age now where he could run endlessly and jump around and try to chase moving objects. He was an adorable, delicate little boy. That was why Laurita worried about him when they decided to go to London at last. Marci looked at them, "Just calm down, he'll be okay."

Andrew was deathly terrified of being anywhere off ground. A plane would surely scare him. When we got to the airport, I held him and rocked him and so did his mother, until at last he fell asleep. We hoped he would be asleep the whole four hour flight.

"Cathrine, will you hold him?" Laurita asked me. She looked sick.

I took Andrew from her in time for her to go to the bathroom. Her pregnancy was taking a toll on her. I saw the worry in Malik's eyes.

"Why do you worry about her so much?" I asked, as Marci went to go check on Laurita.

"When a she-wolf is pregnant, they start losing strength. They lose the animal for a while, the instincts. It returns not too long after the baby's born, but from about five weeks onward...she's basically human" he said.

"Five weeks?" I asked, "So long?"

"Yeah" he said. Marci helped Laurita out. She cradled her pregnant stomach, and spoke to her husband softly, "We're okay. It was just another sick spell."

He held her and brushed back her hair. She did look fragile to me. I reached out and touched her hand, "Can I do anything?"

"Would you mind watching Andrew if I slept on the flight?" she asked.

"Not at all" I said. She gave me a smile, and Marci gave her a worried glance, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Laurita gave a joyful laugh, "I was pregnant once before Marci, I know how it feels to have a baby."

The flight finally came for London, and we left. Laurita slept deeply against Malik in the seat in front of me, in the middle of the whole group. Lucas and Marci talked quietly in front, Chase and I sat in back, Andrew in my arms still.

"What do you think?" Chase asked me after a comfortable silence.

"About what?" I asked.

"Moving to London. I'm sure there will be plenty more vampires around for you to meet and all" he said.

"Lucas doesn't let me out" I said.

"Maybe I can get him to extend the leash a little" he said.

I stroked back Andrew's hair and looked over at Chase, "So what happens now?"

"We're gonna bed down in these apartments I heard about and we're going to hang out there" he said.

I lay back and Chase took my hand in his. He held my hand, so gently, with such warmth, I was surprised, "It's okay. I'm going to take care of you."

I looked at him and rested my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me, "Go to sleep now, everything is going to be okay."

I woke to Andrew fussing in my arms. He was trying to move off me, Chase fully asleep. I pulled him against my chest like his mother did, and he tucked his tiny face into my neck. His skin was nice and warm. He fell back asleep in the crook of my neck.

When we got to London, the first thing Laurita had to do was get something to drink. Her stomach was upsetting her, making her feel like she had to throw up again. I went with her, carrying Andrew who'd woken up when we'd got inside the airport. Marci came with us, carrying money. Laurita sat down with some water and a bagel, trying not to upset her stomach, and she ate gingerly.

"Are you sure you're okay honey?" Marci asked her.

"I will be. I need to get to this place and go to sleep" she said. I reached out and touched her arm, "Do you want me to get anything for you?"

"Another water please" she said, closing her eyes. It was clear she didn't feel well. I carried Andrew and went to buy her another water.

"Is Mama gonna be okay?" Andrew asked me.

"I'm sure" I said, giving him a tiny kiss on the forehead. He lay on me while I brought the water back to Laurita. She was so happy when Malik came to tell us the car was here for us. She looked so sick now it was surprising to me she was walking fine. Malik seemed worried, just like everyone else but Lucas. Lucas glanced over to me, "So we playing when we get there or they still got you on baby duty?"

"She's on baby duty until Laurita's better" Chase said, helping Malik help her into the Jeep. I climbed in the back with her while Marci got between Chase and Lucas in the front, Malik on Laurita's other side. Chase kept us updated on how far we were from the place. At just under halfway there, Laurita let out a groggy moan, "Malik...I don't feel well at all."

"What's wrong darling?" he asked her, holding her tightly.

We had to stop so she could throw up. He finally helped her back into the car, holding her close, murmuring to her in a quiet, gentle voice. She was running a fever, dehydrated, and needed to get rest badly. She seemed to be upset too, wanting to be strong but being unable to be. Malik soothed her and held her close.

We finally got there, and Laurita went straight to bed. Marci went to set up her place, Chase went to speak with Lucas, and Malik looked to me, "I need to get some food and things for Laurita and Andrew. Will you stay here with them?"

"Of course" I said.

I went into Laurita's room and sat down by her while she slept. Andrew got off my lap to curl up and fall asleep near her. I lay down too, eventually, my eyes closing. I woke up to find Andrew cuddled into my side and Laurita not in bed. I rose, walking to the bathroom and knocking, "Laurita?" No response. "Laurita? Are you okay?"

I gently pushed open the door, and she was laying unconsious on the floor. I went to her side, starting to shake her a bit, "Laurita? Laurita?! Get up, oh god get up...MARCI!"

She ran in, "What happened?" She knelt down by Laurita's side.

"I don't know, I was sleeping near Andrew, and when I woke up she was in here...like this..."

Marci turned Laurita's neck and there was a deep gash through it. No blood left the wound. A sob fell from my lips. Marci looked dumbfounded, "She's dead."

I looked to her, "She can't be...no...no!" I backed away, sobs falling from my lips. Marci began to cry openly, crying hard. She held Laurita in her arms, "NO NO NO!" She wailed and cried, and I ran into the bedroom. Andrew was deeply asleep, curled up in bed. I picked him up and held him close, "Oh baby...sweet baby..."

I sunk to my knees, holding him close and tight, beginning to sob. Before long, Chase had his arms around me, "Cathrine, what's going on, what happened?"

"I don't know..." I sobbed, "Oh god Chase, I'm so-"

Malik's pained roar ripped through the air. We both got up to see, Andrew still asleep. He cradled Laurita, so delicately, tears falling down his face. He put his head on her chest and began to cry, hard. He was so gentle, so good..."Malik, I'm so sorry..."

"You didn't do this Cathrine" he whispered, his voice quiet. He looked so broken, so alone. I went to him and put my arms around him. He began to cry even more.

"It's time I guess" Lucas said.

Chase hit him hard, throwing him back. I'd never seen Chase be so violent before, "SHUT YOUR MOUTH LUCAS! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ANYTHING THAT'S GOING ON! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STAY OUT OF IT BEFORE I KILL YOU MYSELF!"

I sunk beside Malik and looked to him, "I'm so sorry..."

He only continued to cry.


	69. A Cat's Tale Ch6

Chapter 6

Laurita was taken back to her home in the US and buried. Malik left with Andrew. Two weeks later, they came back and Andrew was more than happy to see Chase again, and I was his close second favorite person. Malik had changed, that much was clear. He cropped his hair short, began to drink, and bought a shotgun. Close to three weeks after that, the newcomers showed up.

She was like Laurita, good, kind, but unlike Laurita, she was afraid of Vampires. They were a menace, a tale told to scare her as a child. Being near me was next to impossible for her. Her mate was a lot warmer, a lot more open. He saw how Lucas brutalized me, and seemed to pay Lucas no mind, though he spoke with me on occasion. It was clear, even if Lucas was Chase's second in command, no one truly liked him. His name was Victor, hers Luci. Short for Lucille. I thought she had a beautiful name to match a beautiful face. She was slender, with long black hair that fell down almost to her backside. She looked almost childlike with her heart-shaped face that hadn't lost all of its youth, her cheeks still holding the roundness of childhood. He was more masculine, with a chiseled jaw, intense hazel eyes that almost looked gray, chestnut brown hair, and a California tan. He was athetically muscled, so that I'd caught myself staring more than once. Luci was just afraid of me. She had a California tan too, and I wondered how a woman from the land of the sun could have such long hair. She answered me that a week later, when she decided to cut her hair a bit. She cut it to where it fell just beyond her shoulders, and had a natural wave to it. She was truly Angelican. An angelican wolf. She warmed up to me, after realizing I wasn't a threat. Then, things started to change.

It was just after the New Year, marking 2000, and...it was not unlike any other day.

Lucas's belt cracked down on my back. I let out a whimper. His clawed hands tore into my shoulders as he hauled me up and threw me into the bed, a bottle smashing under me, leaving my bare side to heal. He'd...'stripped' me in the living room, shredding my clothes. He'd literally stripped himself there too.

He climbed up next to me in bed, holding me down. My back dug into the broken glass, "Please Lucas...please let me get this out of the way please..."

He hit me across the face, "This is bedroom time. What do you call me?"

"Master, please" I begged, cringing away from the hard slap.

He let go of me, "Brush it off."

I got the broken glass off the sheet in time for him to push me back. The smell of my blood mixed with beer filled the room. He growled and gripped both of my wrists in one hand as he used the other to force my legs apart, getting between them.

"No, please...stop now please" I begged, though I knew it was in vain. He slammed hard into me, making a scream tear from my throat. He groaned, latching his mouth to my neck as his hand began to grope my breasts, starting to move in me. Searing pain ripped through me, his claws leaving cuts on my breasts and stomach that were healing, but him...being inside me...hurt the most. He bit down on the mark and tore my neck open, making me scream more, louder, "STOP!"

He didn't drink my blood, just laughed as his tongue ran along the wound as it healed. I began to sob hard, my way of crying. You see, Trueblood vampires, which I was, couldn't cry. We only sobbed dryly. We didn't go to the bathroom, eat food or drink anything but alcohol either.

Lucas came, more searing pain ripping through me as he slammed my head into the headboard with his thrust. I let out a wail and crumpled to the floor as he let go of me. I began to sob hard, my whole body hurting, aching in ways I'd only felt being imprisoned here. My arms crossed over my chest, my breasts feeling tender and abused. Between my legs throbbed as I curled up on the floor. Lucas fell asleep in his bed. He'd be ready for more later, I knew. I tried to get up but crumpled to the floor as my legs gave out on me after a step. I tried to crawl, pain in my legs, back and belly, and I just lay on the floor and began to cry. I didn't even get toward the bedroom door. I clawed at the floor, taking ahold of the carpet and almost dragging myself forward. My tender body sent shockwaves of pain as my legs scraped against the floor as I tried to crawl again. I braved the pain to get out of that room. I took the oversized shirt Lucas tried to keep me in most of the time and slipped it over my head, and then crawled toward the door. The shirt fell down to my knees, and I went toward the door. I didn't have a plan, I just knew I had to get away. Then, the door swung open to reveal Chase. His gaze went over me, then he looked sympathetic and went to me. I wanted to speak, but all that came out was a whining croak, but by then he'd scooped me up in his arms and walked out. He shut the door after him and carried me into his apartment. I let out a whimper of protest, clinging onto him. He was an angel to me, but I was afraid if I was put down in his bed, he'd look me over like Lucas did and decide he was a monster. We passed his bedroom and went into his bathroom across the hall. He set me down, gently, in the tub and peeled off my shirt. I cringed away, turning my face against the tile, "Chase, no, oh god please..."

I heard the water turn on, and opened my eyes. He tested the water on his hand, making sure it wasn't too hot. He wasn't stripping, just turning on the water. He took shampoo from the counter and put it in his hands before running his fingers through my hair. _He was washing me._ The realization shocked me, in a way. He was taking care of me. His touch was gentle as he took the showerhead down and held it over my hair as I helped him rinse me. He then took the soap and handed it to me, "Can you stand up?"

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"It'll help you heal. It'll make you feel better. And you are really beautiful, you shouldn't be in pain" he said, stroking back my wet hair off my neck. His concern, though, didn't look like love. It didn't even look like lust. It was just concern. Maybe familial, maybe friendly, but he cared.

"Okay" I said, and tried to stand. My whole body ached and I started to fall. He took ahold of my waist, his arm strong enough to support me with just one, and I held onto him. He looked like he would laugh as he said, "It's going to be hard to get washed like this."

I started to let him sink me back into the water. He put me in, and soaped up his hands. My eyes widened and he noticed, "Don't be scared. I'm not going to do anything but wash you off." His hands went to my shoulders, then down my arms. It was almost like he was washing a child. His touch was gentle, warm, and I kept an eye on his jeans, his scent. He wasn't even the slightest bit turned on. He kept rinsing me off, taking care of me. When it came time, my legs were too weak to budge, but even if I could've locked them together tight, Chase could've broken that hold in an instant. Surprisingly, not even then was he turned on. His touch was even more gentle as I felt him touch me and hissed with pain. From mid-thigh up it hurt like hell. His touch was barely there and delicate as he gently lifted me up off the tub bottom to give me a good cleaning. I wanted to laugh, seeing the way he focused on me in a non-romantic way. He rinsed me off and set me back in the tub. His hands went down my legs, massaging my muscles as he washed, and then to my feet. He gave me a soapy foot rub and rinsed me off. I wanted to lay back in the warm, bubbly water that still ran, keeping the dirt out of the tub, but he turned it off and took a towel from the hook for me. It was big and fluffy and plush red. I smiled as he helped me stand and carefully patted me dry everywhere. Not an ounce of romance in his touch, he carried me back into the hall, then into his bedroom. He took out a shirt, that was probably tight on him but would be very big on me, and slipped the sleeves over my shoulders before pulling away the towel, "Can you handle buttons?"

I nodded and buttoned up the shirt. He pulled the covers back and lifted my legs, laying me down. I gave him a questioning glance as he tucked me in, pulling the covers over me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, quietly.

He looked at me for a long time, thinking, before he said, "Because I hate seeing you in pain."

I stared up at him, his words soaking in, "Thank you."

He smiled, leaning down and giving me a kiss on the forehead, close to one a mother would give after caring for a child, "Any time you need me, I'll be here. Now, you need to get some rest. Sweet dreams."

I looked at him, the covers starting to make me feel warm. I let my eyes blink a few times before closing. I heard Chase shut the door and the TV turn on in the other room before I finally fell asleep.


	70. A Cat's Tale Ch7

Chapter 7

When I woke, I found Chase deeply asleep beside me. Clearly he didn't care about boundries, as his arm was slung over the pillows, his head tucked against it, snoring quietly. My head was on his arm from sleep. His eyes had bags under them, and he looked exhausted. I stared at him, taking him in. He was...well, gorgeous. More than Lucas had ever been to me. I put my head on his chest, near his neck. He was also very warm, like if I lay on him too long I'd burn up. I liked that thought somehow...how warm he was...

The next thing I felt were gentle fingers in my hair.

I opened my eyes, startled, and looked up. Chase looked amused as he brushed his fingers through my hair, then gently down my cheek. He put my cheek back against his chest with a gentle touch, "You're actually pretty cute when you sleep."

I felt myself blushing hot, "Thanks."

He laughed, letting go. He looked at me as I sat up. He was wearing regular sleep clothes for anybody, the sleep pants of-I think it was Ohio's-football team, and a regular blue t-shirt. They were mismatched, but he looked tired enough that any woman could forgive that.

"What's on your mind?" I asked him at last.

"How I want to go back to sleep" he said with a chuckle, "Lucas is still passed out. Come on."

He lay back down, his eyes already drooping, and I settled in near him, "Thanks Chase."

He gave me a gentle kiss on the head, "Anytime Cat."

My eyes widened a bit at the nickname-coming from him of all people-and I watched him fall asleep. He was so gentle, so innocent in sleep...it was amazing to me. He slept soundly, and after a few moments, I found myself falling asleep on him again.

The summer brought a...more violent encounter.

"Stupid bitch!" Lucas roared, hitting me. I fell to the floor and tried to crawl into the corner. He was in a drunken stupor again, his walk swaying as he got closer. The golden liquid sloshed in the bottle and he threw it at me, shards of broken brown glass falling around me. I shrieked and covered my head, only letting the glass tinkle down like bells onto the floor around me.

Lucas grabbed me up off the floor and slammed me into the wall. He held my shoulders tightly, his claws down, digging into my shoulders. I whimpered, "Please Lucas...stop."

He slapped me across the face, "Shut up slut. Now, you're going to listen to me right fucking now-"

I cringed away, whimpering just as I heard Chase say, "No, you're going to be the one listening Luc. Let her go now."

Lucas let go of me and I slunk down the wall to see Chase, standing tall and strong in front of the door.

"What are you gonna do about it?!" Lucas roared, starting to shake with rage. I knew he was going to shift. I was scared.

Chase was suddenly at my side, grabbing me pretty roughly, he threw me out of the room, onto the hall floor, and the slammed the door shut to cut Lucas off from me.

"Cathrine?" I heard Andrew ask. He stood there, his short hair over his eyes a little, "What's going on?"

"Andrew, go back to your room" I said, scared. The sounds of roaring, groaning, rage and pain, started to come into the hallway. I backed away and went toward Andrew, "Baby boy, go home, please."

He looked at me then glanced back to the door, "Come with."

I got up and ran with him, getting into the room. Malik saw us and went to us, "They're fighting again?"

"Chase can handle it, I know he can!" Andrew said, beaming.

Malik looked to me, "You okay kitty cat?"

"Yeah" I said, feeling my shoulders healing. Malik took me by the arm, gentle, and led me over to the couch, "Andrew, get her a blanket. She can sleep here for a while."

"Okay" Andrew said as he went off. Malik rubbed my arms and I started to feel sleepy, "What-?"

"Don't worry" he murmured, "Just sleep. You're in shock. It's okay."

I was about to say 'when aren't I?' when Andrew came back and Malik tucked me in the warm, soft blanket. I took a deep yawn and lay there.

I woke up in Chase's bed, still wrapped up in Malik's blanket.

I gave a groggy moan, "What-?"

"Hey, you're alive" Chase said, giving me a hug. His chest was pressed to my back, almost as if we were spooning, but not. He sounded like he was in a little pain. "Is everything okay?" I asked.

He let out a quiet laugh, "Got some bandages on, but that's all, I'll survive darling." He gave me a soft kiss on the cheek, "You sleep, I'll heal, okay?"

I let out another groggy murmur and fell asleep in his warm arms.


	71. A Cat's Tale Ch8

Chapter 8

_2006_

Well...the six years from 2000 had been the same. Chase outed himself as bisexual, and life moved on. I had more reason to go to him then, knowing he wouldn't hurt me like Lucas did.

It was summer. Andrew lounged in the grass outside, staring up at the sky until he closed his eyes and slept. Malik had kept such a watchful eye over him, but I could tell things had changed in the past few years. Andrew...wasn't as strong as he had been. He had frequent nightmares. Many nights, Lucas let me leave to Malik's to check up on him, to hold him and soothe him while he cried, scared. He would hold on to me and cry for hours or minutes, it always depended on the dream. Any dream with his mother in it, were the cries for hours. The ones of losing us, hours. The frightening ones though, of demons, shadows, things he was scared of all coming out of the dark to hurt him, only minutes. It only took my reassurance that no matter what would I protect him, he settled down. He never asked if they were real or not. I wouldn't have been sure of an answer anyway.

Today, I wanted to be outside. The sun was high in the sky, so I didn't have to worry about the effects of its rays as I looked out the window to see Andrew lying in the sun. I went down the shabby metal stairs two flights, one flight of inhabited rooms, two more above us, but then the main level was just something or other once. It was now a big open room, gray, with windows around the front and back. It had the appearance of a former office. I went to the back sliding glass door and stepped out under the overhang, the sun off me, "How are you baby boy?"

"Good" he said. He looked over to me, "It must be sad never to lay outside in the summer."

"It is" I said, "But I take joy from the little things."

He smiled at me and got up to come closer before laying down again. We sat outside all day, exchanging small talk and watching the world go by. Occasionally a bee would fly around me, seeming to think I was a flower, but then move on when it sensed no pollen. Andrew was surprised I could remain so calm and composed around bees. I wasn't nervous or jumpy or anything of the sort. I would've told myself I had Stockholm syndrome, but I hated Lucas, so I was probably just bipolar maybe. I didn't know, and I didn't care what my mental problems had developed into. I lay back on the warm wooden patio, warm from the sun's earlier rays, and saw the sky too. I pointed out the shapes of clouds, making him wow and giggle, and stared up at the clear blue sky. It was a perfect summer day. Sunlight gave way to sunset, and Andrew went inside for dinner. I lounged in the fading rays, enjoying the warm. It was uncharacteristically warm for London in the summer.

"Cat?" I heard a familiar, shockingly familiar, voice.

"Alex?" I asked, sitting straight up.

"Cathrine!" he yelled. He ran over to me, the shadows keeping him safe, and threw his arms around me. He sobbed, holding me, "Oh Cat....god I thought I lost you..." He began to shower kisses over my face, my hair, hugging me so tight I didn't think I could breath. I'd never seen my brother this happy. Well, maybe once before when the Giants nearly got to the Super Bowl, but never THIS happy.

"Cat...oh god you're alive..." he sobbed, holding me.

"Yes, I am. You can let go now" I said with a laugh.

He looked at me, "Why are you laughing?"

"Because, things are different now. Well, not all different, but...good" I said.

"You're still with him?" Alex asked, almost sounding betrayed.

"I'm not with him, I'm his pet. And things are different now. I'm hanging out with new people too" I said.

"Like who? Other 'dogs'?"

"Call them that and I'll kick your ass."

"Who the hell is he?" Malik asked, looking right at my brother. He looked between me and him and bust out laughing, "Stupid question. Clone or twin?"

"Twin" I said.

"Older" Alexander said, territorially.

"By ten big fucking minutes" I said, walking by, "Is dinner ready?"

"Everybody's eating at Marci's tonight."

"Okay" I said, and jogged upstairs. I knew I should've been happy to see Alex, to try to get away from here...I just didn't want to. I, in a way, liked it here. We took care of each other, that was nice. Lucas was the odd man out, not me. That wasn't my problem now, was it?

I pushed open the door, greeted with an uncharacteristic unanimous growl.


	72. A Cat's Tale Ch9

Chapter 9

I paused, looking directly at Lucas. He'd growled the loudest.

"Cat, come over here" Chase said.

I walked over to his side and got down on my knees, "Yes?"

"Who is he?"

"My brother."

Alex stood in the doorway, staring at me. His eyes were wide and hateful. Chase stood, taking my hand and sitting me between him and Marci. Marci looked a bit pissed at that. Chase walked toward my brother, "You gonna give us trouble?"

"You gonna give me my sister back?" Alex asked.

"No" Chase said.

"Then yes."

"Alex" I said, "Just give up."

"No Cat, you're my sister!" he said.

"Why don't we cut a deal?" Chase asked.

Alex looked at him, "I'm listening."

"You can stay. Do grunt work for me. Stay with your sister, and become part of the pack."

Alexander looked at me. His eyes were full of pain. I knew his dilemma. He wanted freedom, but he needed to be with me. We were all each other had left. He walked in with a sigh, "Where do I sit?"

Chase let him come over to me. He put his arms around me, "I'm so sorry I'm an asshole."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek, "No you're not. and it's not your fault."

Time passed. After a while, Chase let Alexander go to aid Marci. He was being treated more like a guest than a pet, while I was still stuck with Lucas. Chase ruled his people with an iron fist, and a gentle hand.

Lucas killed my brother since. I was alone. Then I met Jean Paul. Lucas killed him too. I was pregnant with Jean Paul's baby, and alone. Then, the pack died off. They were all killed, one by one, but Chase got me away. He took me into London, to the Coven. I met Dylan. He made me happy, and we stayed together. Chase met Jakob, Dylan's brother, and they fell in love. Since, Dylan and I have lived together with the coven. My best friend Alessandra and her mate Marc, the southern family Cindi and Travis, Jessy, my 'adopted' baby Jennifer, Nathan and Christy, Amy and Zander...we were a big family together. I love Dylan deeply and passionately.

Looks like things do work out after all.

_**The End**_


	73. Lone Wolf Ch1

**Lone Wolf**

January 19, 1981. Cincinnati Ohio. That's where it all began. It's not where it ended, but we have to start somewhere.

I grew up in an apartment with my single, overworked/underpaid mother. Middle class was okay I guess. I read comic books, watched endless amounts of TV, and aspired to be the next David Bowie. But, that was childhood. I also had a best friend. Tanner Phillips. He was...well, drop-dead gorgeous, ever since we met in kindergarten. He had big green eyes you could see the earth orbit in, snow pale skin, pearly white teeth, kissable coral pink lips, and lusciously thick brown hair, always cut short. Tanner and I were like brothers. We were always spending time together. In the early grades, we ran around the playground together, climbing monkey bars and hiding from girl cooties. No matter what age, the weekends were always spent together. It was our thing. One week he'd come over to my place, the next, me to his. When we were young, we'd sleep over both nights. As we got older, time apart started to show, but we got closer anyway. Our parents were like family since we spent so much time together. So many nights we'd begged to stay together just a little longer. But, it was actually one night when we were both twelve, that I started figuring out my real feelings for him.

"Holy crap!" Tanner yelled, intently watching the screen, "C'mon baby, c'mon, c'mon!!"

He was shooting at the invaders, blasting them to bits, then taking out the corporal tanks that came after his renegade hide. I had his back, as always, shooting up tanks to cover him. Our guys got bombed, but as the screen flashed...we made it to the top.

"FINALLY!" Tanner busted up in cheers, dancing around. Nobody looked at him funny in this arcade, they were all used to him.

We both started dancing, holding hands and spinning. He reached for me, pulling me into a huge hug, and gave me a kiss on the lips. A big, wet kiss. I felt my body go rigid for some reason. The kiss wasn't long, about two or three seconds, but when he let go, of me especially, my whole body was burning in a good way.

"Chase, DID YOU SEE THAT?!" he yelled.

"Yeah" I said with a smile and nod.

He ran over to me, squeezing me tight again, "We've got to celebrate."

"Spend the whole weekend, not just tonight?" I asked.

He grinned, "Sure!"

He grabbed my hand and started to pull me outside, and I knew we'd go hit up the pizza place and the gas station for obscene amounts of junk food for the weekend ahead.

Later that night, Tanner and I lay across my bed, admiring our junk stash. We'd kept it stored in one of my dresser drawers for times like these. He took a cupcake and pulled it free from the foil, "Cheers?"

I took mine and pulled it free, putting it next to his, "Cheers."

We put our cupcakes together and then ate them. He lay back with a smile and a sigh and then looked over to me as I lay down beside him, "So..."

"So?" I asked.

"You been thinkin' about girls lately?" he asked.

"I don't have time" I said, "You're always on my mind."

He smiled, "I've been thinking of you too, but..."

"What's her name?" I asked.

He laughed, "Mindy."

"Ugh. So fifties."

He laughed outright, "But she's a little older than us."

"How old?" I asked.

"Fifteen" he said.

"So she's kissed and been kissed" I said.

"I need to practice if I'm going to be good enough for her" he said, almost wistfully.

I moved closer to him, "Try it on me."

He gave me a look and said, "You sure?"

"Dude, we've been sleeping in the same bed since we were five. Nothing's weird with us anymore" I said.

He smiled and sat up. He took a deep breath and put his hands on either side of my face. His thumb stroked my lip and I let my breath out in a deep exhale over his thumb. He leaned in, slowly, probably thinking of what he'd do next. My heart was sprinting a marathon, pounding in anticipation. His lips touched mine, and a surge of sparks shot through me. He kept it up, kissing me, before starting to experiment. He started to edge his tongue into my mouth. I noticed his closed eyes, but didn't want to break the magic of staring at him. Finally, it just felt so good my eyes closed on their own, and I was kissing him back. Our tongues were dancing like the way people kissed on TV. Tanner brought himself closer to me, starting to suck on my lip. My tongue brushed his upper lip and he let out this tiny moan before breaking the kiss. He looked at me, and he looked...just simply beautiful.

"Chase....wow...you're a great kisser" he said, almost in awe.

I smiled, "Thanks."

He leaned over and turned off the lamp, leaving us in mostly darkness. The moonlight coming through the blinds in tiny slats was the only light we had. Still, we saw each other as well as day time. I lay down, and he lay down next to me. He moved a little closer, and me a little closer to him. He put his head on my shoulder, and I put my head on his. His eyes closed and he started to sleep. I leaned up, just a little, and gave him another warm kiss on those soft, tasty lips.

By high school, we still did the same thing. We slept over, practiced kissing with each other, and when it came time to date...neither of us got many. I had learned quickly that I'd fallen in love with him, and I kept it to myself. Finally, one night in sophomore year, the three year anniversary of the night we kissed, Tanner walked over to me, "So you think of any girls lately?"

"You've been asking me that for three years. It still hasn't changed" I said.

He looked at me, "So would I be weird now if I asked you to....help me practice something else?"

My heart leapt up in my throat, "What?"

"Sex" he said.

I thought my brain was going to explode.

"Um...dude, I'm not a girl" I finally said.

He laughed, "But you've been my girl for so long Chase!"

I had to smile at that, "Alright, fine. but I get to do you too."

He opened his arms, not with defeat, but with joy, "All yours."

I pulled him over to me, kissing him warmly. He moved with the kiss like we always did, every time we kissed. He took ahold of my shirt and slipped it over my head. He began to touch my chest, the muscles I was sure to work out hard to make as perfectly sculpted as his. He lowered his mouth to my ear, nibbling a little before kissing down my neck. He made it to my chest and looked up to me, "Okay, now I think it's getting weird."

"No, not really. You're good at it" I said, holding my voice steady.

He looked at me, "You really think so? I've never even done stuff like this to a girl yet."

"I think so" I said.

He smiled at me and began to kiss and lick my chest. His hands went to my pants and I almost groaned. He slipped them off, leaving me in just my boxers in front of him, and insanely turned on.

"So..." I began.

"I'm not doing this right, am I?" he asked.

I took a breath, "Tanner...why don't you and I be each other's first time? I mean...cause we trust each other and all...and it's not weird is it?"

He looked at me, shocked for a minute before saying, "I guess...you really want me to do this?"

"Yeah" I said.

He smiled, "So I am doing it right."

"You're never wrong" I said.

He pulled off my boxers and looked at me before taking me in his mouth. I let out a quiet groan, letting him know it felt good. He felt almost expert, like he really had done this before. My hips rocked off the bed to the point where he had to hold me down. I felt my nerves tingle, like they were lit up by fire. Tanner was so slow, so sweet, so gentle...when I came for that first time, it felt like an explosion. Like a star gone supernova. I held in a blissful scream, biting my lip until I tasted blood. Tanner seemed pleased when he let me go.

"That must've been good" he said with a smile, "I've seen guys masturbate in the showers, and nobody climaxes like that."

I panted and looked at him, my lip already healed, "Maybe it's because you're not doing them."

He laughed and I rolled over on top of him. He got this turned on look, "So you really gonna do me now?" He looked a little scared.

"Do you want me to?" I asked.

"Well...I heard from some of the guys that have tried it that it really hurts the first time...when they go in" Tanner said.

I gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, "I won't do that then."

He gave me a look, like he was relieved, but wanted to try it. I pulled off his shirt and showered gentle kisses over his chest. He began to relax, and stroked his fingers through my hair. I kissed all the way down to the waist of his pants before stripping them off too. He looked at me cautiously, like he was afraid I would hurt him. I gently kissed his length, all the way up to his skin again. His head fell back onto the pillow and he moaned. He just looked beautiful, laying there, so vulnerable..I was gentle with him, the strokes of my tongue slow and sweet. He rocked his body too, the sensations I'd just felt were probably mirrored. When he came, I rubbed his legs, showering gentle kisses over his face until he regained himself. He opened his eyes and looked at me and said, "You think girls do it like you do?"

"We'll find out" I promised him.

I lay down in bed, facing Tanner. He faced me. The room was dark, just like it had been three years ago. He moved close to me, and I moved close to him. He put his arm around me, and both of mine wound around him. His head rested on my shoulder-because I was still a head taller than him-and my head rested on his. We didn't bother to put clothes on, the blankets covered us enough. When he fell asleep, I leaned my head down, ever so gently, and pressed a loving kiss to his lips.


	74. Lone Wolf Ch2

Chapter 2

Junior year.

"Get the hell off him!" I shouted at the big guy shoving Tanner into the locker. Tanner was a baseball player, his lean muscle not enough for football, and he didn't want to be one of those mindless thugs anyway.

"Back off and nobody gets hurt pansy" the big blond guy told me, holding Tanner against the locker.

I cracked my knuckles, "Who you calling a pansy flower child?" I swung and punched the asshole in the face. He let go and staggered back, but his buddies rushed to his aid. Tanner was at my side in an instant, our bond still strong. I got slammed into the lockers by one of the quarterbacks. I kicked him in the groin, hearing an audible crunch, and he let out a scream. I laughed, "Wrong day not to wear a cup."

I punched him in the face, sending him to the floor with tears running down his face. Three guys ganged up on Tanner. I took a running start and launched myself onto their backs. I grabbed onto the blond guy and grabbed his hair, pulling from the root. He slammed me into the lockers on his back, I twisted his head so he'd hit them too. He let me drop, holding the side of his head. I saw red, and I didn't care if he was bleeding, but the other two seemed to care if the star players were out. Tanner had a black eye and bruises. He'd gotten knocked down, and was laying on the carpeted floor, gasping for breath, choking. I went to him, getting down by his side and half-lifting him. I started to rub his back, "Calm down, calm down and breath." He coughed. I could feel his heart pounding hard in his chest. People started to gather around, asking what happened.

"Back off!" I yelled at them, "Give him some air!"

They all backed away when they heard my tone, and I kept rubbing Tanner's back, trying to get him to stop coughing. He took deep breaths and turned to look at me, "Looks like you saved my life."

I smiled at him, "We've been looking out for each other since we were five, you think I'm gonna stop now?"

I wanted to tell him _You fool I've been in love with you since we were twelve, you really think I'm going to let the man I love get hurt?_

I helped him up and people started cheering. He winced and grabbed his leg, leaning on me. I saw tears start to form in his eyes and I grabbed ahold of him, sitting down and pulling him close to me. Cheering stopped and I heard a girl say 'I'll get the nurse.'

Tanner looked at me, "Assholes broke my leg."

I began to rub the spot he'd held, gently. He looked like he was going to cry. "Stay calm" I whispered to him, "If you take deep breaths, the pain won't be as bad."

He nodded, taking deep breaths. I had to give him credit, he was being extremely calm for somebody who'd just gotten his ass kicked. I let him lean into my side, and I knew the pain must've been bad, because he did start crying after a few minutes. Not loud, but tears started to fall. I put his head on my arm and he took shaky breaths, "Ow...fuck Chase ow..." I stopped rubbing and just held his leg, careful not to move him at all.

The nurse and principle parted the crowd like the red sea. I talked to the nurse about what happened. She was a cherubic woman. Everybody went to her when the were sick or hurt or even stressed out. She was chubby, with short blond hair in a bob. She wore a vintage world war two field nurse's uniform, saying high school was a battlefield of its own. Today she was right. She was the sweet kind of woman that I was sure was going to stick up for us for fighting back.

I went with Tanner to her office. She called an ambulance, and I offered to go with him. Well, offered was the wrong word, I said I had to go with him. There was something in my voice that made her smile as she told me to go get our stuff. I did. We shared a locker, so I just packed up everything the school hadn't given us in our backpacks and went back to him. He lay there with some tissues and looked at me, "I'm sorry I'm a wuss man."

"Just because it hurts doesn't make you a wuss" I said. "Remember when I fell out of that tree and almost broke my ankle? I had that huge cut up the side of my leg and I cried for two hours?"

He laughed, "Yeah."

"I wasn't a wuss, I was in pain" I told him.

"This is major pain" he said, reaching out to touch it and then hissing as he drew his hand away.

"You two boys are in a lot of trouble" the principle told us as he walked in.

"Oh let it go Marv, did you want them to lay down and take a beating?" our nurse asked. She gave us a sweet smile and I couldn't help but let the corners of my lips perk up to that.

"There are specific rules for no fighting in this school" he said, calmly. He looked at us, "Look boys, I'm sorry, but the district will be riding my ass if I don't punish this somehow. I'll give you a choice though. You boys liked the theatre elective, right?" he asked.

We both took theatre last semester. We liked it. It was the one class where the rules were to goof off.

"Yeah" we both said, hesitantly.

"Well, either you two can take a month's detention, or be in the production of A Midsummer Night's Dream" he said.

"Can we work crew?" I asked.

"Sure" he said.

Tanner looked at me, then him, "You mind if I just paint?"

"Not at all" he said.

I looked at him, "You paint, I do grunt work. That works out pretty well."

The principle nodded to us, "Good luck boys."

"Thanks" we both said.

The nurse made another call, wondering where the ambulance was and Tanner dabbed at his teary eyes with a tissue. I put down our stuff and got up near his feet, taking his broken leg in my lap. I gently braced it with my hands, holding it still, keeping it straight and flat. He looked at me with a smile, "Thanks."

I reached out and brushed away a tear, "Don't cry."

We must've been cute together, because the nurse gave us this big smile as she said, "It'll be here soon. You boys should be happy to know those four got expelled."

"Expelled?" Tanner asked, shocked.

"It wasn't the first time they fought. They'd been fighting amongst themselves for too long" she said with a sigh.

I gave Tanner a soft kiss on the forehead, "You're okay."

He nodded and looked at me, "So you think you can spend six weeks at my place, or I'll be spending six at yours?"

I laughed, "We'll figure that out later."

We did figure it out later. Tanner's parents had been planning on taking a second honeymoon, but now they didn't think they could. We insisted. We begged and pleaded until we felt like we couldn't breath. Of course, my mom said Tanner was more than welcome, so it sealed the deal. Tanner was spending his bedridden six weeks in my bed. I went to his place and packed up everything he listed for me to bring him, then we went back my way.

I helped him to my bed, "Home sweet home."

He looked at me, "Thanks. I mean it. Nobody would've done this for me."

I looked at him, "Then call me nobody."

He looked at me, "I've heard people say things..."

"What like?"

"About you and me being gay. That it's a bad thing" he said.

I moved away from him. He looked all shocked, "Chase?!"

"What the hell is wrong with being gay? I know gay guys, I have gay friends, what's wrong with that?!" I asked.

"I don't think anything is, I'm saying, I've heard things. They're saying I could get kicked off the team for being around you. I told them I didn't care, and that if I went gay I'd do it with you and not them anyway" he said.

My jaw dropped, "Are you serious?"

"Chase, we had guy-on-guy sex. We've kissed in ways guys don't kiss. Yeah, I'm serious" he said.

I went back over to him, putting a pillow under his foot, "How do you feel?"

"Okay. There...is something I want to do though" he said, sheepishly.

"What?" I asked.

"Can I use your shower?" he asked.

That took creativity. We had to wrap his cast, and of course he needed to borrow my pants after that, since I was still bigger than him. He looked delicate, needing me to hold him up while he tried to wash off as best he could. I helped, all the while secretly wanting him. He let me be careful with him, take care of him. We even got dressed together, him first though.

"You think while I'm here for the next month we can experement?" he asked me.

"Like how?" I asked him.

"You know...how I was afraid last year. I want to do that with you. Just to try it" he said.

I laughed, "Well nobody can call you chicken."

He smiled, "I'm serious Chase."

"You gotta say it" I said, grinning.

He took my hand like he was going to propose to me and he said to me, "I want to have gay sex with you Chase Blackwater."

I climbed on top of him, my sweatpants baggy, and I hovered over him, letting my wet hair drip on him, "Good, because I want to do you too."

He smiled and laughed and I shook out my hair on him. He tried to push me off and I made a mock fall onto the side of the bed. We lay there and laughed for a while. I didn't know how much he really knew about all this. About how unconditionally in love with him I was. I wondered how he'd feel if I told him I did love him. That I wanted to be with him exclusively. No girls, just him and me.

He gave me a sideways glance, "Did you know we cuddle?"

I looked at him, "No, that's what they call it?" That started off a whole new round of laughter. He probably saw this as a brother thing. I saw this as a lover thing. I wanted him to see it my way, but not just yet. I extended my arm so he could put his head on it. He did, and gave my chest a lick. I moved my arm out from under him and climbed on top of him, careful of his cast, and began to kiss him. We locked in a slow, soft kiss. He wound his fingers in my hair and clutched me to him. It was a kiss I never wanted to break. He wanted me too.


	75. Lone Wolf Ch3

Chapter 3

Six weeks of utter bliss. Tanner and I got so much closer than we ever had been. His lips were as soft as his skin. I was sure, he had to be falling in love with me too.

His parents were still gone when he got the cast off. He was fully healed, but still taking it easy for a while. The first thing we did on getting home, was finally trying it. Both of us.

Two days later, we had to stay after school for the play set up. We didn't move anything, we just had to make sure it was finished and stayed that way.

"So, welcome to three more hours of boredom" he said.

I laughed. I was going to tell him tonight, that much was sure.

The play was going off without a hitch, so we occupied ourselves with talk. He reached out and brushed my hair back, and then I took a deep breath, "Tanner, there's something I need to tell you."

"Okay, shoot" he said, sitting closer to me.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too" he said, "Now, what is it?"

I looked at him, "No Tanner, I'm serious. I love you. I'm in love with you."

It took a minute for it to dawn on him. "Oh" he said.

"Oh? That's all?" I asked.

"Chase...man we're good friends, that's all. I'm not...that way" he said.

"So what was everything we've done since we were twelve? Kissing? Having sex? All of this, what was it then?" I asked.

"A Bromance" he answered quickly. He shook his head, "No, that came out wrong. You're gay, and..."

"I'm bisexual" I said, "But I'm in love with you."

"Chase! Just...stop!" Tanner shouted at me, "I don't...I can't..."

"Tanner..." I said. I could feel tears coming. I wanted to cry, but I held it back.

"Chase, please...." he said.

"Tell me why!" I finally yelled, breaking my control on myself.

"Because you're you! I'm me..."

"Is it because of me?" I asked.

"No! Never! Chase, I do love you. But in a different way. When we were kids, and you told me that story, that dream you had...I believed you. And then you told me you'd never hurt me. That was when I started figuring out you loved me. When you saved my ass, you loved me. When you and I had sex, every time, I was waiting for you to start off pillow talk by saying 'I love you.' I saw it coming but...I'm sorry" he said.

"It wasn't a dream" I told him.

When I was fourteen, I'd found out I was a werewolf. I'd just felt it one night, and changed. My mom knew. My aunts and uncles and cousins knew. Mitchell, my youngest cousin, was supposedly next in line in our family.

"What?" he asked me.

"Come here" I said. I took him by the arm and he had no choice but to follow me. I pulled him outside, into the fields near the school. I let go of him and he looked at me. I tossed my jacket aside, the cool, crisp night air on my arms, and changed. He let out a yelp, diving backward. I smelled blood as he scraped up the palms of his hands. He moved away, "Oh god..."

I moved over to him. I had speed and strength he didn't have. It would've been so easy to just kill him there, and not worry about it, but when I looked into his eyes...I gently licked his face, like a puppy would. He looked at me, the fear leaving his eyes, just awe.

"Chase...please...not here" he said quietly.

I changed back and he looked at me, "Why can't it be us?"

"Because I'm...Mrs. Johnson is having an affair. With me" he said.

I looked at him with this look of shock, "You're fucking the senior cheerleading coach?! Dude..."

He let out a nervous laugh, "You can't tell anybody, you have to swear!"

It dawned on me then. "You're in love with her."

"Yeah" he admitted sadly.

I took his chin in my hands, "She's going to hurt you."

"I know. It's worth it. Just please, don't say anything" he said, quietly.

"Okay. I promise" I said. I leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss, "Sealed with a kiss."

"Thanks Chase" he said, giving me a kiss. He didn't want me. That was gone from him.

I just nodded. I kissed him once more, deeper. He pulled away. I felt hot tears bubbling up in my eyes, "Go have fun. I'll meet you in there in a sec."

He nodded and got up and went inside. He looked at me sadly. I knew he wanted to apologize, but for what? Being himself? I would never make him do that.

He went inside, and I sunk to the ground under the stars, under the moon. The Moon Goddess supposedly protected lovers. So maybe, she was just helping out Tanner. Even if he and I could never be, maybe they would. If I loved him, I had to want him to be happy...didn't I? Was it so wrong to hate her, to wish he were mine?

Hot tears felt like rain as they fell from my eyes. My hands rested on the wet grass. I cried until I couldn't feel the chilly air on my skin. I cried until I felt like I was breaking apart. What was I doing? Hell if I knew. I just decided, if Tanner had a fate for him, then that was his. I had to make my own.

I had to go away.


	76. Lone Wolf Ch4

Chapter 4

Senior year and I decided just to leave him be. We were still friends, but things had changed. He knew I hurt, and he knew it wasn't changing. He tried to make it up to me, tried to find me someone I'd like, I just never responded to it. I did want him. I did love him. It wasn't going away. Love was either a 'BAM!' thing for a werewolf, or a slow progression. Love was, as it's been said, a dance. Either you're moving to the fastpaced beat of the music, only aware of your partner's body on yours, or you're gliding to a slow song, being able to register everything. Usually, love started off with a BAM!, then became the slow dance in places. It was like a night at a club, for no better comparison.

I decided to do the dumbest thing I'd ever thought I could ever do. I was going to Dartmouth.

Yeah. Me in Dartmouth. That was a real laugh.

My mother didn't think so. She wanted me to pack and go with flying colors. Like I would up and disappear on a rainbow cloud or some stupid shit like that. No, I left a lot at home. She said that was fine, that I could come back whenever. My mother genuinely loved me, and I was glad. She'd given up being a wolf for me, just like my aunti and uncle had for Mitchell and his two sisters. I'd only took a bag of my clothes and stuff I'd really need, no tech or anything, and I looked back to her as I was about to climb in the cab. She blew me a two handed kiss and told me to come home whenever I wanted. To call her, and write her. I promised her and myself I would.

Two years of collage went by. Two years I wanted to cry every moment I was being looked at, and drank every moment I wasn't. The bottle became my drug as I held on for dear life to my pillow at night, wishing I were home. Wishing Tanner was sleeping in my bed beside me, just like old times. I wondered if he was still doing our English teacher. I hoped not. I hoped he went gay and realized how much I'd meant to him and how much he hurt me. I hoped he couldn't sleep at night, knowing and feeling what I felt back then. I hoped my being gone was really hurting him.

My mother called one night after classes.

"Hey honey" she said to me, her voice comforting, "Things going well?"

"It's hard to get used to" I told her.

She sighed, "I miss you too."

Sometimes I never had to say things to my mother for her to know them. It was a mother-cub telepathy, I think.

"Will you be coming home for break?" she asked.

"Of course, I always escape every chance I get" I told her. She laughed, "So I bet your dorm's a mess."

"Actually, it's never been cleaner" I said.

She sounded surprised as she said, "Really?"

"Really" I said.

It was true. I was living out of a suitcase. I was leaving after this semester. Between tuition and my alcohol, I couldn't afford both. My job paid off my tuition, but I had to go to parties and bum alcohol now. It was sickening. I was going to graduate though. Not with a masters, but it was a start.

"Are you coming to graduation?" I asked her.

"Oh honey, always!" she said.

"I think I'm going to take some time off afterward, is that okay?" I asked her, "You know, build up my cash again."

"Sure" she said, "You going to see the world?"

"As much of it as I can" I said.

She let me go not too long after that. Weeks passed. I graduated, saw my mother, and went home for a few weeks before going off on my own again. This time, I had a new lease on life. I needed to do something with it.

I just hadn't decided what.


	77. Lone Wolf Ch5

Chapter 5

_Biloxi, Mississippi_

I was drunk. Stumbling-down-the-street-in-your-underwear drunk, not that I was actually doing that. I could barely keep myself up on the barstool as I downed more scotch than my overloaded body could handle. I finally belched as I held up the empty bottle to be met with cheers of surprise and joy. The guy on the floor next to me was passed out, our bet long done for, but still people had wanted to see if I could finish the whole once full bottle.

"Next victim!" I yelled, too drunk to care. Then, a body hit mine hard. Fists met with mine. I let out a roar as I slammed the other guy's head into the bar. He rolled off me with a groan, then leapt again. I met him with my stomach, being thrown back, but at the same time I used the momentum to swing him into the bar that stretched around the window. He grunted, holding on like a football player. This guy had to be some sort of linebacker. I jerked up and his head hit the metal underside, knocking him off me. I got up on the bar, arming myself with a bottle to break, "What the fuck?"

He got up, "Good moves kid."

I smelled wolf. He was a wolf. I got down, leaving the bottle, and hauled him out. I shoved him into the street, "Such a fool...going to expose us like that..."

"You...not me" he rasped, "I wasn't losing my temper."

"What do you call attacking me then?" I asked.

He looked at me, his lip bleeding, looking drunk, "Practice."

That did it. I lunged for his throat and we brawled across the street and into the park. Finally, winded, we both gave up trying to kill each other. He lay down across a bench and I lay flat on the cool grass. I wanted to throw up as my stomach heaved from all the alcohol taking a second turn. I got up and made it to the garbage can in time, emptying my stomach of the liquor and the little food I'd had to eat today. I fell back on the grass in a heap, sweaty, sick....the worst hangover I'd ever had, and it wasn't even dawn.

"Ugh..." I moaned, putting my head down. My head spun.

"Hey, where do you live kid?" the guy asked, suddenly.

"Two blocks over...in the motel for now..." I said. It was a nice place. Seventy a night to stay in a clean room, even blacklight clean. I'd learned early on not to trust motels. But this was like a drive-up hotel. I sorta liked it.

The guy hauled me up over his massive shoulders and I realized he had to be at least my size.

"Don't" I rasped.

"My name's Lucas, and this is the nicest you're getting out of me" he said, and almost picked me up to take me back.

I woke up in the morning, first feeling nice and healthy. Then, I looked over. On the couch was the alcoholic looking werewolf I'd fought the night before. He was hanging off the couch in places, snoring, his head back. I wondered if he had a girlfriend, and how unlucky that poor girl was. He was the type you cleaned up after, not cleaned up for you.

I got up, going to wake him, "Hey Lucas. I got an offer for you."


	78. Lone Wolf Ch6

Chapter 6

Lucas came with a package deal: a beautiful blond Trueblood named Cathrine. She was as beautiful as I'd ever thought a woman could be. She was timid, careful, shy, and it was clear Lucas hurt her. I always wanted to cuddle and comfort her, not romantically, more like a little sister after she had a nightmare. Though I wished I could wake her up from this.

A lot happened. I gained friends, lost friends, and we were in London now. Lucas had been rougher than usual with Cat, and that was why I was holding her close, letting her sob until she felt better while I held her still and washed her wounds.

I still thought she was beautiful. I couldn't help but let my gaze travel over her creamy skin, though she did nothing for me. Not even a turn on. Maybe because I'd seen her naked so many times, or because nine out of ten of those she was cut up, bleeding and crying. She was always my poor little kitten. I tucked her face into my neck, having her breath in my scent to calm her down. It always worked. Whenever she had nightmares, I tucked her in. Always in my bed. She always calmed down, between wearing my shirts and sleeping in my bed, she slept well, because she knew I'd always protect her. I kept it warm in my room, so she'd always feel like I was with her, and so the smell of my scent would always be strong for her. I always thought of her. She was delicate, gentle...so easily broken beyond repair. I could see it in her. She was like glass, cracked and chipped, but not broken, not yet. She had too strong of a spirit to be broken.

She let out a scream as I pressed the cloth with alcohol on it onto her thigh, the extremely deep slash starting to ooze blood as soon as I touched it, "CHASE! NO! Oh god...it hurts so much..." She clutched my shirt, sobbing hard. I held the cloth to her leg, and I knew the alcohol was stinging badly, but I'd rather her sting than bleed out.

"Chase please" she begged, "Stop."

I took the alcohol-soaked gauze off her leg, seeing a lot of blood. Her eyes widened and I was quick to put fresh gauze over her wound. It was deep. I wrapped her bandages tightly, keeping pressure on it, and went to flip over the alcohol gauze to wipe off her wounds. She looked at me, fearful, panicked. I kept myself expressionless while I wiped off her other wounds. None were half as bad as her leg. I picked her up to carry her into the bedroom. I lay her down on the bed before I went back to clean up. I went back to her, and saw her sitting there on the bed. She really was beautiful, even wrapped in one of my shirts.

Her downward gaze caught my attention. I moved to her, "What's wrong Cat?"

She looked like she wished she could cry as she undid the button on her shirt, letting it open. She lay back, her legs relaxed, "If you're going to do it, do it now before I lose my nerve."

"Do what?" I asked.

She looked at me, "Take me."

I climbed up near her and buttoned her shirt closed, all the way. It fell to just above her knees on her small, willowy body, "Cathrine, I'm not like Lucas. I would never, ever take advantage of you."

She still lay there, relaxed. She had this beautiful sad glow in her eyes I wanted to cure somehow. I was gentle in lifting her legs up, tucking them under the blanket. I was careful as I tucked her in, just up to where I could lay her arms over her stomach. I started to leave her and felt her hands gripping my arm, "Please Chase...don't leave me."

I looked down to her and saw that pain, that sorrow, that fear. I climbed into bed with her. The entire place was dark, and she cuddled into my side on her back. I turned and wrapped my arms around her, her gentleness, her sweetness...

"It's okay kitten" I whispered to her, "You sleep. The lion is watching the lamb now."

She lay there with me watching her, her head on my arm, her hand on my other arm that was half-slung over her tiny body, and after a while, her eyes closed, and she fell into a deep sleep.

I held her while she slept. I even fell asleep too. When I woke, it was almost dawn, and Cathrine was still asleep. Any normal person would've thought she was dead, but I could feel her heartbeat, hear it, smell her, so alive...she was like sleeping beauty, made to slumber for eternity, waiting for true love's first kiss..

She let out one of her tiny 'I'm in pain' moans and her eyes started to flutter open. Her hand went to her leg, "Chase?"

"I'm here kitty" I said, stroking her hair.

"I'm thirsty" she said.

I got up to go get her part of the stash I kept for her. Bloodbags, any vampire's version of take-out.

I got up, making her a cup. I began to wonder, when the hell did I get so damn domesticated?!

Things had to start changing, with this pack especially.


	79. Lone Wolf Ch7

Chapter 7

Time passed. I wasn't sure what was going on in my life anymore. Then, just when I thought nothing could change..._he_ changed it all.

_His_ name was Jakob Miles. He was stunningly gorgeous. He'd been captured away from his coven by this guy named Cole who was hellbent on finishing off his bloodline, which was just him and his brother Dylan. The moment I saw Jakob, I knew I wanted him. I wanted him to kiss me. Dark feelings, that I suppose had been there all along, dormant, came forward. I wanted to do things to him I'd never done to anyone. I wanted to tie him down and make him scream. I wanted there to be burning passion between us, forever. I wanted there to be a day when I could grasp him and kiss him and he'd grasp me just as tightly and kiss me back, even harder. I wanted him to try to tame my wolf. I wanted love with him.

That first time, that first night...it was his first time with a man. I was a little rough, so I knew he hurt, but I couldn't help myself. He was so beautiful he broke my heart. I'd held him afterward, stroking his face, his hair, his perfect body. It had taken months for us to fall in love. But ever since that first moment, I'd been wholly, completely and faithfully devoted to him. I could survive without another single person, but not Jakob. If I were to lose Jakob, I would die. I just love him that much. Maybe it's strange, hearing it from a werewolf, but if you haven't learned your basics about animals, you know wolves mate for life. Forever, and ever and ever, just like a little girl could go on for hours with the ever's. I could go on for hours on how beautiful Jakob was to me. How much I loved him.

But...all good things have a reason behind them.

_Today_

I felt like I was pregnant or something. I was sick, leaning over the sink. Jakob brushed my hair off my face, running cold water and stroking my face as he put his fingers under the stream. I felt even sicker, suddenly, and he moved to stroke back my hair as the remainder of my breakfast saw daylight again. He was gentle, trying to stroke away my fever I felt building. I had the damned flu. I had for two days now. So far it had been going good, trips to the bathroom few and far between, but now...I'd been tossing all morning.

"You sure I'm not pregnant? Cause if I am I'm gonna kill you" I rasped, finding my voice.

Jakob kissed my bare shoulder, his lips gentle, "I'd know if you were a woman sweetheart."

I felt my stomach lurch and I leaned over the sink in time. He stroked my neck with his cool fingers. I felt so lightheaded I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Come with me" he said quietly.

I nodded. He guided me to lay down in the tub and he turned on the cold water from the showerhead. I almost moaned as I felt it splatter on my face, run down my chest and start soaking my boxers. I didn't give a damn, I felt wrong.

"How do you feel now?" he asked, still in a quiet voice.

I lay my head back on the tub, feeling it run over me, "A little better."

He got up to get me something to drink and I let the cold water splash over me.

_The Beginning_

(Tomorrow- Just how long do werewolves keep the flu?)


	80. Issue 63

**Spring Fever**

_Chase POV_

The white marble of the sink had become my best friend over the past three days. I was sicker than-metaphorically- a dog. After three days, I'd learned just to stop eating and it would stop coming up. The first two I'd attempted to eat a little, only to have a lot more than I'd bargained for come back to haunt me.

Jakob stroked my face while I drifted in and out of consciousness, his hands cool on my face. Daniella went to stay at Nikki's again so she didn't get sick. Normally I would've been on Jakob the moment she was out of sight, but I was too sick to want him.

"Baby?" Jake asked me, stroking my hot face a bit more.

I moaned, "Oil can."

He smiled a bit and handed me the glass of water he'd set on the bedside table hours ago. It was still cold from being on the side near the open window. Some air reached me and I forced myself upright. I drank the water quickly, trying to cool my burning insides and got up, stumbling toward the window. Jakob followed me. Short of sticking my head in the freezer, this was all I could do. I sat down on the window ledge and leaned out into the cool afternoon air. Jakob stayed out of the sun but rubbed my back. His hands felt nice, covering the aches in my torso.

I got back in and shut the window as a rush of car exhaust came close to me smelling it. I felt my stomach lurch, and it was back to the sink before I could throw up on the floor.

"Baby, I think you need a doctor" Jakob whispered.

Before I could reply, my legs gave out. I fell back into Jakob's arms. He looked panicked as he held me, "Chase?! Baby, speak to me."

"World's spinning" I said quietly, closing my eyes. Even seeing his face made my head spin. I felt my stomach heave and I grabbed the garbage can. My head spun even more. I felt Jakob's arms disappear and I didn't dare turn from the plain plastic in front of me.

I felt Jakob's arms around me again, "I called the Xavier place. One of their doctors is coming up to take care of you."

I could only respond by finishing the series of sneezes that just suddenly came from me. Jakob moved me onto my back on the tile and my lungs felt tight. Heavy. I took a breath and wheezed a little. Jakob turned on the steam in the shower and I groaned, "No more heat...please."

He shook his head, "You need this." He lifted me so I was half over the tub and breathing in the steam. As much as it opened my lungs, it made the rest of my body too hot. I was breathing hard, wanting to heave but nothing was left in me. I slumped my cheek against the damp marble and passed out.

When I came to, Jakob's voice was panicked, but hushed. I was laying in bed, the blanket over my lower body. Something was in my arm. I didn't want to open my eyes and see.

"He just passed out, out of nowhere" Jakob said.

The other voice was slightly familiar. I cracked open an eye to see a blue, furry catman in front of me. Beast.

"Hello Chase, are you with us?" he asked. I opened my other eye, realizing I was too tired to open them very far, but I was able to say 'uh-huh'. Jakob still looked worried.

"Well you're very sick. Keep resting. There's an intravenous in your arm, giving you all the nutrients you need without it coming back. It's also keeping you hydrated" he said, his voice getting to that tunnel point.

"Should he be sleeping this much?" Jakob asked.

"A werewolf sick is uncommon. Let him rest, he needs it" Beast said. I fell asleep before I ever heard another word of their conversation.

_Jakob POV_

I would've been lying if I said I was anything short of paralyzed with terror.

Chase was sick. So sick, apparently, that not even Doctor McCoy knew when he'd be better. I sat on the bed and held his hand in both of mine. I wanted to cry.

"Please don't die" I whispered to him.

He was out cold. Dr. McCoy had a heart monitor on him. His a-bit-faster-than-normal-people heartbeats were steady. All these wires were attached to him, machines I never even knew existed sat there, keeping track of his body. I stroked his soft raven hair and kissed his soft lips, "Heal and get better for me. I love you."

He turned his head toward me and put his head on my lap. I continued to stroke his hair and hold him while he slept. He looked so fragile, so small with all these machines hooked up to him. I gave him a soft kiss on the lips before checking his face. Still hot. I needed to go get something cool to put over his forehead, but I didn't want to leave him.

I had to get up and get him a wet rag in the hour to come. He began to cough and wheeze as he woke. He was getting pale, but alive and doing pretty okay. When I got back to him, he was asleep again, all his vitals good. I hoped to god my Chase was healing. I placed the cloth over his head and sat watch to take care of him, "I love you baby. Heal for me. Wake soon."


	81. Issue 64

Chapter 2

_Jakob's POV_

This was all my fault. I kissed Chase's soft lips gently. I'd taken too much of his blood. Now he was sick. Now he had something Dr. McCoy didn't even really know what it was. Could it kill him? We didn't know. He slept most of the day. He told me not to worry when he was awake. His gentle touch and soft, raspy voice made me sob. I held his feverish face between my hands and marveled at his heat. Dr. McCoy said he'd far surpassed any living werewolf, or any dead mortal, mutant, anyone he'd ever seen. Chase's temperature had risen, and still was, slowly. He was at 121.7 right now. Dr. McCoy was able to estimate that it moved a god knows how tiny of a number every second. But every second he still got hotter. He still burned and turned cold water to steam around him. I wanted to cry. I'd just made it up to him, just paid for my sins and past discretions, I didn't want to lose the man I loved now. So I leaned over him and prayed. I prayed to every god and goddess in existence, that he would live, that he would be okay. He looked unnaturally fragile there. He'd paled a lot, his russet skin looking almost deathly. I wished there was a way I could help him. Dr. McCoy studied my blood, trying to see if the healing properties in a Trueblood's blood were any stronger than Chase's. I showered gentle kisses along Chase's death pale face, stroking back sweat dampened hair. He coughed, stirring, but lapsed back into sleep.

"Oh Lord, why him?" I asked, "Why not some evil man rotting in a prison somewhere? A rapist, a murderer? Why him?"

"God didn't do this. Man did. That's why I'm here to help" a familiar, though different voice said.

"I assume you're the other Doctor McCoy" I said, icily.

He walked in, "I can cure him. I need your blood and his."

"What can you do?" I asked.

"Take the healing from the blood you give me and the healing from his blood, combine them and give him an instant cure-all. He'll survive. He'll be cured by the weekend" the other doctor said. He spoke with such confidence I held out my arm, "Do what you need to do. I just want your solemn word to save his life."

He looked at me, "You have my word."

I nodded, and he slid the needle into my vein effortlessly. He repeated the process with Chase. He was doing what the other doctor did, changing Chase's blood transfusion, checking on his vitals. I'd learned how to read the shapes and patterns now, and I knew he was fine. He checked on Chase's nutrients and gave him more, upping the dosage some. I looked to him curiously.

"The only reason he isn't getting better is because he doesn't have enough strength to do so. Remember to keep the bag at halfway, at least, if not more, at all times."

I nodded to his words. I would keep Chase going. I'd heal him. I vowed it.

"I'll be back tomorrow to see how he's doing" he said.

"Other Doctor McCoy?" I asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Thank you" I said quietly.

He nodded, "It's my job." He didn't sound as utterly pleased as Beast had, but his vow was there all the same.

_Chase POV_

I woke up feeling...hungry. Jakob was passed out, deeply asleep on my chest. I looked at the bags hooked up to me. A blood transfusion, a...watery looking thing. A heart monitor, vitals stuff that I knew it but just didn't know what it did. It looked like this room was a hospital. Jakob looked terrible, like he hadn't slept or fed or anything. It gave me an idea. I slid the needle and tube out of my arm, watching the wound heal, and smiled. I took off the needle part and put the tube just beyond Jakob's parted lips. Instinct seemed to take over for him as he shifted on me, his fangs down, his lips closing around it as he drank. I smiled and watched him. He could sleep eat like no tomorrow apparently.

His eyes opened as the bag drained and he let go, falling back off the bed, "Dear god!"

"Sorry baby, it was too good to resist" I said with a chuckle.

"Chase?" he asked, almost incredulous.

"Alive and breathin'" I said with a smile.

"Chase!" he yelled and jumped onto the bed. His arms locked around my neck, his fingers slipping into my hair as he kissed me deeply, passionately. I moaned against his lips, feeling my lower body start to perk up.

"Baby, I think I need to get laid, not kissed" I said.

He looked at me, "You need to rest."

"Tease" I muttered.

That did it for him. He got under the covers and I felt my pants come down. His mouth, warm and wet, slipped around me. I gasped, my eyes closing. I let out a moan. He began to deep throat me, his mouth warm.

"Jakob" I panted, feeling my heartbeat rise.

His mouth got slower, gentler. His licks were soft, drawing me out. He sucked gently. I came with a groan, my eyes closing. It had to be the gentlest, most soft climax I'd ever felt. He climbed up on my chest and put his head against my chest, over my heart. I wanted to peel aside the sticker thingys so Jakob could really touch my skin. He stopped my hand, "Just wait it out, please. I don't want anything to happen to you."

I sighed, "Fine. For you."

He smiled, "Thank you. I love you."

"Love you too."


	82. Issue 65

Chapter 3

_Chase POV_

I had no idea what I was seeing. Okay, given, I did, but it made no sense. A lab of some kind, tech all around. There was a baby trapped inside an air bubble inside this...tube thing of sparkly blue liquid. I walked around it, looking in. I felt like a spectator at a sideshow. The voice inside my head was quiet, and distinctly not my own 'Come get me out.'

I woke with a jolt, feeling hands hold me down. "Calm down Chase. Strange dreams?"

I looked into Doctor McCoy's face and nodded, "Yeah."

He let go of me and Jakob looked more relieved than he ever had. The machines were gone, and my stomach was growling as usual. "Got any food?"

Doctor McCoy smiled, "He should be fine. Thank you Jakob."

Jakob gave this big smile, a knowing one, "Any time Doctor."

I waited for him to leave, and got up to make myself some food. I ate practically everything in the fridge, eagerly, and then turned to Jakob with half a bacon sandwich sticking out of my mouth, "Wha'ppened?"

"The other Doctor McCoy fixed you. With a combination of our blood. I just didn't tell this one that" he said.

I looked at him for a long moment, swallowing, "You went to the dark side?"

"No, he came to me" he said. I got that image of the baby in my mind again. The little girl's voice in my head. _Come get me out._

I sighed, "Where is his lab? I think I need to go thank this guy."

Jakob had a beaming smile, but I wasn't a moron. I wasn't naive like him. I felt that something was up, so I was going to go investigate it. Jakob came over to me, "Can we go later?"

I felt a pull to my dream, to see if it was real, but Jakob's eyes were so alight with warmth that I couldn't help but smile, "Of course." He got up on his toes and I leaned in to him, and he crushed his lips to mine. He kissed me so hard not an ounce of air reached my lungs. My head started to spin in a good way. I felt his hands on my face, cupping my cheeks almost roughly. I pushed on his chest and he fell from me, breathing hard. The rush of air into my lungs wasn't unpleasant, just unfamiliar by the time I'd gotten used to my pleasant suffocation.

"Baby, calm down" I whispered. His eyes were hungry, "No. I want you Chase, I want you now." He grabbed ahold of me and pulled me on top of him on the couch. He began to kiss me again, biting my neck, slipping his hands down my body. My body began to respond to him, slowly, as if being roused from the dream again. I loved him, more than absolutely anything, but I wanted to know. I craved to know, almost as much as I craved him. I took him slowly, gently though, fulfilling us both. Whatever happened, we would be at each other's side, no matter what.


	83. Issue 66

Chapter 4

_Chase_

I almost broke down the hallway of the building to the dark Doctor McCoy's lab. Once we were inside, I heard this mental sigh of relief, _You came._ The same little girl's voice as before. In my head. I saw her instantly, and so did Jakob. He knew by my expression I knew her. The Doctor was nowhere to be found. Lucky us.

Jakob sprinted for the container and started beating on it. He knew something was wrong. I went to the keypad and tried to crack the code. All were invalid. Then I sighed, and typed in, 'McCoy.' It accepted. Jakob was cracking the glass, but the blue liquid suddenly drained, the glass went down to Jakob's surprise as he took a step back, and there was the baby, her air bubble opening to reveal her. She had big brown eyes, my color, though the rest of her coloring...seemed like Jakob's. I heard Jakob draw in a gasp and my eyes started to fill with happy tears, "Oh Jakob....she's perfect."

I took the baby girl from the bubble like material and handed her to Jakob, cradling her softly. He looked down at her, "Oh Chase..."

I smiled as I took off my shirt to wrap it around her. She cooed, and I held her close, "Jakey...we need to go to the store...get diapers, clothes, baby formula..."

He looked at me with this beautiful look, "Okay."

We were so blissful as we held the baby. She needed a name. "Angel" I whispered.

"Yes, she is" Jakob agreed.

"Angel Mercy Miles-Blackwater" I said, quieter.

Jakob looked up to me with this beautiful, passionate love in his eyes, "It's perfect."

I stroked my fingers through his hair, "Wait until Daniella finds out she has a sister."

"Wait until they grow up together" Jakob said. We both looked at each other and sighed, "Oh boy...."

I held Angel while Jake shopped. I sat in the car with her snuggled against my chest. I'd expected to fight for her, to destroy our blood samples and go, but...part of me just couldn't do that. Maybe I'd go back to the evil doctor one day, and ask him for a son. Another child, born from the perfection that was my Jakob. God did I sound girly.

"Got everything we're going to need" he said with a smile.

"You did?" I asked, incredulous.

"Formula for a month, diapers for a week I think, a cradle, a mobile, stuffed toys, clothes...." he'd clearly thought this out as he spoke. He was smiling brightly as he loaded up the back seat and then climbed in to drive. He gave Angel a kiss on her tiny forehead and she smiled, the sweetest giggle I'd ever heard bursting through her lips. I turned to Jakob, "Do you see this beautiful baby we made?"

Jakob's eyes were practically glowing with joy, his lips in a peaceful smile, 'Yeah."

"A SISTER?! I HAVE A SISTER?!" Daniella screamed and started hopping up and down. She got up on the couch and looked at Angel in my arms where I was feeding her. Jakob was being insanely protective of our sweet baby girl, and even turned the daylight window tint on so other people couldn't look into the car at her. It was...odd, seeing Jakob so territorial. Usually that was my job.

"Yeah, and she'll be living in your room too" I said.

Daniella beamed like she'd heard the best news of her life. I smiled.

"Calm down" I whispered in Jakob's ear. He grunted. I laughed.

"Ella, you know better than to break Angel, right?" I asked, to Jakob's dismay.

"I won't even touch her I promise!" Daniella said, holding up her hands. She reached out to Jakob, "Pinky promise."

He sighed, taking her pinky, "I trust you."

I smiled, "Now, you two behave, I have a crib to go set up." I handed Angel off to Jakob and went into Daniella's room. Between two little girls and one very fucked up pack lifestyle...this was going to be interesting.


	84. Issue 67

Chapter 5

_Daniella_

I couldn't wait to tell Vincent! This was so cool, a sister, an actual baby sister! I looked over Jakob's shoulder while he fed her. She was starting to fall asleep, looking insanely adorable.

"Pretty Angel" I cooed to her. She let the bottle slip from her mouth as she let out a squeaky, adorable baby yawn. I 'aww'd.

Jakob gave me a smile, "You love her?"

"How can't I?" I gushed, "She's such a sweet baby, yes she is..." I smiled big as she fell asleep. "She's so cute! Now really, I wanna know, which one of you gave birth while I was asleep?"

He busted up laughing, "No sweetheart, I think Stephen King helped with this one."

"How so?" I asked, looking at her closely, "She doesn't look evil to me."

"She's not evil" Jakob said. He gave me an almost stern look. He sighed, "You want to hear this story?"

"Sure" I said.

He told me. To be honest, it sounded like something Vincent would brag about. I, on the other hand, was just plain creeped out.

"Is she like you guys then?" I asked, a little jealous.

"Yeah" Jakob said, "At least, we think so."

"Think" I sighed. I got up, "Okay."

"Okay? Ella, are you okay?" Jakob asked me, sounding concerned. I smiled. Baby or no baby, Jakob was still my mother.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Excitement just wore me out" I said.

He leaned in to kiss my head gently, "Goodnight Daniella."

"Night Daddy" I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and bounding off to bed.

_Sometime around 4 AM_

I hated her. I hated her with a passion. They'd been in-and-out of my room for two hours and SHE STILL HADN'T STOPPED CRYING!!! At last, Jakob and Chase fell asleep despite it, but I couldn't. I got up, grabbing one of her plushies off the floor and shoved it into her small awaiting hands, "HOLD ON THAT!"

She looked at me and stopped her crying. She put the ear of the pink bunny in her mouth and fell asleep. I looked down at her, scoffed, and went to bed.

_Around 8 AM_

I really had gotten to the point where I hated this child. I had to get up to go to the bathroom and what do I find? Chase, holding, cuddling her like she's me. Doing a baby voice. It was sickening. It hurt. I stormed off to the bathroom, went, washed my hands and went back to bed. Feelings I didn't know I had were coming into me. I hated her. I was jealous of her. I honestly wanted to kill her. She was getting more attention than I was, from my own parents! It made me want to cry. I did start crying in order to fall back asleep. I didn't dream at all.


	85. Issue 68

Chapter 6

_Chase_

I scooped Daniella off the floor and gave her cheek a sloppy kiss. She busted up in giggles, wiping off her arm on the collar of her t-shirt, "Hey! What was that for?!"

I gave her a little twirl, "We're going to go get some ice cream, you up for it?"

She beamed, "Sure!"

Jakob was doting over Angel like he was the mother. He probably was, even if he and I switched roles a lot. I gave him a kiss as I passed, "We'll be home soon."

"Be careful" Jakob said, returning my kiss.

"You too" I murmured. Our lips felt cemented together, and after a very long, very warm kiss, I had to draw back. His eyes showed a warmth I'd only seen alone, and I gave his nose another soft peck, "I love you."

"Love you too. Soon?"

"Soon" I whispered back. We locked hands for a long moment before I stroked my fingers through Angel's light hair and left them there. Jakob had a blissful, happy smile on his lips.

Daniella and I climbed into the car and went to go get ice cream. She looked happy just to be with me. Once we'd pulled up and waited in the outdoor line, I began, "So, jealous of the baby a little?"

"I'm not jealous" she said, "I just don't like her."

I laughed, "Sorry she sleeps in your room. She loves you though" I said.

"She loves everyone" Daniella said with an unusually sour tone. I reached out for her and gave her a hug, "Baby girl, I love you. You're always going to be the first, always the oldest, always my baby. You know that?"

She looked up at me, "Thanks." Her tone softened. Like she wanted to cry. I held her to my side and stroked her hair. We got ice cream and talked a while, letting her catch me up with her life. Vincent was her best friend now. She'd never had a best friend, so to have one now was perfect for her. Vincent knew what it was like not to be an only child; he'd tell her how to handle it. He had two sisters and a brother. She sort of liked his brother, since he was both annoying and amusing. I thought I heard a sort of 'crush' tone in there, but I didn't read into it. I didn't really want to know.

When we got home, she made a beeline for her sister. She got down next to Angel and Jake playing on the floor with her plushies and she picked one up and made it dance. Angel giggled and reached for it, Daniella giving it to her to cuddle. She tickled her a little, making her giggle more, and then burp. She burped like me, which sent me into a fit of laughter. By the time I'd locked the door and come over, I was laughing with tears running down my face, Daniella was giggling, Angel was laughing and Jakob was curled into my side, laughing and holding his stomach. This was what I liked.

_(A/N- Sorry my chapters are shorter than usual. I'm just lacking major inspiration atm. I've got ideas, they're just not coming as smoothly as they should. It's okay, I'll continue, just bear with me for now.)_


	86. Issue 69

Chapter 7

_Jakob_

I heard the baby girls sleeping in their room later on that night. It was about 9 and they were both worn out from earlier.

Chase and I lay on the couch together, his arms around me, my head on his chest. His fingers ran through my hair in a soft pattern, his lips finding my neck as he brushed my hair aside. I lay my head to the side and let him have my neck, his lips soft and craving. I loved moments like this, before any playing. The soft kisses, the warm cuddles, the silent begging to take one another until dawn. It was part of our love we always shared.

Chase's lips gently traveled down my neck. His hands slipped around and unbuttoned my vest, then my shirt. He gently parted them open and began to run his hands over my chest, his soft touch saying everything without physically saying anything. He moved my back flat against his chest and I reached behind my head, turning, so I could see him. My hand grasped his neck, pushing him ever so gently. His mouth lowered to mine, locking us in a heated kiss that made my eyes slip closed. His soft touch went down my stomach, caressing now, before a sharp knock interrupted us.

Our kiss broke nearly instantly, and a growl came from Chase as I slipped off my vest, but buttoned my shirt, and went to get the door. I listened for a moment and then just simply cut the lights. If she couldn't see in, maybe she would think we weren't there. She was probably listening for me.

"Jakob, I know you're there. It's a weekday, you're always home on weekdays!" Brooke called in, her voice unusually high. I wondered if something was wrong.

Chase went over to me and lowered his lips to my ear. His breath was hot, just like his body. I felt his muscled arms as he began to whisper into my ear, so only I could hear, "Go wait for me in the bedroom, I'll take care of her."

I nodded mutely. He wasn't wearing a shirt, his muscled arms had been around me, my hands on them. I loved feeling Chase's muscles. He wasn't only gorgeous, but strong too. I almost stumbled a little, disorented by his touch, his hot breath, and the feeling of something very obvious pressed against my back as he'd been rubbing me down.

"Yeah Brooke?" I heard him ask as I grabbed his shirt off the couch and made a dash for the bedroom. After the door was shut behind me, I saw the soft moonlight under the blinds. I lit two vanilla scented candles and stripped off my clothes. It was time that Chase had his dues. Some time to repay him for all he'd done for me. I took the lotion I always used to give him massages with out, a plan forming in my mind. I heard the door shut and Chase's footsteps coming to bed.

I met him at the door with a smile, "What was that all about?"

"She says she's looking for your brother. I told her we didn't know where he was. She left" he said.

I shrugged it off. Dylan was supposedly the cute one in the family anyway, as I'd been told. I didn't care, Chase loved me and hated my brother, so I had no problems with that.

I lead Chase over to the bed, making him lay flat on his stomach. I put just a little lotion-because it would be cold on his warm skin-in my hands and began to rub his back. At first he cringed, my hands were probably too cold for him, but then he sighed and relaxed. I felt a deep, rumbling purr starting in his chest. Surprisingly, werewolves purred. And here I'd thought that was just a cat thing.

He sighed and closed his eyes, stretching out, "Baby, it feels so good I might fall asleep."

"Then sleep my love, I'll be here forever" I whispered and kissed his exposed ear. He moaned softly, his eyes shut, his head on his arms. His purr quieted and became deep, even breaths. I'd massaged away his worries once again.

I got up and set the lotion back on the table across the room, blowing out the two candles. I slipped Chase out of his worn out jeans so he was just laying in his boxers and I slipped out of mine. I tucked him in before I climbed in bed, his arm instantly wrapping around me as he cuddled me close. I sighed into his shoulder, facing him. His scent was warm and thick, like the smell of the forest after a rain. I loved it. His head rested on mine, holding me close and still. I tucked my head under his and cuddled up to him, falling asleep in his arms.

_Chase_

I wasn't even aware of the sun behind the blinds. I was aware of Jakob in my arms, his soft, deep breathing music to my ears.

"Baby, I'll love you always" I whispered into his ear.

He nodded sleepily, his arms locking around my neck as he cuddled me more, and I kissed his head. Maybe we could lay in bed just a little longer...


	87. Issue 70

Chapter 8

_Nikki_

I kissed Logan's jaw as we cuddled after a long night of passionate lovemaking. The sheet was the only thing over us, our skin too hot to handle the heat being trapped by the blankets as well as each other. I yawned and stretched and curled into his shoulder, "Tomorrow, world conquest."

He chuckled, "I never thought I'd agree to that. Get some rest babe."

It was true, tomorrow defined whether I took over the world, or my hard work was all for nothing. Romulus just might have been proud of me from whatever pit of hell he was burning in.

_Jakob_

Chase's lips on my neck woke me. I felt his hard-on against my thigh and slipped my hand down his chest to gently rub him, "So early baby?"

His moan was all the signal I needed. I sighed against his lips and pressed my body closer, enjoying the feelings coming from our kiss. I felt his hands on his ass, giving it a squeeze. I wanted him to do more than squeeze my ass, though I didn't have the breath at the moment to say so.

"Uhhhn...Chase" I finally moaned out, feeling his hands push off my boxers and his fingers start to go into me. I moaned, putting my head on his chest, opening myself for him. He went deep, slamming his fingers into me. I gasped, a mix of pain and pleasure starting. His other hand went to my member and started to rub hard and fast, getting me off. I let out a long, low moan, pressing my body against him, "Chase....oh Chase..."

His fingers slammed deeper into me, more pain then pleasure in my body, but still I loved it. "Beg for it" he whispered in my ear. I whimpered, arching against his hands, "Oh Chase....fuck me baby. Hard. Deep. Please take me. Please."

He let go of me and grasped my hips roughly. He pushed me down, holding my hips still, and slammed hard into me. I gasped, moaning deeply. My chest started to rub on the sheets, his hands caressing my ass. He gave me a hard spank, making my hips jolt and a startled moan fall from my lips.

"Like that?" he purred in my ear, licking.

I nodded, "Harder."

His thrusts got deeper, faster. He was hitting my sweet spot. I'd never known I had one until Chase really fucked me, nice and deep and hard.

"Want my animal baby? You want all I can give you?" he growled out.

"Oohhh...yes please" I begged.

He slammed deeper, his hands going under me. His touches were harder, his thrusts deeper....I came with a scream, arching my body fully against his.

He roared and I collapsed to the bed with him on top of me. He pulled out and fell to my side, grasping me tightly as he pulled me onto his chest, "Was that good babe?"

"Mmm..best" I said quietly. My lower body, my hips and all, was starting to ache, all the way down my thighs. I moaned quietly, "I liked that."

He kissed my neck gently, "I know you did. I always know what you want."

I cuddled up to him, kissing his neck lightly, "Yeah, you do."

"DADDY!! THERE ARE TANKS IN THE STREET AGAIN!!" Daniella shouted.

Chase got up, wiping off his chest and putting on his jeans. I got up and did the same. I ran into the baby girls' room and took Daniella away from the window, bringing her over by Angel's cradle.

Chase was over by the window, down, the lights still out, "There are tanks going by. They're not stopping."

"What's going on?" I asked.

Chase's eyes widened and he ran over to us, pushing Daniella tighter to me, Angel cradled tightly in my arms, and his arms grasped all of us. I looked up in time to see a firey flash outside the window, and then a loud boom, and everything started shaking.


	88. Issue 71

Chapter 9

_Jakob_

"A-are we dead?" Daniella whispered, huddled against my chest, her hands clamped over her ears.

"We're okay" I whispered to her.

Angel was awake now, looking at us with frightened eyes. I tried to lull her back to sleep with stroking her tiny cheek. She stayed calm and Chase left my side. The instant absence of his arms threw me into a panic. "Chase get back here!" I hissed at him. He kept forward, staying low, and went to the window.

"Chase Adam Blackwater get your ass over here right fucking now" I hissed.

He glanced back, mouthing 'wait' to me. I froze. I heard things, shouts, clamors, and then Chase looked as if he were in amazement, "I don't fucking believe it."

"What?" I asked.

"Get back and hit the deck!" he shouted, running to us. I held Angel protectively tight, huddling over her as much as I could on the floor. I covered Daniella as well, and suddenly Chase was over me.

The windows blew out, a shower of glass falling around us. Daniella stayed frozen, not screaming. I heard a familiar sound and whispered, "Is....is Nikki out there in the middle of that?"

I felt a nod against my head and Chase whispered, "Be silent. I love you."

I didn't have to say it back as I reached my hand to his. He grasped mine, a silent vow that he was always going to protect us. For the first time in a long time, I was scared.

_Chase_

When I'd looked out the window, god only knows how many governments were fighting her. But it wasn't just her, it was the whole clan of Dracula. Her uncle, swifter than a shot bullet. Layla, more lethal than the plague. Drake, more evil than the devil. And then there was _her._ She was a goddess it seemed like. She flew in a halo of white light surrounding her. It was angelic, if it weren't so frightening the way her eyes crackled with the blue electricity like raw magic. The raw power. She was even more lethal than the Draculas combined. I watched her, as she swept her hand across her field of vision. Some tanks blew, some tanks toppled. Men exploded in a shower of gore. The things she was doing....they would've made Romulus proud. Then I saw her summon her strength against the coming air attack. She began to glow, brightly, the blue electricity around her eyes crackling in an insanely inhuman way. I reached Jakob and got him down.

Nikki was killing. She was a goddess of destruction. I was pretty scared by that point.

One loud explosion, that seemed to ring out for hours, shook the entire building. I was afraid we'd get up and fall through the floor, but I knew it was Nikki's magic that not only destroyed things, but preserved them, or god only knows the force of an explosion like that and we would've been dead under rubble under normal circumstances. I looked up, wanting to see, and couldn't believe my eyes before me.

She was just standing there, as if she'd walked in, a loose white dress stained with red. She had a look of horror on her heavenly face. I got up instantly, catching her as she collapsed. The red of her blood was sticky and thick, running from not far under her breast to her hip.

I looked down at her, and instantly, it wasn't the fear in her wide eyes, it wasn't the blood staining her angelic dress, it was just her. She just instantly became my world. I gave her my neck and felt her latch on.

A life for a life. She saved ours, I'd save hers. That just seemed to be how we were.


	89. Issue 72

Chapter 10

_Nikki_

The war had started instantly. I'd gained control over every country through the people, and now the leaders were fighting back.

There were four of us. Me, my uncle, Drake and Layla, but that was it. We had to try to fair against the literal world on our own. Small countries had given up and let me rule. Others, the powers, the terrorist states, they were what was attacking us now. We fought back hard. My magic preserved and protected the buildings and bystanders. I saw a man in a doorway holding a camera. A hail of gunfire fell over us, and I blasted the Soviet plane. Yeah, soviet. You didn't think there still weren't some nazis under the radar, did you?

The Japanese, we'd always had a good relationship with them. We let them keep a little power. They were our government officials, we just ruled them. That seemed to make them happy enough. The US....was a bit of a different story. They'd want to fight back, but have to handle the government. So, it looked like it was allies vs....I can never remember what the other guys called themselves, but once again. Honestly, having been a part of WWII, you'd think I knew what the other guys called themselves. Well, that was about 70 years ago. The only part of 70 years ago I really ever wanted to think of was shacking up in Japan after the bombs had dropped. Yeah, I know how that sounds, but really. After getting blown up twice, you don't think you'd just say 'fuck it' and head off to do something....worth it?

The rip of metal up my side made me stagger. It was a natural reaction; I teleported.

I was in front of Chase, looking at him. He got up and caught me as I fell. The rest was all gut instinct. I was barely even able to register feeding from him before I passed out in his arms.

_Chase_

She decimated world leaders. Thinking the words and hearing them were two wholly different things. After the Draculas left, I had heard right. My best friend; the Celeste to my Bam Bam, and she also happened to be the single most badass bitch I'd ever met. I loved her like a sister, just like Cathrine, and holy m-f-ing shit. My girl took over the world. That made me so happy I thought I could cry.

I couldn't help but smile as I stroked back her wild hair, "Jake....do you know what this means?"

Ella and Angel had gone back to sleep in their room, leaving Jakob and I alone.

"We're free of discrimination. Free to blend with straight, human people" he said. He laughed, "I liked the old way better. Other gay vampires are always more welcoming."

I smiled and reached out to him, putting my arms around him, "Do you realize now, that all the laws will go for everybody? It will be so worth it. Everything in the entire world will be fair. No more visas or restrictions, we can travel and have fun and live our lives to the fullest."

Jakob smiled, "I like the thought of that."

"Nikki said they're working out a Volturi system. A Royal Sentry guard. I like the sounds of her ideas" I said.

Jakob smiled at me, reaching out and stroking my cheek, "So do I. I love you Chase."

I cupped his face in my hands, watching him smile, "I love you too Jakob." I leaned in and gave him a long, passion filled kiss.

"Awww...." Nikki said from the couch, "Sweetness!!!"

I laughed and so did Jakob, "Coming from my sociopathic biffl, I think I like that."

She laughed, "B to the f to the f to the l baby!"

"No. Ghetto does not work with you. You're too white" I said.

She busted up laughing, "Say that again All-American boy!"

I jumped on the couch and wrestled her off. She had me down, "Say uncle!"

"Never!" I shouted in childish protest. We were laughing hard, roughhousing like children.

"Both of you quit it before I have to give you a time out!" Jakob yelled over us.

I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, "Help me!"

He ambushed Nikki with a pillow and she laughed and fought back. It was Star Wars with pillow-sabers. We laughed until we fell to the floor with tears running down our cheeks. It was the perfect celebration to a perfect victory.

_The End_


	90. Issue 73

_**Soaked** (OS)_

Looking at them, I got sick to my stomach. They were picking on her. She was little, blond, thin, with wide eyes. She'd only been holding hands with another girl as they walked down the street, then the other girl had to go, and she was left to them. It made me sick to see them push her to the ground, so I got up.

My stomach did a turn as they kicked her, so my claws came down.

They took her purse and started to tell her how wrong it was she had girly things in it because she was a lesbian, so my boots hit the pavement a little harder.

Before they could see me coming, I sliced open the throat of the guy holding her purse in his hands, mocking her. I took her purse from his dead hands, making them look at me, "Now, you stupid little white surpremicist KKK bullshit bastards, I suggest you get your stupid motherfucking asses off my land and out of my fucking country before I kill every last one of you closed-minded, homophobic, idiotic, failure-of-men fucking morons." Each step I took toward her made them back away, until I turned, my back to her, and snarled. It was a real Logan-like growl too. They screamed and ran, all except the body. My claws retracted and I turned to her. She didn't look scared anymore. "You're Talon" she whispered. Just as I'd thought, her voice was soft, melodic. She was clearly a sweet, softspoken girl. I took a liking to her instantly.

"Yeah" I said, trying to find the quietness she had after the outburst. They made me sick. Absolutely disgusted. My fingerless-gloved hand went to hers, open, palm up. She gingerly took mine and I helped her to her feet.

The girl I'd seen earlier, with a shorter haircut and some more guy's style clothes ran up to her, almost completely ignoring me, but going to her lover, "Are you alright? Did those assholes hurt you?"

The way she spoke, the tone she used, it was like Logan talking to Nikki. The compassion was there behind a wall of anger, and just like Nikki would've, the blond smiled, "I'm fine. Talon saved me. You remember, right?"

Then, at last, her partner turned to me. I handed her the blond's purse and she looked me over for a moment before saying, quietly, "Thanks."

"No problem" I said.

I backed off toward the street where I'd come from, and watched them leave. They were so cute together, it made me wish people could see. That they really had the sight to see beyond appearance, beyond sociability. Beyond the stereotypes and bullshit that was slung around.

"Romantic heart, huh?" Kyle asked me as I got back to the park bench just across the street from where the small fight had gone on. He was still slouching there, holding our ice cream cones, and I smiled, "You could say that."

He gave me a warm smile and handed me back my cone. It was conspicuously missing a lick and I laughed, "Couldn't resist?"

He shrugged and we laughed. He put his arm around me, and we sat there for a good long while, watching the world and life go by, from this nice little perch on the hilltop, in the park, under the shade of a tree, rocky road ice cream in hand, enjoying life.

_End_

_(A/N- You wanna know why it's titled Soaked? It was inspired by the Adam Lambert song, as most is lol)_


	91. Issue 74

_Birthday Season: Ficlets_

March 18th: Cathrine-111

It was a beautiful, sunny day. The sky was blue, the clouds were far away on the horizon, and Dylan and I ran through the trees, laughing like children.

"You can't catch me!" I shouted.

He grabbed me off the ground and spun me in his arms, "Was that a bet darling?"

I laughed, enjoying his spinning. I let my head fall back and my arms open, kicking my legs a little as he twirled. He softly put me down on my feet and kissed my forehead, "Happy Birthday Cathrine."

March 24th: Alessandra-321

The way Marc was smiling down at me, it made my breath catch. He lowered his lips to my neck and slowly began to trail them along my throat. His kiss was soft, an almost fire like heat coming from his lips. My heart skipped beats. His tongue very gently brushed my throat and I let out a gasp. He chuckled, low and melodic. He raised back to kiss my lips gently. Once. Twice. A third time. A fourth. I began to kiss him back as his lips touched mine for the fifth time. His lips were gentle, but mine demanded passion. He slowly began to deepen our kiss until I was on my back on the bed, his body lowered over me, one of his hands caressing my side and the other holding him up. My hands slipped into his hair to stroke gently, the feeling silken.

He kissed me for a long time before drawing back and giving my lips another soft peck, "Happy Birthday darling."

I put my cheek against his, "It truly is."

March 28th: Vincent-12

"Oh holy crap oh holy crap oh holy crap!!!!" I shouted and took off down the stairs two at a time. There, covering the whole couch....presents. Wrapped and ready for my newly dulled claws.

I heard my mother's laugh as I tore open the biggest one first, not waiting. A sticker-ed black guitar case seemed to look back at me. My jaw dropped. No matter what was in the rest of these gifts...it couldn't top this.

I very slowly opened it, not sure what was inside. A four-string electric bass, in dark blue, looked back at me. I was familiar with all kinds of music, but this....this was like Tommy Joe Ratliff's. Now, I'm not sure if that was from the Gridlock or Fantasy Springs performance, but I do know, to both my sister's and my mother's pride, that Tommy Joe Ratliff, Adam Lambert's guitarist, has a blue bass. Just. Like. This.

I looked up at my mom, "You're kidding. This isn't mine?"

She smiled, "At least we have no neighbors."

I leapt up, going to her and going to be picked up like a little kid, "OH MY GOD THANK YOU!!!!!!"

She laughed and stroked back my hair, "Always sweetheart. Go unwrap the rest."

I did, finding two new Metallica albums, one of The Cure, Radiohead, Foo Fighters, and Young Money. I leapt up and down at the autographed David Bowie poster that I would have to brag to Aunt Elie about, and the custom songbook that Laura got me. It had music sheets and regular paper for lyrics.

One thing was sure to sum up this day: Best. Birthday. Ever.

_(A/N- Got a lot of char birthdays in March, decided to group them together. Tomorrow, another cute OS before the real plotlines pick up again.)_


	92. Issue 75

_Voodoo (songfic, set to Adam Lambert's Voodoo) James POV_

_Moon shine on the bayou  
Love shrine break the taboo  
I wanna know what's in your potion  
Bound by total devotion_

She was beautiful, her vibrant red and gold clothes cloaked behind a see through red wrap that she quickly shrugged aside.

She was like a gypsy, a fae. Her beauty was unmatchable, that was why I remained. I couldn't move, couldn't stop myself from being transfixed to the spot. There was something about her...so familiar...

_I was lookin' for love all over  
You're the hunter and I'm your prey  
Now I'm lost in a love hangover  
I try to leave but I have to stay  
'Cause it's voodoo voodoo voodoo voodoo(under your spell)  
'Cause it's voodoo voodoo voodoo voodoo (under your spell)  
_

It was strange, the way that I couldn't move, though Will kept tugging on my hand. I wanted to stay, to watch her dance. The way her body moved....so familiar. Like lifetimes ago I'd danced that dance with her. I'd caressed up her snow white curves and back down. I'd heard the soft sigh of breath that would come from her. Her golden, wolf-like eyes reflected the same to me: realization. She did know me.

_Swamp sings of a love bizarre  
Snake bites aligning stars  
I'm in rapture there is no cure  
No sanctuary from your allure  
I was lookin' for love all over  
You're the hunter and I'm your prey  
Now I'm lost in a love hangover  
I try to leave but I have to stay_

I watched her and I just knew. This was the woman that turned me. I remembered that night still, with my whole being. Her touch, so soft an silken, a hateful snarl of breath before her dagger-like fangs tore into my throat. Searing, burning pain as she tried to tear me apart with her teeth and nails. She'd thought she'd done a sufficient job, but I'd let her blood, her lifeblood fall into me. I'd screamed out in pain as I'd turned, feeling my body heal itself, but no one heard me. Not through an excruciating four days. But now, the feelings I'd had for her, months and months ago....they'd returned. Her body was just as beautiful, her eyes just as captivating. What scared me the most, was that she was still just as deadly, and my lover was just as fragile as I'd been once.

_'Cause it's voodoo voodoo voodoo voodoo (under your spell)  
'Cause it's voodoo voodoo voodoo voodoo (under your spell)  
'Cause the voodoo you do  
Is all that can do  
To make me into your fool  
'Cause when you do voodoo  
I'm just like a doll  
That pins keep pushing into_

I forced my gaze back to Will. He was watching her now, fascination in his eyes, not longing, not lust. He wanted to move like her, I knew. To entice me the way she was. I looked back to her. As she danced, her raven hair fell over her pale shoulders. I could almost hear her thoughts...'yes James, I'm coming for him. Yes I'll tear him apart, piece by piece. I'll make him shudder and moan before he screams and begs for his life. I'll do exactly what I did to you, and I'll do it right this time.'

_So every time I try to break this trance  
I'm so afraid I'll miss my chance  
To be bewitched bothered by you.  
I just gotta say I want your hex  
I don't want to live without your hex  
I'm so obsessed with your sexiness_

I forced my gaze from her to Will and pulled him along, "Come on."

"Why, it's not over?" he said. I wanted to tell him it was. Between her and I, it was over and I was never going to let her find me again. To see her. To think these thoughts ever again. It was over, but it wasn't finished.

"Because I want you" I whispered into his ear, "Not her."

He smiled and took both of my hands in his, "Let's go home."

I started to walk with him, away, feeling her cold gaze on my back, and I thought back to those thoughts, 'Yes Layla, I'm going to keep him, make him mine one day. You will never touch him. I'll kill you before you can do that.'

_Yeah..._  
_'Cause it's voodoo voodoo voodoo voodoo(under your spell)  
'Cause it's voodoo voodoo voodoo voodoo(under your spell)  
'Cause it's voodoo voodoo voodoo voodoo(under your spell)  
'Cause it's voodoo voodoo voodoo voodoo(under your spell)  
(So obsessed with your sexiness)_


	93. Issue 76

_Odyssey_

A swirl of springtime air created a small zephyr near the garden of the Howlett mansion. Nikki lay under one of the big trees with Victoria, her head on Victoria's stomach, using her for a pillow. They enjoyed the heat in the air, the sixty degree temperatures that awoke all life in the usually quiet forest. The birds chirped and sang with a steady tune, the soft sounds of scurrying squirrels and chipmunks in the branches, the soft hopping of rabbits audible to their ears...it was all and all a nice afternoon.

Nikki opened her eyes to see a small bunny sniffing at the straps on her sandals and she smiled, "I could get used to this."

"Yeah, me too" Victoria sighed.

There was something about her, her presence that brought out a familiarity between them. They were both deeply, totally and passionately in love with their soulmates, and yet, their friendship had never been stronger. If they were to be completely honest, neither could explain it.

"James and I are going to play hide-and-seek later. When was the last time you and Logan played?" she asked.

Nikki laughed quietly, "Not since the fall." Her laugh became a sigh, "Vicky...I miss it."

"Miss what?" she asked.

"Us. I mean....I'm coming into touch with all these things I used to feel, coming to terms with them, but...it's...complicated" Nikki said.

Victoria began to play with Nikki's waves, a small smile on her face, "I can't thank you enough for trying to fix me after I lost James. We were both in a bad place, we needed each other."

"We still do" Nikki sighed.

Victoria let out a laugh, "Are you saying you want me to kiss you?"

Nikki looked up at her, "If you want to."

Victoria laughed and shook her head, "We're both married."

"I know. I'm just saying."

"So you're bisexual now?"

"In a way. Guys are still my thing." Nikki looked up at Victoria, "But I have to be honest with myself. You and Cheetara are hot."

Victoria smiled, looking down at her, "Ah, fuck it." She leaned down and kissed Nikki on the lips, very gently for her usual self.

Nikki smiled and giggled, "So I can still get away with that, huh?"

"Just don't become Daken. Lord knows one of him is enough" Victoria said.

"Hey, I kicked his ass already, I'm ruler of the world!" Nikki said, laughing as she sprawled out on Victoria's lap.

"You are so cute sometimes" Victoria said, tapping Nikki's nose.

"Not sexy?" Nikki asked with a small pout. Victoria was at a loss for words until Nikki laughed. Victoria sighed, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Give me fever, fever" Nikki sang.

"Oh god, more Adam Lambert? You're obsessed!" Victoria said, smiling as she rose after Nikki.

"The song is totally Adommy. Give you my f-f-fever my f-fever. Give you my f-f-fever my fever!!" Nikki sang at the top of her lungs as she danced around a little, moving toward the house.

"You're going to scare all the animals" Victoria said.

"Too late, Laurent already did" Nikki said.

"He scares people more than anything. If there was any desperate person left on this earth with him...they'd commit suicide before they took him" Victoria said.

"Apparently, Native likes him" Nikki said.

"Only one" Victoria said.

Nikki let out a joyful laugh as she started for the house. Today was a day to celebrate. Today was a new day, a start of a new era. They were going to see to that.


	94. Issue 77

Chapter 2

_(A/N- Going to get very shameless and outlandish here. Sort of expected. Trying it out, let me know what you think.)_

_Chase POV_

This....was certainly different that I'd expected.

I woke up to find Jakob leaning over the bathtub, emptying his stomach from the night before. I held his hair and gently stroked his neck. Maybe a half hour later, and we were still sitting here.

"Are you alright baby?" I whispered to him, "You need me to get you anything?"

"A mug please" he said, his voice was quiet and strained. I picked him up to lay him in bed and went to make him a mug of blood. He was still resting there when I came back, "How do you feel? Are you getting sick?"

He smiled, "I feel just fine."

I stroked his face gently, "You don't feel warm."

"I'll be fine" he said, taking the mug from my other hand and taking a small drink.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Stop worrying" he said, giving me a soft kiss.

"Daddy? Who's making breakfast?" Daniella asked, holding onto her doll.

"I will" I said. I gave him a soft kiss on the forehead, getting up to make Ella some breakfast.

_Nikki POV_

I was genuinely surprised when I came downstairs after a nap to find Victoria made me breakfast.

"Um...we're not together, you know that, right?" I asked.

She laughed, "I know. You're just so cute when you're sleeping...."

I smiled and pulled her into my arms. We giggled and smiled at each other for a few minutes and then I let go of her. We weren't supposed to be feeling these things toward each other...but yet, I did, and I liked it.

I went to eat the eggs, toast and bacon, and found myself melting at the taste. "Oh Vicky...."

She smiled, her eyes showing mischief as she pulled my chair out and climbed onto my lap. She took a piece of butter lathered egg and put it to my lips. I took it and chewed before taking her index finger between my lips, licking it clean, then her thumb. She let out a small sigh. Her scent was thick with arousal.

"Like that?" I asked, taking her index finger back into my mouth and swirling my tongue around. She let out a small moan and her legs started to slip around my waist from where they'd been on either side of mine. I slipped my hand up her bare thigh to her jean cutoff shorts, teasing along her sensitive skin with light brushes of my fingertips. She moaned, her head falling back, "Nikki...this is going to sound so wrong for us now, but can we please have sex?"

I slid my arms around her, starting to kiss her neck, "Sure. After all, you are just so damn sexy..." I tugged on her curls a little. She moaned, pushing her body on me. After years, I'd still been so attracted to Victoria that it wasn't all bad for me to want her this much.

"I want you Nikki" she whispered, her fingers slipping into my hair.

I showered kisses over her neck, my hands gently caressing her breasts over once before kissing there, and then moving to her lips, "I want you too. At least I can admit to myself that I want you too now."

She moaned softly as I kissed her, her mouth locking with mine.

"Mmmm....that's nice" she whispered as I moved to her neck. I licked under her ear before biting softly. She gasped, pushing her body onto me. I knew what she wanted. I moved from her ear to her neck and bit down, my fangs down. She almost screamed, moaning loud, her breasts pressing to mine, her hips grinding down on my legs. I drank some of her blood, her sweet taste on my lips as I moved to kiss her again. She gasped, fighting my kiss, "Nikki, damn it, stop playing with me." Her breath came in pants as I held her hips, trying to kiss her despite her words.

"It's my turn to be on top, remember?" I said seductively, giving her backside a squeeze. She moaned loudly and shivered, "What was that....four years and you still remember?"

"You had to have thought of it more than once" I whispered, undoing the top button on her tight denim corset top. It was like something out of Dirty Dancing. "I know I did."

I looked up to see her eyes close, "At least once every few months."

I smiled, giving her neck, her pounding pulse a soft kiss, "Good. Because so did I." I grasped her off the chair, her legs around my waist, a little startled yelp coming from her, making me laugh, "It's time to finish breakfast in bed."

She smiled and giggled, her arms wrapping around my neck as she kissed me. The thought dawned on me, and made me smile, '_we'd be lucky if we made it to bed....'_


	95. Issue 78

Chapter 3

_Victoria POV_

I walked downstairs in the oversized painter's denim shirt that had ever so cleverly been bought by Nikki when she went through her artist stage, to find her in the kitchen, in a tank top and shorts, singing Fall Out Boy's America's Suitehearts at the top of her lungs, spinning in circles, something on the stove making odd bubbling sounds.

"Is that going to explode?" I asked.

She laughed her sweet, bubbly giggle and looked to me, "No. But you are going to dance with me." She took ahold of my hands and started to spin me. I laughed and held onto her waist with one arm, "What are you doing to me?!"

She dipped me and gave me a kiss on the nose, "This song reminds me of you and James."

"Ah. And if our husbands happened to have walked in on that up there....?" I asked.

"They would've been so turned on they would've joined us. Don't kid yourself" she said to me.

I laughed. She was right.

"You still have to take your husband, I only want mine" I said.

"Yeah, I know, yours has nothing on mine" she said.

"Matter of taste" I commented.

"Matter of who's bigger" she said.

"Nikki!"

"Vicky!"

We both busted up giggling. These times we acted like best friends. I have no clue who said it, but 'it was the best of times, it was the worst of times'. Maybe that was Charles Dickens. I remember the quote from the prelude to Eternal. Vampires loving Angels, psh.

"Interested?" she asked.

"In what? food? Ew, no thanks" I said.

She took a spoonful of it and put it toward me. It looked like Absorbing Man spit up. I backed away and she laughed, "Okay, fine, leave the experemental cook be."

Her phone rang, and I sighed, watching her cook and talk.

_Jakob POV_

"CHASE BLACKWATER!!!" I screamed as loud as I possibly could.

He ran in, "What? What'd I do?"

"I....I...." Where was I going to start? That due to our sister-in-law's prodding I'd taken a pregnancy test...a whole box of them....and how the fuck was I pregnant!?

"I'm pregnant" I said, in one of my tones.

He laughed, "Babe, you're gay, you can't get pregnant, you're not a girl."

"A WHOLE BOX OF THEM SAYS I AM!" I yelled. Suddenly, it hit me. The morning sickness, the mood changes...just how long had I been pregnant?

I looked at him with wide, horrified eyes, "I've been pregnant for a little while Chase. I...holy shit....I'm pregnant."

"What the fuck did Dark Beast do to you?" he asked me.

"I have no idea...." I whispered, "But Angel and Ella need to know there's another one coming."

The look of horror on his face said it all. Two princesses. Maybe three now. Oh. Fucking. Lord.


	96. Issue 79

Chapter 4

_Chase POV_

"How...did you get pregnant?" I found myself asking about ten minutes later, the two of us sitting on the bed.

"How should I know? We had sex one day and it happened" he said.

"No gender change?" I asked.

"Never" he said, then looked at me, "This is just wrong Chase, I can't be p...pregnant."

I rubbed his back, "We'll go to San Fransisco. We'll talk to the real Doctor McCoy. He'll tell us what's going on, and then..."

"Chase, as good as that sounds...I don't want to lose this baby" he said. His hand rested on his flat abs, "I don't want to give up this baby's life because of some...mad science experiment. I do want this baby, I'm just scared."

"We can find a surrogate" I said.

He looked up at me, "What if we can't find anyone."

"We can" I said softly. "Just give it time."

"Just call the doctor. I want our baby to be okay" he said and lay down gingerly. I smiled at him and put both my hands over his stomach, lowering my lips there and giving him a kiss, "It's okay. I'll take care of both of you, I promise."

Jake smiled and gave me a soft kiss, "Thanks babe."

"Always sweetheart" I said back.

_Nikki POV_

Chase's phone call made my day. Jake was pregnant. They needed a surrogate. They needed to find out what was going on. Of course I was happy for them, of course I danced around like a moron when they told me, and of course I gave them Hank's private number in the next breath.

Victoria smiled from where she lay on the bed as I hung up, "I could do it."

"What?" I asked.

"I could carry their baby. I've had kids before" she said.

I looked at her and a smile dawned on my face, "You'd do that for them?"

"I'd do that for any friends of yours" she said.

I climbed back on the bed and hovered over her. She was smiling as I lowered my lips to hers. I kissed her tenderly, her soft, warm lips under mine tasting sweet. She sighed and her tongue began to dance with mine, our kiss deepening. Without warning, her arm wrapped around my back to pull me down onto her.

I laughed as we broke apart, "What's that about?"

"I like being close to you, that's all" she said, putting her head on my chest to nuzzle me.

I smiled, her lips pressing to the tops of my breasts and I stroked her hair, "Vicky..."

"Yes?" she asked sweetly, looking up to me.

I playfully rolled over so she was nuzzled up to me on top, giggling like a teenager. I brought her up by the collar of her borrowed shirt and undid the buttons, slipping it open. She smiled, her nose brushing mine. I cracked a smile at that too. I rested my hand over her heart, feeling the steady beat. She closed her eyes and after a few moments, removed my hand. She lay down on me, her head over my heart, and she whispered, "I like the sound of your blood in your veins. You sound, and feel, so much more alive than me."

I kissed her head, "I may feel it, but you're more alive than me. I hate this. This...structure."

She looked up to me, "Then break it. You have before, do it again."

I looked into those wide, beautiful burgundy eyes and I leaned in to give her a long, slow kiss. It was all I needed to say.


	97. Issue 80

Chapter 5

_Chase_

He really was pregnant. It made us both overjoyed. Nikki and Victoria had come too. Not only had Doctor McCoy said that this would only take about an hour, but that it would be easy. Jakob told me to go, not to worry, he'd be fine. I gave him a kiss and watched him be sedated. After Nikki and I left...the party began.

We hung around the mansion's kitchen, beers in hand, celebrating.

"So....she's kind of your girlfriend now?" I asked.

"In a way, yeah" Nikki said. She smiled with this look.

"You so want her" I said.

She turned bright red, "So what?"

I laughed, "She is pretty. Too bad I think Jake's prettier."

"You're unbelievable" she said.

I laughed. We went outside and stood in the wind for a few minutes. The heat was excruciating on my skin, but the wind almost took away the sweltering feel of it.

"I hate California" Nikki said quietly, "Too hot. Too many bugs."

I laughed, "Oh, so that's why you went to Canada. Arachnaphobe."

"No shit" she said.

I didn't know what happened next. Maybe it was the heat getting to us, or the beer. Or the fact that we were both painfully, euphorically overjoyed, but we danced around like Bam Bam and Celeste and sang Music Again by Adam Lambert at the top of our lungs.

"ZIM AND GIR!" Nikki shouted, jumping in the air.

"L-O-T-R!" I yelled, doing a spin.

Nikki laughed, "Legolias! I will make him mine!"

We both cracked up laughing and fell to the grassy ground. I loved this. This kicked ass.

Jake's phone went off in my pocket.

Shit.

Brooke.


	98. Issue 81

Chapter 6

_Nikki_

It felt like an hour of Science class, but once we were out of there the instructions were simple. Let Jake rest, and pregnancy rules for sparklebaby.

She sat in a seat on the jet and giggled as my lips trailed up her pale stomach, then back down.

"Nikki" she whispered. Her burgundy eyes were playful and alight with joy.

"What?" I asked, "I've always wanted to see you like this."

She smiled and brushed her hand down my cheek.

"Victoria?" Jakob asked. He was across from us, with Chase of course, leaning on him.

"Yeah Jake?" she asked.

"Thank you. I...didn't much enjoy having been experimented on" he said.

She smiled, "Well, I've had kids before. I think I can handle this." Her eyes were playful. Of course she could handle it.

I gave her flat tummy a kiss, "Hello baby."

Victoria giggled, "We love you."

I climbed up beside her and gave her a kiss.

"So, do you two go together now?" Chase asked, in _that way._

"We are not like that Chase. We're on the side" I said.

"Like maple syrup at a pancake house" Victoria said.

I laughed and lay back, her giggling as she lay on me.

"Do I need to repeat the good doctor?" Chase asked.

"We know, and that applied to Jake too" I said.

Victoria cuddled up on my chest, putting her head under mine. She gave me a smile. I kissed her nose. She laughed, I smiled.

Jakob was smiling, shaking his head, "Why is this cute to me?"

"Because you're a hopeless romantic" Chase said, holding his cheek and giving him a deep kiss.

Vicky and I looked to each other and went, "Aww!"

"So Victoria, this mate of yours..." Jake began.

"James" Victoria said.

"James. He's alright with this?" Jake asked.

Victoria looked at me and then back at Jakob, "Nikki was there for me when I lost James. He knows she fixed me, he knows she kept me alive. He's thankful, I know that much. He knows I love her. He also knows no matter what happens, I will always love and be loyal to him. He'll be the only man in my life, ever. But he also knows what I feel for my best friend...isn't always the feeling of a best friend."

I smiled, "Plus, we all know both our husbands think it's hot."

She giggled, "That too."

Chase looked at us, "You think they do this on the side?"

We looked at each other and busted up laughing. "Okay, had you said that about Jareth, I would've completely agreed, but James and Logan...there could never be two more heterosexual men in the fucking omniverse. God only knows, maybe in some alternate universe they're gay, but keep me out of there and I'll be fine" Victoria said.

I gave a silent agreement.

"Straight men with wives who love them and each other. Wow. If I had been a straight guy...ever, then that should've been my life" Chase said, earning a 'wtf?' look from Jakob and laughter from both of us.

"Sorry boys, we're taken" Victoria said and planted a hot kiss on my lips. I kissed her back, openly.

Jakob hid his face in Chase's chest, laughing. Chase just shook his head, "Doesn't turn me on girls, sorry. Only him naked does."

We both dissolved into giggles. This was the best trip home I could've ever expected from these three.

_The End_


	99. Issue 82

_No Boundaries_

_James_

After two days where I'd been completely out of the loop, Victoria had come home to tell me everything that had happened...and that she was Jakob and Chase's surrogate.

At first, I had no idea what to say. Then she got this sad, timid look and I rose, and I went to her. M hand rested on her still-flat stomach, my thumb making small circles on her skin, "It was your choice, and I couldn't be happier."

She looked up to meet my gaze, and I smiled at her. Her lips were as warm and soft as anything I'd ever remembered. She was the highlight of my life. My living or immortal one.

"You don't mind?" she asked after a long pause.

"Why would I ever?" I asked.

She looked at me, and the look floundered, "I....I don't know...I just thought, maybe...."

I lifted her chin and kissed her. She slid fully into my arms, melting against me, and I sighed. I had to learn self control again. I allowed my lips to mould to hers, her warmth, her beauty....

"James" she sighed, giving me her neck. I kissed down, slowly, savoring every inch of skin my lips touched. She looked at me and smiled and I stroked her beautiful firey curls back, "Forever darling. I promise."

She smiled, "I'll hold you to that."

_End_

(A/N- yeah, I know, more J/V fluff. Needed to do it. Once again, title inspired by Adam. R&R)


	100. Issue 83

_A New Reason To Never Let Elie Be Obsessed With Anyone (or Daken's New Look)_

"It's just, I've noticed it for so long and never said anything-" Elie began to Daken, in her most pleading voice.

"Forget it, it's not going to happen" he said, walking away from her.

"Please?!" Elie begged, running after, "I'll give up all bragging rights for....ten pictures. That's it."

Daken turned to look at her, "A deal without bragging rights....for you." He started to walk back.

Elie nodded fervently, the garment bag in her hand feeling like it weighed a hundred pounds.

Daken took it from her and walked away. She let out a yelp of joy and ran after him.

Maybe an hour or more later, and Nikki was having a conversation with Victoria at the counter, James and Logan trying their best not to try to out do each other, and succeeding so far.

Nikki's jaw was the first to drop as she heard....then saw, _it. It_ happened to be Daken, in black spandex tights, a rather large jewel adorned codpiece, a bondage harness and padded leather jacket. Adam Lambert's Sydney, Australia Mardi Gras outfit, as he performed For Your Entertainment. Nikki's favorite version. She let out a scream, as did Victoria, and they started dancing around in circles before taking off out of the room.

"Oh my god Elie, don't tell me this was your genius?!" Victoria asked, eagerly.

Elie grinned, "Of course it was."

She snapped pictures of Daken singing _No Boundries_ as the girls watched. Nikki and Victoria giggled uncontrollably and clutched each other. Of course, this was good, but it still didn't top the time Nikki was able to catch Tommy Joe Ratliff on myspace and actually talk to him.

"Can we dress him up like TJR now?" Victoria whispered to Elie. Elie giggled and Nikki just grinned.

James and Logan both went to the door, seeing the sight before them and Logan said to James, "Fuck it, you won."

_End_


	101. Issue 84

_More Scandal Than the AMAs_

_Chapter 1_

"We should make a club" Elie said, leaning over the couch.

Instantly, the four female faces looked up at her. Nikki, Vicky, Cheetara (or Tara as Nikki had dubbed her) and Kim were all relaxing to Were The World Mine on Logo, and Elie's words had brought them from their blissful not-paying-attention looks.

"Why?" Tara asked.

"Because. There has to be something we all like" Elie said, sitting down near them.

Nikki slung her arms around the girls, Tara and Vicky on her closest sides, touching Kim's shoulder, "They're all my girls."

"Ho ho ho" Kim sang.

Nikki messed up her hair, sending the three into a giggle fit. Kim got up and leapt at her, trying to mess with her hair. Victoria grabbed onto Nikki possessively, a hiss coming from between her bared teeth, "Touch her, I kill you." Cheetara was hovering close, her claws out, "Don't touch her."

Elie looked at the sight for a minute before Daken voiced her thoughts, "Damn Nikki, I thought only guys could be pimps."

Nikki busted up laughing and stroked both of their hair, sliding her hand down Victoria's back to squeeze her behind, "Well...."

Victoria kissed Nikki passionately in front of Kim, making her jealous.

"Okay....bisexual chick's club....thank god I'm not in that...." Elie said, backing away, "No threesomes for muah."

"Oh really? Maybe you and Kim should go have some fun" Tara suggested, giggling.

Victoria moved her neck to Nikki's throat, giving her a hard bite. The venom on her teeth made Nikki's blood boil, her fingers twisting in Victoria's hair to reconnect their lips.

"Oh my god" Elie whispered.

Daken wandered over, giving them all looks, "God that's sexy."

"I know" Kim said. Elie smelled it, from both of them, and took off sprinting out of the room, gasping for breath. Tara took her opportunity to go over to the kitchen and leave them alone.

"How about you and I go somewhere?" Daken asked Kim, sliding his arm around her waist.

"You're married" she said.

"And not getting much nowadays" Daken said. His hands went to Kim's backside, giving her a gentle squeeze, "You want me?"

"You've got powers that can make me" she whispered, her voice hot, "You don't need me to agree." He pressed up against her, crushing her to him, and giving her a hard kiss, his tongue going into her mouth.

Nikki looked away, "Awkward."

"Yeah" Victoria said, "Didn't you two-?"

"Oh yeah" Nikki said.

"Oh" Victoria replied.

They took one look from the two of them and got up and left the room.

Daken brought Kim upstairs, kicking open his bedroom door. His mouth went to her neck, biting hard. A small cry of pain mixed with pleasure came from her. She panted, breathing raggedly as he tore her open, two of the buttons snapping off.

"Uhhhm....Daken..." she moaned, feeling him unclasp her bra. His mouth went down her chest, slipping her clothes all the way off, before going to her denim shorts. His hands were quick, skilled, tugging her thong off with them.

"Ohh Daken..." she moaned quietly, rubbing up against him. He hooked her leg around his waist as he started to undo his jeans.

She rubbed herself on him, "Aren't you going to strip for me?"

He chuckled, taking off his shirt and throwing it to the side, then opening his jeans, "Good enough?"

She looked at him with openly appreciative eyes, "Oh yes, very good."

He got back on his hands, just barely hovering over her. He teased her with kisses until she couldn't take it anymore and made the first move, locking her legs around his waist. He chuckled and took her, making her gasp. He built them slowly, moment after moment. He was enjoying her, how different she felt from Claudine...a moan fell from his lips as he took the tender flesh he'd bitten back between his teeth. A scream came from Kim, her body arching to him. He moved off his hands, going completely down on her, his touches and movements getting harder.

"Oh! Oh Daken..." she moaned.

He licked the bite, tasting her blood. His old feelings were coming back to him, "That's right baby, say my name."

"Daken" she said on a sigh.

"Kim" he said, before kissing her, silencing them both. They built toward their climax, and just as Kim's cry ended, her breath in gasping pants, his lips on hers, hungrily, once more, the downstairs door swung shut heavily, the sounds of shopping bags moving around, "Daken? Honey, I'm home!"

Daken looked up, suddenly afraid for his being male, "Claudine? Oh fuck..."


	102. Issue 85

_Chapter 2_

Daken got up in a hurry, getting dressed. He grabbed Kim and did the only thing he could think to do: told her to hide in the closet. It was stupid as hell, but it was a walk-in closet. Not a big one, but she could hide in it.

She ran in, taking her clothes to get dressed, and he climbed on the bed, picking up a book and turning to the first page. He took one look at the words on the front page and asked out loud, "What the hell is this shit?"

Claudine walked in and laughed, "That's Twilight honey."

He threw down the book like it was infected and sat up, "Hey babe. How was shopping?"

"Good" she said. She set down her bags and started to take things out to show him, "I bought this one at Urban Outfitters. This, oh my god you would never believe it-"

She was prattling on about where she'd been shopping and Kim walked out of the closet, "Hey Claudine, can I borrow this?" She held up a pastel purple top, something Daken had honestly never seen before.

"Why were you in my closet?" Claudine asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't have anything to wear to the Dazzler show" Kim said, "Did you mind? I could go..."

"No, don't worry about it" Claudine said, "Take it, but I want it back."

"Thanks" Kim said. She smiled at Daken and walked out.

"I don't like her" Claudine said.

"Why?" Daken asked. He didn't so much as flinch, even mentally panicking would set her off.

"She's a slut" Claudine said, looking at him, "I hope you don't like her."

"Her?" Daken asked. He laughed, then starting to mentally panic, "She flirts endlessly with Nikki."

"I know that" Claudine said. She went over to him, climbing into his arms, putting her head on his chest, "Would you think it was hot if I flirted with other women?"

"Oh god no" he said and laughed.

She smiled, "Good."

Daken looked out the door, seeing Kim standing there. He gave her an apologetic look. She gave him a look back, a sad one, and left.


	103. Issue 86

Chapter 3

Victoria giggled quietly as Nikki kissed her neck softly. The two were laying in Victoria's bed, the covers pulled up, watching TV....or at least, attempting to.

Nikki gave Victoria a small squeeze, kissing her neck and nuzzling her, "Love you sparklebaby."

Victoria blushed the only slight way vampires could and leaned back, "Love you too."

"Oh, what sight do I walk into but two hot girls in my bed?" James asked. He was wrapped in nothing but a towel, effectively drawing Nikki's eyes away from Victoria, "Hello James."

Victoria laughed, then looked to Nikki. The two shared an effective glance, getting out of the covers and going over to him. He smiled as they both circled him, Nikki moving close to him and kissing his chest, "Oh Vicky, the taste you have in men...."

Victoria smiled and grasped James's towel, pulling it off with a sultry giggle, "Oh, I know."

Nikki looked James over and grinned. She went for his shoulder, biting him. He groaned, making Victoria smile.

He pulled Victoria into his arms with Nikki, "Threesome ladies?"

Nikki licked the bite she gave James, "Oh I see why you married him Vicky girl. Such a kinky mind on him."

Victoria ran her hands over James's chest with a grin, "Oh, I know."

At the house, Daken walked into his room to meet the mental blast of a very pissed off Claudine.

"What? What'd I do?" he asked, on his ass on the floor.

"What the fuck is this?!" she shouted at him, shoving a thong in his face. Kim's. 'Oh shit' he thought.

"Oh shit is right, you better hope I don't beat the shit out of you physically, but I'm sure as hell gonna do it mentally!" she slapped him across the face as she let the full force of her psychic powers loose on him.

He screamed out in pain, like he was being attacked by Jane of the Volturi. He let out a roar and launched himself at her, throwing them back onto the bed, "You never fuck around with me, who's supposed to?!"

She kicked him in the stomach, knocking him off. She climbed on top of him and slapped him, "You asshole! I'll fucking kill you!!" Her voice rose an octive every time she yelled at him.

He growled and took the hits, a plan forming. He grabbed her wrists to force her back, and his plan instantly backfired as her heeled shoe slammed-with all the force in her body-into his groin. He howled in pain, dropping her and his hands going to his pain-ridden area. He cussed a stream of profanity in several languages before turning to her, red in the face from not breathing much, "Why the fuck did you do that?! Are you crazy?!"

She used her shoe to push him down, leaving him open, vulnerable, "Oh, believe me I am. And you are really fucking lucky I didn't show you everything I have." She leaned over him, her foot pressed on his chest, "and you better understand Daken, that while I may be the only girl that ever put up with your shit, I can also take you down in three minutes." She looked at him as he tried to sit up, and gave him a bit of a harder kick for good measure. That time she got an outright scream. She smiled, content now, and walked away.


	104. Issue 87

Chapter 4

"Mm, I think I like polygamy" Nikki said, cuddling Victoria.

Victoria laughed in reply, "Really? So you wouldn't mind being stuck with us..."

"I know that tone. What's on your mind?" Nikki asked, stroking Vicky's hair.

"Well....James and I were thinking of maybe going nomadic for a short while, but I didn't want to leave you. Once he knew we were involved again, it....sort of thwarted our plans" she said with a small smile. She turned to Nikki, her eyes almost glowing, "But you're worth it."

"I am?" Nikki asked, in a puzzled tone, "I'm not him."

"No, you're not, but that doesn't stop me from...." Victoria broke off, "You don't want to hear it."

"No, tell me" Nikki said, "I always want to hear what you have to say."

"No you don't. Alright? I do love James, he is my husband, he is my soulmate, just like you and Logan. You're less willing to admit it than I am" she said to her.

"What? Vicky just fucking tell me already!" Nikki said, exasperated.

"I love you" Victoria said. "You're not him, but that doesn't stop me from loving you the way I love him. This isn't friendship anymore Nikki. This...this stopped being friendship when....when you held my hand and I got goose bumps. When you stroked my hair and I wanted to kiss you. When your hands touched my skin in any way and chills ran up my spine. I love you Nikki, but you have a heart for only Logan."

"Vicky...." Nikki sighed, seeing Victoria's downcast eyes, "Do you really believe I don't love you too?"

"I know you don't" Victoria said, "I know all you feel for me is lust. And friend-love."

Nikki took Victoria's face in her hands, "You're wrong." Her lips pressed lightly to Victoria's, then on either of Victoria's cheek, her forehead, her nose, then once more lightly on her lips, "If you can believe for a second that it's hard for me to struggle with what I'm feeling....things I've never honestly felt before then you're right. If you believe I feel nothing towards you but explorative lust, then you're wrong. I love you Victoria Marie Witherdale. Body, mind, soul etcetera. You're giving me back my _raison d'etre._"

Victoria laughed, her sullen mood gone, "Quoting Music Again again?!"

Nikki smiled and put her nose to Victoria's, singing quietly, "Yeah ya made me wanna listen to music again."

The two smiled and laughed before Nikki's gaze returned to Victoria's, and the two had to share a kiss.

"I really do love you too" Nikki said.

Victoria smiled, running her fingers through Nikki's hair, "I love you too. But if I'm sparklebaby, what are you?"

"Babygirl" Nikki said, "What, you didn't think I didn't get the idea from Adam Lambert, did you?"

Victoria busted up laughing and sighed, "Then I love you too babygirl."


	105. Issue 88

Chapter 5

Daken wondered how he'd become so damn domesticated. He blamed it on the mistake of thinking getting married-period-was a good thing. First, Rachel. That...well, sucked. Second, Claudine. That was clearly in the 'falling-apart' works.

"Daken?" a familiar, if not more gentle sounding voice said. Daken would've recognized it anywhere.

"Lester? What the hell are you doing here?" Daken asked, turning to see him. Bullseye was on the sidewalk, looking at him like he was the ghost of a dream long died. Daken smiled as relief went through him for some unknown reason. He was almost sure Bullseye died in the fight that took down Osborn. Somehow, he was happy to be wrong. Daken got up, seeing he wasn't moving. Something happened he didn't expect. Bullseye gave him an awkward half-hug. Daken smiled, his hand patting Bullseye's shoulder, "What are you even doing here?" His voice was softer, less choked by an unknown excitement.

"I was passing through. I'm sort of on a job" he said, awkwardly.

"To kill whom?" Daken asked quietly with a small nudge.

Bullseye smiled awkwardly, "Sarah Palin."

"Let me get the kid home and I'll help you" Daken offered with a big smile.

"Kid?" Bullseye sounded shocked.

"It's a long story. If I come, you're stuck listening to it" Daken said.

Bullseye half-smiled, "Well, compared to Mac, you weren't that bad."

"I'll tell you about the run-ins we had with Mac too, if you want" Daken offered.

"God no. No Karla either, that bitch would've been the death of me" Bullseye said.

"That's what you get for going after a way-too younger than you woman Lester" Daken said.

"Hell, you're sixty and you can handle collage girls. I can't handle a graduate why?" Bullseye asked.

"Because she's a high-matienence priss" Daken said.

"So says queer-bait" Bullseye jibed.

"At least Ricky Martin thinks I'm pretty, what do you have going for you?" Daken asked, in a playful tone.

"God, years and years and you're still a fag in training!" Bullseye said.

"Years and years and I know gays, you use that word one more time and it's the tower hallway all over again" Daken said.

"My pleasure" Bullseye said. It earned a smile and a laugh from Daken. He didn't know why he felt so relieved to see Bullseye after all this time, after their mutual hatred, or why they were acting the way they were toward each other, Daken just knew that no matter how it was, he'd missed it.


	106. Issue 89

Chapter 6

Daken hadn't told them much on why he was leaving, though Nikki knew a lot more than he let Claudine know. He'd let Lester drive, which, in retrospect, was not a good idea.

"I don't know how you can stand this" Daken said.

"Because I'm not prissy or rich" Bullseye replied. He took a drive-thru burger out of his cooler, taking a bite. After a moment, he asked, "Want one?"

"Got a beer?"

"Whole case of 'em" he said.

Daken took one and looked over to Bullseye, "So...."

"So?" he asked back.

"Why ask me if I'd come with you?" Daken asked.

Bullseye didn't answer. They continued on, and by nightfall, they were only fifty miles from Alaska.

"We still have a ways to go" Bullseye said as he pulled off on the side of the road. A good sized clearing was there. Bullseye got out and went to get a tent.

Daken climbed out stretching, "You never answered my question."

"We weren't around each other for a long time. I guess I just missed wanting to kill you all the time" he said.

Daken's head snapped up from where he'd been unintentionally looking at his shoes. He heard something in Bullseye's words, and then he remembered. Flirting at every oppertunity, the kiss the Fates had showed him...the kiss. That had been on his mind after all these years.

He got up off the hood of the truck and went over. He put his arm around Bullseye's shoulders, watching him stiffen. He whispered, "I missed you too."

Bullseye turned, and for a moment, they looked to each other. Something was new and different between them. Finally, Bullseye broke away to get their tent, and Daken was left standing there, sighing once more.

_(A/N- short, I know, but my plot bunny is back on the run. I'll be updating every other day now until What If is over. Read and Review please!)_


	107. Issue 90

Chapter 7

The soft sounds of crickets and Daken's breathing was keeping Lester awake. Though he'd never admit it to himself, it was really Daken's close proximity. The man was, all in all, the perfect predator. He had such a body, such eyes and kissable lips...that it just screamed 'do me, do me!' while at the same time his feral nature and the way he just ebbed the feeling of danger, trouble, whatever it was...it made people afraid. He was lethal, and they knew. So why was it the feelings Daken's looks gave everyone was coming over Lester, at...three thirty-two am. He sighed, putting down the digital watch, and turned in his sleeping bag to face his chosen partner. Daken was fast asleep, his eyes closed, breathing deep and even. His face looked peaceful in sleep now, not like it had years ago. Daken's arm was tossed over his head, his head to the side...he looked more at peace in sleep than he ever had awake.

Lester was hesitant in his approach. He didn't want to startle Daken, he knew he'd be impaled if he did that, but..he didn't want to wake him either. His fingertips touched Daken's temple, surprised at how his skin still felt soft and flawless, then slowly stroked down his cheek. Once his hand traced the path of Daken's neck, to rest on his shoulder, Daken let out a quiet, sleepy murmur. He wasn't awake. He shifted, startling Lester into falling onto his back on the tent floor, as he'd once been. He was surprised as Daken half rolled, laying on his chest. He kept his arms up for a moment before touching Daken's bare shoulder-lord only knew how much temptation hit Lester the moment Daken pulled off his shirt to go to sleep-and putting his arm around Daken's back. Daken cuddled up closer to him, his movements subconscious in sleep, and fell into an even deeper one. Lester smiled as he looked at him, then let himself go to sleep.

Daken first felt warm, all over. The sleeping bag felt suffocating around him, and the arm across his back felt heavy. His eyes snapped open when he realized he was being held. He rose his head, to look at Bullseye. His gaze found Bullseye's arm around his back, and he'd been sleeping on his chest. Bullseye's arm seemed to have shifted behind his head, propping him up some. Occasional tired snores came from him. Daken noticed the lightening on the horizon and sighed. He unzipped the sleeping bag and moved toward his tired companion, "Lester?"

He was met with a sleep-filled snore, and then a near silent "Hm?"

Daken was quiet for a moment before he finally said, "You sleep now. You need it." He got up, rolling up his sleeping bag and grabbing his bag, climbing out of the tent. He stashed his stuff in the truck before going to start a fire and make one of the breakfasts they had. He didn't know what came over him, but it was a nice, warm day. Probably in the late sixties. He found himself singing quietly, _The Scene Is Dead, Long Live The Scene_ by Cobra Starship. He realized, quickly, what it was. He was at peace here, in this little grove off the main road, Bullseye asleep in the tent nearby, bacon sizzling over a camp fire....he sighed and let the impulse win. He sang. Beautifully, if he did say so himself.

_"Oh yeah, it's all right_

_Cause you got a pretty face_

_I guess that I can sing alright_

_Oh yeah, it's all right_

_I can love you like a sailor_

_I can make you dance all night_

_Maybe you'll understand when I'm gone_

_but you had no idea at all_

_and in this very second_

_I've never mentioned_

_the dreams I keep from you_

_oh yeah, it's all right_

_cause you got a pretty face_

_I guess that I can sing alright_

_oh yeah, it's all right_

_I can love you like I sailor_

_I can make you dance all night_

_I can be your favorite man."_

He heard applause behind him and froze, turning back to see Bullseye standing in the door of the tent.

He said one simple word, a smile on his face, "Encore."


	108. Issue 91

Chapter 8

"Why were you listening?" Daken asked.

"Why were you singing?" Lester asked back.

Daken had no words for him, and went back to making breakfast. He heard his companion's feet shuffling over the ground, "Don't be angry. I'm sorry. You have a beautiful voice." Bullseye's hand was on Daken's shoulder, and like waking up to find himself curled against the other man's chest, _it wasn't entirely unpleasant._ Daken didn't look up, but rather mulled it over. Bullseye, mistaking his quiet for angry silence, let his hand fall.

_'No'._ Daken wanted to say, '_I like that. Touch me again.'_

He shook off the thoughts and turned to Bullseye. He saw him staring out over the horizon, seeing the sun. He knew what it was like, to be out here for the first time, to know what life really held was out here...

"We should get going soon. She has a little free time between press conferences later" Bullseye said, sitting beside him.

"Good. I want to get a move on as soon as possible" Daken said. He put the hot food between them, "Ready?"

Bullseye cracked a grin as he wolfed down his half of the greasy, hot meal Daken made them. A round of short 'what if' conversation later, and they were back at the truck, almost packed up.

"That long?" Daken asked him.

"Yup. Not missing anything either" he said.

"So if someone were to bomb your car, you'd never drive again?" Daken asked, climbing in. Bullseye climbed in the other side before continuing, "Why would anyone bomb my car?"

"You stole their girlfriend" Daken said.

"Not gonna happen" he said.

"Why not?" Daken asked, "Business over pleasure nowadays?"

"You could say that" he replied.

Daken waited a long moment, "Okay."

"So you know about this car bomb and the plan to assassinate me. What do you do?" he asked.

"I'd call the bomb squad and come help you" Daken replied.

"Too late. I'm already in the car, turning the keys in the ignition. I'm dead by the time you get there" Bullseye said.

Daken turned to him, suddenly serious, "I would always save your life. Nothing would be able to keep me back."

"You get in a fight with the villain on the way there" Bullseye said, "Which is ridiculous, since we're supposed to be the bad guys."

"I'd run him through on my claws and not look back" Daken said.

"You'd kill for me" the words were a statement, a serious one. Bullseye didn't expect the reaction he got.

"Always would've" Daken said, in a quiet voice.

Their drive continued in silence, both trying to sort out what either thought. Daken looked absently out the window, like a child, watching the green blur by. After a while, he just zoned out, letting green after green, after god knows how much more green blur by.

"What are you thinking about?" Bullseye asked.

"Aishiteru" Daken said, quietly.

"What?" Bullseye asked.

"Aishiteru, Lester. Aishiteru" Daken said, turning to look at him. Their gazes locked, and as the puzzle pieces clicked together in Bullseye's head, Daken's attention snapped to the road. Something huge was in the middle of it, not ten feet from them,

Bullseye hit the break too late. The car and it collided with a solid, massive crunch. The creature flung the truck over. It rolled twice, the things bouncing around in back, but all locked up and safe. Glass burst, a shower of stars danced in front of Daken's eyes, before a muffled snuffling was in front of them. Daken moved his free arm to slice off the top section of his seatbelt. He wiped the blood from the cut on his forehead, regaining his line of vision, and he looked back at Lester. His companion was unconscious, a similar wound on his forehead bleeding more intensively. The part that truly caught Daken's attention, though, was how the roof was slowly being pealed off the top like the top of a soup can.

"_Kuso"_ Daken muttered quietly, as the face of the monster before him was revealed.


	109. Issue 92

Chapter 9

Daken slashed the second belt and leapt up at the Wendigo. He forced it back. It growled, defensive.

"Uhh....Daken...?" Lester groaned.

Daken turned back toward the car, letting the Wendigo slink away. He ran toward the car and cleared the rest of the glass out of the way so he could slice open Lester's seat belt.

"Hey....hey...c'mon" Daken murmured, pulling him free.

The side of Lester's face was covered with blood, his eyes barely open.

"No, stay awake" Daken whispered.

"Can't" Lester said, his head falling back.

"No, Lester, listen to me, stay awake" Daken said to him.

"Why?" he groaned.

"Aishiteru. I love you" Daken said.

Lester's eyes opened, "You...what?"

"I love you. Aishiteru is I love you in Japanese" Daken explained.

Lester smiled, "And all these years...I've loved you too. I just didn't know it until you were already gone."

Daken stroked his cheek before moving his hand to press his fingertips against the wound, "Do you have your phone?"

"Yeah" he said, "But we got a job to finish."

"It can wait" Daken said quietly. He leaned over Lester, and just-very lightly-gave him a kiss on the lips.

The next conscious moment Bullseye was aware of, was being uncomfortable. He tried to move one arm, but felt it heavy and weighed down. He opened his eyes to see Daken, clean and perfect as always. He was vaguely aware of Daken's kissing him before he passed out in Daken's arms.

"Hey" Daken said, taking the hand he was trying to move.

"I feel like shit" Lester said, in protest.

"It's the morphine. You'll feel better once you've healed more. Good thing you don't need your meds now" Daken said. He lifted Lester's hand, gently, and kissed his knuckles.

"What's with all this?" Lester asked.

Daken's expression changed somewhat, "You don't like it when I kiss you?"

"No, I love it. I'm just asking why" Lester said.

"Aishiteru" Daken said, simply, and gave Lester's hand a squeeze.

"Yeah. Love you too" he said, a small smile on his face.

"Go back to sleep" Daken coaxed.

"The job?" he asked.

"Handled it" Daken said with a smile, "Now, sleep. I'll be here when you wake."

"You better" Lester muttered, and unwillingly closed his eyes.

He felt Daken's thumb rubbing soothing circles on his palm, and just from the small feelings alone, he fell asleep happy.

_The End_


	110. Issue 93

_The Tale of Kuma (OS)_

For a telepath, Claudine seemed oblivious.

It all started with Daken coming down to breakfast one morning to see Nikki and Victoria engaged in a kiss war. He smiled and shook his head and went to get himself something to drink. Then, Claudine had asked, "Aren't you two related or something?"

"No" Victoria said with a laugh, "I was adopted into her family. I'm a Sutherland, she's an O'Mally."

"Wouldn't it be a little weird if she and I were related?" Nikki asked Claudine in that 'hello, anyone awake yet' tone.

"Besides, best friends-turned-lovers isn't uncommon" Victoria said. She laughed as Nikki got her nose with a little whipped cream on her fingertip, just as Daken turned to see it.

"You two are disgustingly romantic" he said.

"Aww" Victoria said, going over to give him a hug.

"Oh please, enough with the hot girls, please, it's tormenting me!" he said, playfully. He gave her a hug back and she returned to helping Nikki with breakfast.

Then, Claudine looked pretty pissed off.

"Are you doing Kim?" she asked, outright.

Nikki's laughter filled the room as she turned to Daken, "YOU DID KIM?!"

"Once" he said.

"Are you cheating on me with her. I want to know now" Claudine said.

"No, there are no other women in my life" he said.

Nikki's jaw dropped as she heard the double meaning in his words. She nudged Victoria. Victoria grasped Nikki's hand, and the two whispered to each other.

Claudine skimmed Daken's mind, happy that she found no thoughts of another woman, "Alright. Well, you're off the hook. I have to drive Ben over to his friend's place, but I'll be back later."

"Kay" Daken said, looking at Nikki and Victoria, in a way he didn't want them to give him away.

Claudine gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Wake up sleepyhead. I'll be home soon."

"Okay" he said.

He heard her go get Ben and he got up, "Are you two insane? Don't give me away!"

"I knew it I knew it I knew it!!" Nikki said, almost bouncing.

"Admit it and calm her down" Victoria said.

"Yes, I like guys and girls, happy?" he said quietly to Nikki, "Just don't let Claudine on, understand me?"

"You're doing Bullseye" Nikki said.

"We haven't gotten there yet" Daken said.

Nikki broke into a small happy dance, "Oh I knew it!!"

"Calm down" he said, "You're acting like Elie."

"Elie's with Jareth, taking care of rounding up the goblins. I don't goblin hunt" Nikki said.

He heard Claudine get in the car and drive away, and he just sighed and left the room. He went out to the living room, sitting down on the couch. The TV was off, thankfully, leaving him to be with his thoughts.

A heavy knock sounded at the door. He didn't know why it surprised him, he hadn't heard anyone drive up. He pulled open the door and his mood softened almost instantly, "Lester."

"Can I come in?" Bullseye asked, "Or am I unwelcome with the heroes."

"You're always welcome to me" Daken said, stepping aside.

A small smile graced Bullseye's features as he walked in. "Nice place."

"It's my father's" Daken said.

"Wow, first time I've ever heard you mention him without some for of hatred or annoyance. Things really have changed" Bullseye said.

"Well, a lot can happen in a year, not to mention several" Daken said.

"So, where's your room?" Bullseye asked.

Daken chuckled quietly, "So eager to get into my bed."

"You're so in love with yourself" Bullseye said with a small smile.

"Aren't you?" Daken asked.

"Yup" Bullseye replied.

Daken approached the first room on the left of the right hallway.

"The whole house connects in the back, but as far as we're concerned, this hallway here is the South wing, since the house faces West."

"You have _wings?_ What is this place, Rose Red?" Bullseye asked.

Daken laughed, "No, it stays the same. Down that hallway is the North wing, then down either corner hall leads to the main lot of rooms and the East wing."

"No West wing? I'm surprised. Wasn't that a TV show or something?" Bullseye asked.

"As theatrical as my family is, no one's about to name a section of the house after a TV show" Daken said. He took ahold of the doorknob and opened the door, "This is my room."

Bullseye walked in and looked around. It looked like any typical bedroom. He saw the bear on a shelf and smiled, "Childhood memory?"

"One of my most pleasant" Daken said. He took it down, "This is my _kuma._ My bear. I was too little to name him anything, so he was just simply _Kuma._" Daken turned the bear over in his hands, "When I was young, my adoptive mother always thought I didn't do enough work around the house. You'd probably say now that she was big on discipline. So every time I wouldn't listen to her, she'd take Kuma and hide him somewhere in the house. I always knew to go to my adoptive father though, he always found me Kuma and brought him back to me. She used to get so angry..." Daken laughed.

"You always liked pissing people off, huh?" Bullseye asked.

"In a way" Daken said with a smile.

"So, am I going to learn all about you now?" Bullseye asked.

"You want my life story?" Daken asked.

"In detail" Bullseye replied.

Daken got up to flip the lock, and returned Kuma to the shelf before laying down across his bed and beginning.

The End


	111. Issue 94

_I'll Come For You By Moonlight_

The sound of tires squealing as they just barely missed the front step meant that after a long-awaited girls night out, Nikki and Elie were home to the mansion at last. Nikki stumbled inside, feeling half-dead between a haze of blood high and alcohol, and plain, human exhaustion.

She didn't get far, going to the couch and collapsing on it in a dead sleep.

Shortly before dawn, Nikki's memories became dreams. The club, the pulsing music and their all too fast dance. The beautiful man's arms around her, his eyes dark, deep, as intense as the look on his face. He'd brushed her hair aside, a caress, and bit her neck with the fierceness and savagery of a wild animal.

In the screaming music, no one had registered her scream of euphoria. Between the clustered bodies, no one noticed her bite him back, or his groan of pleasure-pain in reply. She had, however, noticed when he'd kissed her as fiercely as he'd bitten her, whispering to her before she'd left with Elie, "I'll come for you by moonlight. Look for me by moonlight." Then, her dreams shifted, turning from memory to present. Vincent Morthanos, that was his name. He was waiting for her near the lake. He offered his hand to her, "I have come for you in the breaking dawn. Join me."

Nikki felt herself waking much to her body's protest. She wanted-needed-sleep, yet none came to her. She knew instantly, that bite had foraged a connection between her and he. She hadn't wanted that, but able to feel Morthanos's intentions, she knew he only wanted to speak to her.

In a groggy sleep haze, she stumbled toward the back door and outside. The air was thicker than usual, the scent of water and whip of the sudden, stirring winds promised a storm soon. There he was, hand outstretched as she walked down the embankment. He quickly pulled her into his arms and gave her a long, slow kiss. 'This is wrong' part of her yelled, 'He may be hot, but you're married damn you girl! Stop this!'

He wasn't letting go, and her exhaustion didn't let up any. She stayed in her position, letting him hold her and kiss her. His lips moved from her lips to her neck, his tongue cool and wet. It slightly woke her, making her shiver. 'Oh, not right is it?' another part of her inner self debated with her conscious mind, 'It feels so...wonderful. He's an incredible kisser. And his _bite...._"

As if he'd been eavesdropping on her thoughts, he sunk his sharp teeth into the swell of her throat. She didn't scream; not this time. A tiny, tired moan fell from her lips. She felt some warm blood falling down her neck that his cool tongue quickly caught. He wasn't drinking much from her. Her wound was closed in seconds and he looked her in the eyes, "I'll see you again." A final, gentle kiss on the lips, and he was gone. Gone with the rays of the rising sun.

Exhausted, bewildered and slightly drunk, Nikki had no idea what to make of what was going on. Had it all been a dream? A sleepwalking fantasy because of an ecstatic meeting at a club? It had to be, she reasoned with herself. She didn't get very far at all once more as she walked up the embankment and lay down in the dewy grass to sleep.


	112. Issue 95

Chapter 2

Nikki awoke in bed, groggy and disoriented. Most of all, she knew it was already a full day in passing. She sat up and looked around the room. The sun was at its afternoon peak, and the clock showed it was half past one. She'd slept for a day and a half. Wonderful.

Untangling herself from the sheets, she put her feet on the floor, and almost instantly Elie was in the room, shutting the door behind her, "You complete fool. You complete and utter IDIOT!"

Elie was never angry, never serious, and never yelled at the sister she loved so much, so it honestly surprised Nikki when Elie started going off, "How the fuck could you do something that irresponsible?! That's not something someone like you should be doing! Do you know how dangerous this is?! He can call on you at any time now; he's an ancient Nikki. Logan and I spent some time online, looking this monster up. He-"

"Why the hell would you and Logan be involved in this?" Nikki asked, defensively.

"Because we both love you and don't want to lose you" Elie said, more sadness in her words then she wanted to show.

Nikki stepped toward her sister, "Elie, I'm never going to leave you. I know what they can do. I'm a Dracula by blood El, I can do more than they can."

"Nikki, he's older than Vlad. He's a good four or five thousand years old. _THOUSAND_, Nikki, _not hundreds_, _THOUSANDS_ of years old. We are talking probably the most dangerous adversary you've gone up against yet" Elie said.

"And I'm assuming you're referring to Victor as the cakewalk?" Nikki asked.

"Don't get that tone with me, you know I'm pissed off. Don't give me incentive to use these" Elie said, holding up her hands, which her claws were slowly showing.

"Well Sor-ry" Nikki said in the tone of a teenager, rebelling against chastisement.

"_Nikki O'Mally that son of a lying bitch could kill you if he damn well pleased DO NOT TAKE THIS LIGHTLY!!_" Elie screamed with all the breath in her lungs.

Nikki blinked, "You...didn't call me by Logan's name."

It was Elie's turn to blink, as if she'd said too much.

"Elie, what's really happening here? Is...Logan upset?" Nikki asked. She knew Logan had always been very good with letting her have fun, but had she gone too far this time? Did he see this as betrayal? The thought seared her chest deeper than any other wound. If she didn't have Logan, she wouldn't be whole. Without him...life just wasn't worth enduring. She sat down on the bed, her head spinning. Was that why Logan wasn't here with her? Had he left her? Was that it? He left, never to so much as think of her again?

Elie rushed forward, "No, no....hey, stop that." Elie sat down beside her sister and gave her a hug, "I'm sorry. No, Logan's not upset. He wants to kill the guy, but that's all. He loves you sis, that's it. Don't cry."

Nikki closed her eyes, the tears that were coming she barely even registered, "Did....did I hurt him?" Her voice broke as she asked. She had admittedly gone overboard before, but he'd always shrugged it off and let her. Had this been it?

"No" Elie said, "No, he's more afraid of you being hurt. He's fine Nikki, he loves you as much as always."

There went the bond of sisters again, letting Elie know just what she thought and felt.

Nikki opened her eyes and got up. The minute she opened the door, she walked right into Logan's arms. He locked her protectively in his embrace, and his warmth, his obvious continuing love for her made her break down right there in his arms. He nuzzled her and kissed her hair, helping her back to bed.

It was long before Nikki had stopped crying that either could get a word in, and a much shorter time until she fell asleep, cuddled up against his chest. Logan stayed awake, waiting for the vampire that was determined to have her. He was planning on doing something about that.


	113. Issue 96

Chapter 3

It wasn't until the next night that Morthanos called upon her. Several nights came and went after that. Every time Morthanos tried to call upon her, they-with the bare minimum of success-thwarted him. It wasn't until a rather humid and wet afternoon that Vincent (Howlett) came up with the tactic they were all missing.

"Hey sweetheart, what're you doing up here?" Victoria asked, coming to sit by Vincent in the window seat.

"You love her, right?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah" Victoria said, giving him a half-hug.

"Then why don't you and James run her away from here. Get her away from him" Vincent said.

"It's not that easy" Victoria explained, "He can follow her. He's connected to her too."

"He _is not_ connected to her" Vincent said. He looked up at Victoria, "The two of you could pass for sisters, right? Don't you think?"

"What are you asking?" Victoria asked, starting to understand his plan.

"You pretend to be her. He goes for the bite, and he can't bite through your skin. You, James and Logan can all kill him" Vincent said.

"As appealing as that sounds, do you think it would work?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah, I do" Vincent said, quietly. He looked back out the window. Tayla was running around outside, as carefree of a child as she ever could be. Sal was in his wolf form, loping back and forth near her, playing with her. He looked at the sight and watched as his sister became a wolf cub and, with her high soprano bark, loped around Sal in circles, causing him to appear to chase his tail. Any other time, he would've laughed. He would've smiled...had some other reaction but this. He wanted to get up and leave the happiness. He hated it.

"It'll work" he repeated.

"Good" Victoria said, giving Vincent a kiss on the head, "I promise, we'll win this."

He shrugged away from her and closed his eyes, leaning against the glass.

James was in Nikki's room with her, watching her sleep fitfully. Each sleep was plagued with nightmares, courtesy of their foe. James reached out to her, brushing her thick waves off her face.

"We're here, we're not leaving you" James murmured to her, stroking the back of his hand across her cheek.

Nikki turned, laying against his side. He put his arm around her, protectively, "He can try to hurt you, he can try to make you into him, but he can never stop us from loving you. We'll protect you."

"Us, huh?" she muttered groggily.

"Yes, fragile little crossbreed, us. As much of an annoying, Alice-like pain in the ass as you can be, I love you too."

"Me? Like Alice? What alternate dimension did you visit?" Nikki asked.

"I was actually referring to you being a freak, but I think this proves it" he said.

She smacked him, rather lightly. He laughed, "That it?"

"Yeah, that's it" she said, moving onto his chest.

"You do realize I could get Logan, right?" he asked.

"No, let him sleep" Nikki murmured. Her eyes started to droop closed and James gave her a half smile, "You know, you aren't so much like that pain in the ass pixie after all."

Nikki didn't reply. She had fallen asleep, to ready herself for the next night.

_AN- I'm sorry this isn't as awsome as I would like it to be. Not in much of a plot-bunny area right now, not to mention watching Twilight is a distraction when one is trying to work, lol. It'll be better later on. Again, sorry. If I don't update, blame the plot bunnies, they come and go as they please._


	114. Issue 97

_A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in a little over a week. I've been struggling to find plot bunnies lately for anything other than my movie script I'm working on. I will try to keep updating regularly though._

Chapter 4

Daken lay across his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He tried to search for the right words, the right feelings, but things were too much of a jumble. How wasn't Nikki strong enough to protect herself? She always was. She usually needed help, though. She was his _best friend_, and quite the dork, but at the same time, she was smarter, stronger, braver than anyone he'd ever met.

Lester walked in with two beers and set one in Daken's upturned palm, drawing his attention.

"Tell me what's on your mind" he said, quietly.

"I'm just confused" Daken said, simply. He was. About everything.

"Talk to me" he said, sitting closer to him. He opened his arms and Daken sat up to put his head against Lester's chest. He listened to his almost-lover's heartbeat.

Lester ran his fingers through Daken's hair, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"It really does" Daken murmured, nuzzling himself up against Lester as much as he could. Once he was satisfied he'd buried his face in Lester's chest, he let a few of those rare tears slip free of his eyes, "Nothing makes sense anymore...Nikki should be the strong one here, yet no one is strong enough this time. I should be sure, but I'm not. I should be able to help, to do _something._"

Lester stroked Daken's cheek as he turned his face, "What do you want to do?"

"Now?" Daken asked, quieter.

"Yeah" Lester replied.

"Now, I want you to kiss me" Daken said, surprised the words came from him as effortlessly as they had. He turned his face, seeking, and felt Lester's lips quickly go to his. Daken kissed him eagerly, all the intensity of every emotion he felt pouring into the kiss. He pulled Lester down on top of him, running his hands up his chest. He felt a rush of air against his lips as he softly bit on Lester's lower lip, a quiet moan reaching his ears.

Lester drew back, "Don't rush Aki. We have all the time we need."

"No we don't. Even for immortals, time is numbered" Daken said, reaching up to undo the buttons of Lester's shirt.

"Hey, hey" Lester whispered, catching his hands, supporting his weight on his knees, "We don't have to rush, we don't have to hurry. Calm down."

"I can't" Daken said, unwillingly pulling his hands free.

Lester's hands cupped Daken's cheeks, "Why? I can help, let me. You've said it yourself, we're an unstoppable team. I'd like to see them try to stop us. Save the cheerleader, save the world, right?"

Daken laughed, "Nikki would kick your ass if she heard you say that."

Lester smiled, and pressed his lips to Daken's once more.


	115. Issue 98

Chapter 6

Night had come, and instead of Nikki, who was waiting inside, her eyes heavy from the lethargy Morthanos caused her, Victoria was outside, seated on the ground between the house and forest. James was overhead, on the roof, never once letting Victoria stray from his line of sight.

"This is stupid and dangerous" Nikki murmured.

Everyone seemed to ignore her words but Lester. He got close to the window, and waited.

Morthanos stepped out of the tree line. He approached Victoria, seeming overconfident, "They've given up."

He bared his fangs, going for Victoria's throat. Victoria growled and hit him back, "The time is now, asshole."

Morthanos snarled, and tried to move away from her. James leapt down, blocking off his path, trapping him toward the house.

"You will not win against me" he growled. He lunged at James, going for his throat. A soft 'thwing' of a bow, the soft sound of the arrow splitting the air, and Morthanos howled. He whirled to face Lester, his eyes blazing, and lunged.

In a split second, Lester whipped out a wooden-tipped arrow, aimed his bow, and let it fly. It sunk, sickeningly loud, into Morthanos's heart. Lester grimaced, watching the dark, nearly purple blood seep from the wound. A low snarl, a final one, died as Morthanos began to crumble, quickly dissolving into ashes.

Victoria spared no victory for Lester, but ran inside, straight to Nikki.

Nikki sighed and stretched out on the couch. Victoria approached her hesitantly.

"Vicky, damn it girl, get your sexy ass over here" Nikki said, in her ever-so-playfully-patronizing tone.

With a laugh of joy, Victoria ran over and jumped on Nikki's lap. Her arms wrapped reflexatively tight around Nikki's neck, "I'm so happy to have you back."

Nikki smiled and gave her a bone-crushing hug back, "It's good to be back, V."

Daken went over to Lester, pulling him against him in a tight hold, "Why did you just put your life on the line?"

"Because I know I'm faster with my bow than a vampire on his feet" Lester said, Daken's arms wrapped crushingly tight around him feeling very welcome. He kissed Daken's cheek, "Calm down. I'm fine."

"Uh...." Vincent began, his eyes wide.

Daken and Lester broke apart before anyone saw, though Nikki and Victoria exchanged glances. Daken remembered, and mentally cussed. _They DID know._

The End (for now)

_A/N- Well, that's the end of this arc! Tune in Friday when I give you Part 1 of 114-Time for Change, in honor of Nikki Howlett's birthday!_


	116. Issue 99

**114-Time For Change**

_Day 1_

I've seen 114 years go by as of today; Friday, May 14th, 2010. The one thing that sickens me, is that very little change has managed to occur in that time period. Sure, the world thinks it's more civilized than it was a hundred years ago, but that's just an illusion. Actually, the world has gotten a lot worse since a hundred years ago. But what do these...immature, materialistic children know about any of that? I was there for it. So on my 114th birthday, I gave a decree to the countries in my control. I'd already made a list of things that needed to change, and so they were put into action. A thousand terrorists were turned in within the Middle East. Europe seemed to...dumb things down a bit, and don't even get me started on China. Short of Genocide, this was pretty much the only global peace achievement. And here I was, always thinking the world needed one sole King. In my case, I'm the literal Queen of the world, except for the US, apparently. Mexico seems to like me though. The Prez and I must be in good, since he is listening to my 'proposals' (all of which have been put into action in other countries) So what could I possibly want, since world peace is going on, social rankings and shit are being torn down, and the world is going under a complete reform? Oh, pretty simple: I want to do things. Not big, huge life-changing things. I want to go to the American Idol concert. I want to see Wicked. As we speak, I'm zoned out with Repo! The Genetic Opera playing, a single chocolate chip pancake left over from breakfast, and it seems like perhaps things are supposed to be going this way.

It's not _just_ the start of a new year in my life, it's also the start of a new era. I can feel it.

As Shiloh (I think that's her name, I didn't pay too close attention to the movie) sang about her Legacy, covered in blood on the stage of the Genetic Opera, I couldn't help but feel this pertained to me very soon. My legacy was Vincent, as far as I was sure right now. The incident with Morthanos had...changed him. He'd had to grow up fast, but this....he'd become more like me as a child. He stopped trying to win at video games, though he was still interested, he wasn't _as_ interested. He sat on the couch near me, his head resting on my arm. He seemed to need to be closer to me after all that went on. I sighed, letting him tape the credit songs.

"Now I know we got you stuff you wanted, and really cool weapons and stuff, but what did you want today mom?" he asked.

"Just to relax" I said, "You know we have plenty of plans this weekend."

"Can I cut my hair too?" he asked, looking at me.

"Why?" I asked. He'd always loved his obscenely long strawberry blond hair. He'd passed the look of a skater-kid like his friends and had grown his hair all the way down his back. He looked up at me, topaz eyes full of contentment, "I just want to change it up."

"Okay" I said, with a small smile. If only he knew how right he was. This little three day weekend was going to shape and define life as it would be, from now on. Nobody seemed to sense it, but we did.


	117. Issue 100

_Part 2_

Chicago. The clouded over sun was actually quite warm, especially with familiarity as soon as I'd come out of the grunge of the tunnel leading out of Millennium Station. I took a breath of city air and smiled. Even though my entire childhood had been spent out in the formerly rural suburbs, this was also a part of my home. My homecoming had been wonderful, something I'd looked forward to for weeks. What I hadn't expected, was who was coming into the city with me.

Edward walked up from the steps, the clouded over sun making his skin as plain and pale as the natural city folk. I smiled, turning to face him. Surprisingly, he was smiling too.

"I haven't seen you this at peace with me before" he commented, walking up to me.

"You've never been in my city. This is my element. I know this city like I know my mind" I told him as we walked toward the huge F.Y.E. For Your Entertainment. Just like the Adam Lambert song, but it was a store. A place that so long ago, probably around Idol season 3, had gone out of business near my hometown. Now, migrating to the city, I had an open opportunity to revisit the place I'd once found contentment among stacks of music. Edward didn't object, trailing along behind me like a normal brother.

Once we burst inside, I took in the smell of CD wrappers.

"Oh my god Eddie, look" I said.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. There were cardboard cutouts of him, Bella and Jacob. We laughed, and I migrated toward getting the American Idol season 9 CD. I loved Casey James with a passion. He was my current, and probably one of many in my celebrity crush hall of fame. Especially since Casey James day in Texas was my birthday.

"Look, Emmett, Carlisle and Alice too!" I said, laughing.

"Dear god" Edward murmured. We covered from one side of the upper floor to the other, my obsession carrying me first through the posters-grabbing an Adam Lambert in the process-the patches, the used CDS, then over to the new CDs, grabbing a Crossfade and an Oranthi, then over to the manga and anime. Between the two of us, we had a killer time. Going back down to the lower floor, I had to grab an After Dark Horrorfest movie, and of course, a Tru Blood blood orange soda before we left. It was back out into the cloudy daylight, and toward my second favorite place in the world.

"Do you even know where this place is?" Edward asked.

"Two blocks, take a corner" I said.

"You're not James you know" he said.

"And you're not either" I said, seeing I was right again. He laughed and shook his head, "I don't know how you do it."

"Simple brother dear: I have a photographic memory" I said. He shook his head. Three comic book trades later and we were off again.

"Are we just roaming now?" he asked.

"That's the idea" I said, walking toward Millennium Park. We walked through the gardens, occasionally talking about things in our lives. I mentioned how Alessandra loved gardens and nature, and we were on our way toward Buckingham Fountain when, not only was there a live music thing going on there, but I saw the marina.

We detoured, going down the marina. I loved the boats, and the water. We talked as we walked, and I found that besides my brother being a natural pain in the ass....he wasn't so bad. I told him how I wanted to see the lighthouses in the middle of Lake Michigan, the huge house-looking place that seemed to have private boat docks and its own light house. We walked all the way down, and back. Finally, we took the Lake Shore Drive bridge over to Navy Pier. My feet ached some, but not once did my enthusiasm lighten. I was so happy to be home, in the city I loved. We walked the pier and back, and he even let me grab McDonalds on the way back to the train. Of course, my mind was basically dead by then, so I let him lead. We were, of course, turned around, and yet, I managed to hail a cab for the first time in so long.

Once we slid in and gave the driver our destination, a calm silence followed, only broken by the driver arguing in another language on his bluetooth. My mind was too shot to even try to comprehend the language, though my first assumption was Hindi. The way I thought I kept hearing Allah as I looked out the window and tried to ignore the rest of the world, I quickly discarded my assumption. India was polytheistic, so it was possibly Arabic. What did I care? It wasn't my business. Edward fished out six dollars for our cab ride before we went back into the underground station, to wait for our train. Of course cell phone service in there was nonexistent, so we relaxed until our train boarded, and even on the ride home.

Later that night, I found myself singing According To You with a little more enthusiasm than I might've felt any other time someone mentioned spending time with Edward.


	118. Issue 101 Final Issue of Series 2

Chapter 3

"GIRLS DAY OUT!" Elie sang as we drove into the city. Of course, it wasn't exactly a girl's day out. It was me, Elie, and Chase, so it kind of was, but kind of wasn't. I still considered Chase a guy, even if he was one of the girls.

They started chanting Hot Topic back and forth and I sighed. My overly hyper sister and my overly hyper bestie, together, not a good combo.

As soon as we pulled up to the mall and piled out, the two of them practically grabbed me and hauled me inside. I smiled with enthusiasm as I beelined for a shirt with Gir on it that read 'TACOS'. Chase applauded my choice, and urged me to get the flip-flops of Gir eating cupcakes. I ended up with a Gir blanket and a purse too.

"My god" I told Chase, "You're fueling my Gir obsession in whole new ways. It's unnatural man, UNNATURAL."

He laughed and picked up a pin for me to see. I grinned, "I want it!"

"What?" Elie asked, popping her head around the corner of the body jewlery case. She read aloud, "'I kiss girls'? WTF Chase?"

He burst into laugher and so did I, "Did you just seriously say WTF instead of the actual words?"

"Well...." she said, and proceeded to try to glomp Chase, which didn't work since he was MUCH bigger than her.

"You're like...." I began.

"Don't say it" Elie cautioned.

"You're...."

"Don't."

"You're..."

"Don't."

"MAC AND CHEESE!" Chase cut in, and we all laughed.

"No, not FHFIF!" I said, "You're like Shrek and Donkey!"

"Who the hell are you calling Shrek?" Chase asked.

The three of us continued our antics through shopping, a movie night, and all the way until two AM when we finally copped out just before X-Men.

_The End_

_**Author's Note *IMPORTANT*: This is the end of Wolverina: Series Two. Now, there's a reason the last arc was meant to be about change in Rina's life, because there is major changes going on. I'm going to be taking a short break from this, but when I return, it will be with a new story, some new plot bunnies, and most importantly....*drum roll* Nikki Howlett's new codename!**_

**_Stay tuned- There will be a new Nikki before you know it!_**

**_And to all the reviews from reviewers that I know are going to come after I finish this: Thank you. You've made my day by reviewing, and that's probably what I'll tell you if I get a signed one. :)_**


	119. Excript

114 pt2: EXCRIPT:

Edward looked at the sculpture for a long time. The first one had been easy to figure out, a giant red t-rex. This was...harder.

"It's a car with eyes and a mouth..." I said, "And a huge-ass tongue."

He laughed, and we walked around.

"Oh, now I get it!" I said, "The guy is holding onto the pig, the pig is being hauled up on the tongue, and the lady's holding onto the guy, and they're all going to get eaten!"

Edward laughed, "Oh lord."

"Yeah" I laughed.

"What do you think that one is?" he asked.

"A ball of tinfoil" I said, "No, one a first grader crushed in their hand."

He laughed and shook his head, and we turned to walk back.

"Hey, I saw that thing on the news" I commented, staring at the huge reflective dome, "It's like the egg or something."

As we got on the ground level, I looked back and smiled, "It's The Bean, I think. Cause it looks like a giant mirrored bean."

Edward looked at me with a small smile on his face, "Nikki, sometimes you can be so strange."

"Why thank you" I said with a theatrical bow. He laughed, and off we walked.


End file.
